


Going Once! Going Twice! SOLD!!

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, On Hiatus, RP, Red wears a dress, Slow Burn, implied past sexual abuse, magical slavery, pirates!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 88,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Red has been captured by pirates and is being sold auction style at the market. Sans, feeling a kinship for his own breed of monster, makes a ludicrous offer and wins Red pretty much outright. Unfortunately for him, the mortality rate on Red’s previous masters hasn’t been very good, and he has no intention of going easy on the bleeding heart that bought him this time. He has things he needs to do and he can’t have the slave mark on his soul preventing him from doing those things.(Written in RP format)(On a hopefully short hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty day outside. The seagulls were calling. The waves were rolling. On days like these… Red would have liked to be /literally/ anywhere else…

He felt disgusting… But more than that he felt disgusted. Disgusted with the people milling about in front of him, flooding the dirty cobble of the marketplace. Beside him, a man was calling numbers and inciting the crowd to call back. Occasionally, he would spice things up by listing a few more of Red’s ‘merits’. ‘A fell monster! How exotic!’ ‘A skeleton monster capable of meeting any physical desire!’ ‘Powerful red magic at their disposal!’ Red wanted to throw up…

Of course, he couldn’t do a damn thing… Several yards away there stood another man next to a jar. A jar with a very important thing inside… Red’s soul… Battered and marked as it was, it was the single most important thing in Red’s world. Mostly because it was him. It was everything that made him who he was… And something very important had been traded in exchange for its continued existence….

Red’s face would have pinched at the thought, but even that small movement was beyond him right now. With his soul being kept so far away, not to mention the ‘order’ that had been placed on him, Red could do nothing but sit motionless. ‘Boneless’ in the chair used to display him. They’d gone all out on him too, trying to make him as desireable as possible… He was fully decked out in a satin, burgundy dress with trails of black lace framing his collarbone and arms. Golden embroidery was stitched into the bodice and the skirt flared luxuriously over his legs.

He fucking despised it…

The assholes had even made an opening in the back for his long tail and wrapped a pretty little bow around the end of it. He wanted to rip it off and use it to strangle the captain of the ship that had brought him here… Stars, what he wouldn’t give to end that man… He wanted to dust him a dozen times over and piss on his remains. With that mark on his soul, however, that was near impossible. Or at least it was as long as those filthy pirates had ‘ownership’ over him… The only chance he would have would be after they’d given over control of him. He knew this because he’d had that opportunity before. He would have it again too! 

This time… He swore he would see the light in that man’s eyes go out…

xxx

A lazy grin, a relaxed walk one of his favorite past times of going throughout the stalls of traveling merchants to see what wild and exotic goods he could test out and use to help the monsters of his fair kingdom. He was the Royal Alchemist his knowledge was great even if his magic was weak. Having created many potions and brews to help heal what normal healing magic couldn’t he was highly thought of.

Known throughout the port as someone of high regards for his knowledge and closeness to the crown his friendly and kind attitude towards other even if on the bit of the lazy side most days. He could often be found at the local pub chatting with the flame monster about his recent projects on what he hopes to accomplish.

Dressed in his Alchemist robs he walked throughout the stalls stopping by and checking out stones and exotic herbs when he heard the tale signs of an auction going. Thinking how primitive such things were he couldn’t help but to walk towards and see which monsters were being sold for other's amusement. He would never be one to pur…. His soul dropped as he saw a skeleton monster. The monster was dressed to the nines with a flourished dress stitched with golden designs.

What worse was the monster's soul was out for all to see, so exposed and trapped in a jar away from the others body. He was made to look like he didn’t mind such treatment but he knew that was unnatural for their kind. Pushing his way through the crowd stopping in front of the slightly raised stage the clearly pirates set up.

The noise of the one calling out numbers faded for a moment as he locked eye lights with the dim faded ones of the other. Turning and looking at the one calling out the number he could see and ricked expression trying to work its way on the others face.

“1 mil.”

The crowd went silent at such a high price that they were still far off from, Sans should no hesitation in his expression as he pulled out a bag of gold. Being the Royal Alchemist made it so he was well compensated for his time and effort. This was more that he had planned on spending today but there was no way he was letting one of his kind be treated like this any longer.

xxx  
The crowd went silent at that number. Then, a low murmur started up. Some people were grumbling. Others were trying to go over their accounts to see if they could match it. No other bids were made, however. Next to him, the auctioneer sputtered.

"O-one mil..." He cleared his throat and spoke louder, the glint of greed in his eyes. "One mil going once!"

Red looked over the crowd, searching out the wealthy stranger. He couldn't fathom why anyone would pay that much for-... There! The skeleton. It was... Another skeleton. As far away as it was, Red felt his soul throb with a dull ache. He hadn't seen another skeleton monster since-... 

"Going twice!"

He pushed the thought aside and bore his gaze into the other monster. He needed to parse out what this guy was buying him for. It could be any number of things, really... Given the way he was dressed, it looked like he was tied in with royals. The outfit looked official... Red couldn't place it, however. Maybe his purchase had nothing to do with his profession though... Maybe they guy was just... Into other skeleton monsters... Red shuddered.

"SOLD! To the lucky skeleton with the deep pockets!"

A disatisfied hum echoed through the crowd, many people unhappy to have been outbid. Red's hazy eye lights stayed trained on the skeleton.

The man with the jar waved the buyer over. The man was a tall monster, fishlike and covered with green scales. A bluefin ran from his forehead to the back of his neck, laid flat at the moment. He had an eye patch and several belts.

When the skeleton approached, the fish man gave him a sharp smile. "Ye've got good taste, sir, if'n ye don't mind my sayin. Good taste indeed." He chuckled. "I've got 'ere some paper's ye'll need t'be signin. Here, here, and here." He rolled the parchment out on the table next to him, where the jar sat housing the fractured and marked red soul. He pointed out the places that needed signing before pulling out a small stamp. "And ye'll need ta get some a yer magic on this here stamp ta seal the deal." That sharp smile stretched a little further.

Meanwhile, another of the pirates, a red feathered man, had scooped Red up and slung him over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes to take him away from the showcase area for 'safe keeping' while the legal shit was taken care of. Red could only limply allow it. A the grip holding him in place was way higher up than necessary, the curve of wing gripping at the lower curve of Red's summoned ass. The pirates had made sure he summoned a full body to fill out the dress. Red wanted to tear out the bird monster's throat...

xxx

Before signing Sans read it over carefully he had an eye in spotting things that were amiss it was his job to make sure everything was perfect so he didn’t poison instead of healing another. Looking over the contract looked more like he was enslaving himself than purchasing a monster.

“I do believe this is the wrong contract my dear sir.”

A knowing glint shined in his eye lights as he looked up at the fish monster.

“You will not be obtaining another skeleton for your selfish money hungry games.”

His smile widen in a friendly manner, “Now I wish to purchase my new pet if you don’t mind.”

His magic turned a bit at saying such words but he wanted to stay on good terms with these monsters for now at least.

xxx

The fish monster's smile widened a fraction, looking a bit strained as his eyes glinted. "By the sea, so t'is. My 'pologies, Sir." He laughed it off and pulled out another paper. "I'll be havin ye sign this'n then."

xxx

Reading over this one was worded how he thought it should, there was just an aspect that caught him a bit off.

“This soul branding, is it necessary?”

xxx

The pirate cackled. "Hah! 'Fraid so, Sir! 'Fraid so! Ye ain't had much dealins with this sorta merchandise, have ye, if ye don't mind my sayin. It's all standard, Sir. All very by the book, y'see." He held up the little stamp. "If ye be wantin ta buy 'im, then ye'll need t'be in 'cordance with the laws, see? Cap'n is all 'bout being in 'cordance with the laws, y'see."

xxx

A hearty chuckle left Sans, “Now I have heard it all, Pirates doing things by the rules and laws. Tell me this than. By givin ya some of my magic I won’t be entitled to do any sort of future assurance will I? I am buying this skeleton and giving ya money so I won’t ever have to see your kind at my front door with ya haggling for some other good in order to keep my property? Correct?”

xxx

The fish's yellow eyes glinted. "Pirates? Us? Oh no sir. All very by the law here." His smile sharpened, just daring the other to contradict his words. "No one wants any /trouble/ here, /Sir./" He pushed the pen and stamp over towards the cheeky skeleton, wondering if he should make mention of this to the captain. "You be doin yore part and we'll be doin ours. S'long as we understand each other, Sir, we won't be needin t'see each other's ugly mugs agin, savvy?"

xxx

A relaxed grin slacked a bit more as Sans shrugged a bit, “No need to get your fin in a twist was thinkin with the amount of money I’m spendin that I would have a bit more insurance on my property.”

 

xxx  
The fish's eyes narrowed, but his grin stayed in place. Gathering the papers up, the pirate waved to another of the crew members, this one a ragged looking rat monster with oversized, hole riddles ears. He spoke to Sans as the rat made his way over. "I'll just have ta be takin this over my the cap'n then. Hope ye don't mind coolin yore heels here fer a quick second."

The Rat got over to them and the fish gave a meaningful look to the jar with the soul, then indicated Sans as well with a motion of his eyes. The rat sniffled, then nodded. The rodent took up a stance next to the jar, crossed his arms, and stood there stoically, not even looking at the skeleton monster.

xxx

Taking a seat his robes settled around him nicely he didn’t even look in the direction as he closed his eyes just taking the moment to relax but still making sure to keep out for any sign of trouble.

xxx

It was just a short moment later that the fish man came back, trotting just behind another monster, this one tall and regal looking. He was a water elemental, blue and clear and objectively handsome. He wore a dark purple coat with silver buckles. His matching purple hat was almost understated, save for the vibrant red feather that swept back from one side.

Just next to the fish was the bird with Red still thrown over his shoulder. The satic and lace was decidedly mussed and the bird wore a smug little grin.

Once he was near enough to be considered proper conversing distance, the elemental swept the hat from his head and bowed low with a flourish.

"Ahoy thar, esteemed customer." His voice was smooth and rolling, like a steady river. A shudder passed through Red and the bird's smirk widened. Standing back up straight, the elemental placed the hat back on his head and gazed down at Sans with an expression that almost could have been seen as kind.

"M'name's Brooke, captain Brooke, and I be hearin that you're not completely at ease with our contract. My apologies." The papers were produced with a wave of his hand, the fish hastily complying with the unspoken order before also offering a pen to the man.

"Please allow me to assuage all of your fears." It took but a moment to write out an additional paragraph on the page. It was rather wordy, but Brooke made sure to leave no loopholes that might look dishonest. With confidence, he held the paper out to Sans. "Will this be satisfactory?"

xxx

Taking the parchment Sans carefully read over it, it seemed he had gotten what he had asked and then some. Guess money really does talk. He nodded happy with what he saw on the parchment. Taking the pen he let his tongue roll out. A dark royal blue color shined as he poked the feathered pen to his tongue poking it in letting it suck up the dripping magic. Placing it against the paper he signed his name in fancy smooth magic lines that remained glowing on the paper.

“Ya said ya needed my magic as well so now ya can have both in one.”

xxx

Brooke's smile quirked into a faint smirk, staring down at the little skeleton almost fondly. The poor thing must have been naive. It was almost a pity to sell to him. "Heh har harr. Me dear boy, that's not where we be needin your magic. Though it does make the writing so pretty."

Reaching to the table, he picked up the seemingly forgotten little stamp. Such an innocuous little tool. He held it in his palm, offering it to the little skeleton. "Here is where your magic needs t'be. Then, you'll be needin to apply this stamp," he turned his head, giving an amused but pointed look towards the red soul that still sat in the jar on the table. "To that. Ye did read the part about the soul brand... Did ye not?" There was laughter in his eyes when he looked back to Sans.

Behind him, Red began to tremble. This close to his soul, he was able to make small movements like that. He almost wished he couldn't. Gritting his teeth, he tried to reign himself in. This was fine. He'd done this before. This was how it always went. He'd survive this just fine. It never ticked even a decimal from his meager 1 hp. Forcing his eyes shut, he braced himself. The bird gave a knowing little chuckle.

The fish man stepped forward to open the jar and proffer the delicate looking soul. The dark, intricate mark at it's center, a small blank space within it. A space that was the very same size as the stamp that sat so innocently in Brooke's rippling hand.

xxx

Having to admit he wasn’t all ready to do this part and hearing he had to be the one to do this to the other monster’s soul. His magic turned again, “You’re positive that this soul branding needs to happen to finish this deal?”

Holding the stamp in his hand he turned it seeing the needles that would be piercing into the others soul with his magic to bound the other monster to him. He could understand why it needed to happen but he also wondered ‘why’.

xxx

Brooke's expression twisted into something that might have been sympathetic if not for the wicked amusement dancing in his crystalline eyes. "I'm afraid so, dear customer. Y'see this here?" He pointed towards the marking on the soul. Upon closer inspection, one could see a violet sort of lining. It wove through the darkness of the slave mark, barely distinguishable from the black. "That be /my/ mark as the seller. Slave needs a master, dear boy, and the only way to revoke my ownership of him..." He looked back towards Sans, "Is fer someone else ta mark him where it counts. Right there in th'center." He placed a fingertip on the blank spot, relishing the tingle of hate and fear that he gleaned through the contact.

"So y'see, he ain't really yours 'till you brand him as such. Until you do..." The captain stepped over to the bird, eyes raking over the limp form. Something dark colored his eyes as he did so, before he raised a hand to pet lovingly over that soft bottom, down over a thick thigh and rested on a firm calf. There was only a layer of satin and lace keeping the contact from being as intimate as it could be. There was a faint rattle sounding in the air now as Brooke redirected his gaze to Sans. "Then he's still mine."

xxx

Sighing he hated this he really did, summoning his tongue once more he pressed the needles to his tongue letting his magic run over the stamp. It hurt but not as much as it was going to hurt the other monster. Holding out his other hand he requested the other's soul.

Once holding it he could feel the fear in it which made him gulp taking a moment to calm his own nerves he pressed into it pouring comforting feeling into it to hopefully make it hurt less. Then before he was about to press the stamp in he thought once last time of comforting thoughts before he pressed it into the soul.

After it was done he pulled it away holding onto the soul close to him seeing how it was now his property.

“I request you put him down now, I wish to take my property home.”

Pulling out a paper with his spare hand he set it down and wrote on it the rest of the amount promised before sealing it with a bit of magic.

“Take that to the local bank they will give you your money. We are done here or is there any last business that you wish to discuss?”

xxx

Red didn't let the attempts at comfort get to him. He didn't even let himself wonder of why his new 'owner' was bothering with comfort. He put all of his focus towards keeping himself together as the magic laced needles pierced the very essence of his being and forced that foreign magic into him. Stars it /burned/! As many times as it had happened, he just couldn't get used to it! His body twitched and seized under the assault, unable to do much more when his core was so far away from him. He wished the disconnect affected more than just his mobility. If this agony could be muted even just a little that would be fucking peachy thanks!

It only lasted a second, but it felt like it had gone on for minutes... Hell, hours! His breathing was strained as he worked to collect his wits, trying to come down from the pain. He couldn't understand how anyone could do something like this to another monster!

It was at times like these that a traitorous little feeling of thankfulness sprang up... Thankfulness that... That his brother had escaped this fate...

He didn't register the words being said around him as he was shifted, and handed over to someone else.

Brooke collected his papers and pay, bidding a polite farewell to his dear customer, before turning to head back towards the ship.

"Cap'n? Uh... N-not that I'm questionin yore decisions n' all, after all ye always know what's best! But uh... W-was it really th'best idea t'give that guy all that special treatment? I mean... What if the runt don't come back this time?" The fish man asked somewhat nervously at his captains elbow.

Despite the fish man's fear of some other reaction, Brooke merely laughed, dark and low. "Obviously you don't know our dear little trinket very well. I killed his /brother/, Silnis. And he's a /Fell monster/. The dear will never forget and I guarantee he will never forgive. He will be back. In the meantime, let us decide what we would like to do now that we are one million gold richer, shall we?" Climbing on deck, he greeted his crew with a wide smile. "Men! Tonight, we party!!" The cheer that went up was loud and raucous. It was likely heard for miles.

xxx

Receiving his new property he walked out with him, he was lucky he was a skeleton and they were so light. Leaving the room he smirked down at the other monster.

“This may tickle, bear with it.”

With that he ported with him in arm, not but a second later they were in his house high up in the capital. Close to the castle more in their backyard massive garden.

Setting the other in a seat he still had the others soul in hand during this entire trip. Letting out a sigh he put it back letting it return to where it belongs.

“Apologize for that, I wished not to mark you but they said I had to. I hope you will forgive me one day for such discretions. My name is Sans, you can gladly call me a bonely traitor as well.”

Sans chuckled lightly as his own joke giving the other a lazy smile as he stepped away.

xxx

It didn't take long before Red felt that he could breathe normally again. It helped that his soul was practically pressed against him now. He was able to calm his shaking too. He was rather proud of that. He managed it a lot faster than last time.

There was a small magical distortion, then he was someplace new. Huh. Looked like his new master had some neat tricks. Too bad Red wouldn't be able to show the other his own. His eye lights flashed with the thought, trained fixedly on the other skeleton. The guy was cute. Kinda nice too. So far at least... But that didn't really matter.

The moment his soul was back in place he took a stuttering breath, glad to finally have it back. Captain Piss Stain didn't often let him keep it where it belonged. Having it back brought an enormous swell of relief. He couldn't help placing a hand over top of t, if only for a moment, to enjoy the sensation.

The next instant his sockets were open, bright red eye lights trained on the monster in front of him.

"Heh, well thanks, Sans. Y'seem like a nice guy, really. The sentiment n all that is pretty nice. So uh... I'm sorry too. Nothin personal, a'right?" He smiled up at the other from where he was seated. He really was thankful that the guy had been nice to him. Or, well, as nice as he could be, given the circumstances...

...But Red had things he needed to do.

Like a flash of light, Red was up and out of the chair, surging forward with sharpened claws aimed straight for Sans' rib cage where the other's soul would be hidden. Just a quick jab. Sans wouldn't even feel any pain as he dusted.

xxx

Taking a step back he ported to behind the other monster, “Hey pal I know you’re not happy about this. I aint thrilled either and I honestly don’t wanna have to order you around.”

xxx

 

Damn! This guy was quick! Thankfully, he didn't seem to be all that used to battle, since he gave away his new position immediately. Red swung his long tail out behind him, aiming for Sans' ankles. In the same movement he spun around, arm up for a follow up strike to the same spot as before.

"Sorry, but I ain't no one's fuckin /pet/!" He growled as he moved. This would be so much easier for Sans if he'd just hold still so Red could make it painless! He didn't really want to hurt the guy. If he had to get creative later to get around commands, he wouldn't be able to make any guarantees!

xxx

 

He was mentally prepared for if the other didn’t listen his calm smile still on his face. Taking a step back he wasn’t prepared for the tail that wrapped around his ankle. Tripping he went into the void with the other. Because there was contact the other followed into the darkness.

A moment later they were both falling out of the void, Sans miscalculated and brought them out of the coffee table that was nearby. Sans knew what was happening so he was able to save himself some trouble by partially catching himself and avoiding any injury other than a small bump to his ribs as he fell onto the table.

After a second of returning to himself he took the time place an order on the other before the other could attack again.

“I demand that you stop this idiocy this instant! You will no longer attack me in any fashion yea hear! That is an order!”

xxx

 

He felt his tail connect and smirked as he went in for the kill, but that smirk quickly fell away. He wasn't sure what exactly happened, but it seemed like Sans tried to do his little 'trick' against and this time took Red with. He couldn't help but let out a little yell as he was suddenly falling towards a coffee table. He wasn't able to roll with the unexpected drop and ended up crashing full force into the furniture just after Sans rolled out of the way and actually broke it. 

He groaned as he sat up, the monstrosity he was wearing was tangled around his legs now and he summoned flesh felt bruised all to hell. At least it had cushioned his bones and spared him any fractures. 

He tried to look for Sans a moment too late. The command was out. With a frustrated shout, Red punched one of the remaining boards "Goddammi-ahh!" Then he wrapped his other hand around his now smarting fist. Shit, that was dumb.

He glowered at Sans, tail lashing behind him in agitation. "A'right! Fine! ya win this time! Fuckin asshole. Woulda made everthin a lot damn easier if ye'd just held still." He was definitely /not/ pouting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting up onto the couch he rubbed at his ribs through his cloak. “Okay few questions, 1. The hell yea wanna kill me for. 2. Why the hell is your ecto body still out. 3. The fuck I bought yea so you wouldn’t have to be ordered around anymore. Just god, sit there and be nice about it.”

He didn’t mean to order him that time but he got up and removed his cloak hanging it up on a coat rack next to his work table as he listened to what the other had to say flipping through a book and jotting something down inside.  
xxx

Whether it was meant as a command or not, it was phrased as one, and that magic that bound Red to Sans forced a pleasant smile onto his face, even if his eye light were screaming murder. He also curled his legs into a more comfortable sitting position, because now he also couldn't get up and move to the furniture because he'd been told to 'sit there'. Fuck but Redw anted to break something! Preferably Sans' fucking face!!

"Well i am sorry yer upset, Sans." He said in a perfectly /nice/ tone, smile still bright and pleasant. "But y'know, the whole magical slavery thing has me downright peeved. Can ya blame me fer tryin ta get out've it?" He picked up a piece of wood from the broken table and dug his claws in. "And my body is still here cause th'last order i got from the as-ss-sssghaah! /the captain/!" His voice was even more strained now. The fuck?! He even had to be 'nice' about that fucking two bit murdering cunt waffle of a ship's captain too?! "in regards t'my body was ta keep it summoned. So if ya could tell me ta let it go, that'd be just f-fff-... /Super./..." His eye socket was twitching and his tail was actually starting to hurt from how hard he was lashing it across the floor. The wood piece in his hands was splintering.

xxx

After he was done writing he turned seeing the other sitting on the floor and he couldn’t hold it. Seeing his new ‘pet’ on the floor looking angry as all hell and apparently ordered to do what was currently doing. Sans chuckled before calming down having to wipe a tear from his right eye that had formed from how hard he was chuckling.Going over and sitting down once more the looked closer at the other monster.

“Then, dispel your body and sit up here on the couch and let’s talk.”

A relax smile on his face as he gestured to the far side of the couch so the other didn’t think he had to sit by him.

“First, what is your name?”

xxx

If he grit his teeth any harder he was afraid he might crack a tooth. If he had to replace another one he'd damn well make Sans take care of it! At least he'd listened to Red's request and had let him disperse his magic. He let out a little sigh when it was gone, the material of the dress was much looser on him now and the constant strain on his soul was gone. Just because he had a whole damn lot of magic, didn't make it easier on him to maintain something like a full ecto body.

"Thank you." He murmured before he could stop himself. He wasn't even sure if it was that 'Be nice.' command or if he really had just been that grateful... He decided he'd go with that first thing.

His brow pinched a little, but it was quickly smoothed out when the brand on his soul compelled him to 'Be nice". He wanted to growl and curse and fucking scream! Dammit! this was so frustrating!

Pleasant mask back in place, he stood from the wreckage of the coffee table (with a little trouble thanks to the damn dress being tangled around his legs a bit. At least it sorted itself out as soon as he got his feet under himself.) and stepped over the debris to the couch. He sat as far from Sans as he was able, practically perching himself on the arm rest.

When Sans asked his name, Red lashed out the only way he could. By being a difficult little shit. 

"I'm afraid I don't want to tell you." He responded, just about beaming at the other.

xxx

Sans sighed but let it go it was his choice to tell him and if he wanted to be trouble that was also his right. Yes he bought this monster but he wanted this monster to be his own monster as well.

“Would you like a change of clothes?”

Admitting to himself he didn’t think that the dress had to be that comfortable to be wearing and honestly very un-dignifying to say the least.

xxx

 

"Oh! Wow! A change of clothes fer me? That'd be just ff-... Just wonderful! While yer at it, it'd be real neat o' ya to go jump offa cli-nngh!.." The mark sparked, a jolt of black electricity arcing across his ribs and briefly lighting his chest cavity under the dress. For a moment his eye lights went out.

Guess he must have hit strike three on that command. Great...

A moment later his pleasant smile was back on his face. "Sorry." The word held no remorse.

xxx

Sans eye light gutted out as he watched the other monster convulse in his seat and then apologize.

“What the hell?”

He was unsure what to make of what he just saw.

xxx

Red grit his teeth again. (He was pretty sure he was starting to develop a headache from it.) Was Sans really for real? Did he not know /anything/ about this shit? And he went and bought a slave anyway?! Looks like it would be up to Red to educate the naive little shit.

"Ain't never had a slave, have ya? Otherwise ya mighta recognized that little light show. Guess it'd be pretty /nice/ a me ta explain it, huh?" His eye lights narrowed to irritated little pin pricks. "Y'see, anythin you say ta me phrased as a command, I gotta do it. Don't matter if it's somethin like 'do the dishes' or 'kiss my...'" He caught himself that time. Apparently, swearing wasn't 'nice'. "Well, y'get the picture, right? Anyway, when I decide t'be a little... Pain in the butt, and try ta go against an order, I get three strikes. On the forth attempt ta break a command, whether i mean ta or not, I get... Punished by the slave mark."

Every word was spoken with false pleasantness, his bright smile never leaving his face.

"Y'told me t'be nice. Evidently, tha's hard fer me. 'Specially since swearin seems ta not be very /nice./ Neither is askin ya ta kill yerself." 

xxx

Eye lights still out his mouth gapped open slightly before he snapped himself out of it. He hadn’t meant to say a command earlier.

“I release any command I have placed.”

He had to admit this was going to be harder if simple things could be taken as a command.

“I only bought yea because you’re a skeleton and I couldn’t let one of my kind be treated like a pet. You can have the room I crash on the couch most nights. Help yourself to whatever you want around the house. Just try to… I mean, this isn’t a command just please try and keep things where they are. I have a system and really don’t want to be thrown off my system.”

xxx

The moment the commands had been lifted, Red let the smile fall away, replaced by a dark glower. The fuck was with this guy? He just lifted /every/ command he'd had in place! Did he even realize that meant Red was free to try to kill him again?! And now he was even offering his room?! For /SLEEPING/?!

"Yer a goddamned bone-ified fuckin idiot, ain'tcha..." How was this guy even still alive!? Well, Red's attempted murder aside anyway... Red scoffed and ran a hand down his face. "Whatever."

Maybe he'd make another attempt at freedom later. Right now he just didn't feel like it. His bones ached from breaking the table, not to mention his time on the dick wad's ship. Maybe a single day wouldn't hurt anything.

"Y'got any grub in this joint?" He asked, standing from the couch and heading in search of whatever passed for food here. "And don't think I fergot bout you offerin me clothes! I ain't wearing this frilly tent all fuckin day!"

xxx

“Mr. Sarcasm I said help yourself to whatever, house is yours now to.”

Letting the other leave he relaxed more into the couch rubbing his face, this was exhausting and he still needed to work on today’s test. Unwillingly he got up from the couch and walked over to sit into the chair where many books and other odds and ends where scattered around in a messy fashion but to him was a well-organized system.

Getting back to his work he kept out for any sounds the other was making in the house, it was weird not being alone. He had gotten used to it since his younger brother was always working with the Royal guard he barely got to see him. Fond memories aside he needed to focus on the task at hand he didn’t want to poison anyone.

xxx

 

"Fine! I fuckin will!" He stomped off to other parts of the house. He didn't know where anything damn well was, but oh well right? 

He grumbled as he walked down a little hallway. There were a few doors along the way, which he peaked into. There was the bedroom, a closet, a... Wow, this guy had a personal bathroom in his house! And it looked like there was actually indoor plumbing! Red had to actually take a moment to remind himself that Sans had coughed up a million fucking gold to buy him... One wouldn't have been able to tell by the size of the house, but the furnishings were definitely far nicer than anything Red had ever seen, let alone used.

At the end of the hall was what he'd been looking for; the kitchen. It was pretty roomy, with a dining table, lots of cabinets, a cold box that ran on ice magic, a stove that ran on fire magic, and a sink with, you guessed it, actual indoor plumbing. For a full minute he allowed himself to look like an idiot, turning the faucet on and off. Fuck, it even came out hot or cold depending on which knob he turned! He was /definitely/ taking a bath here.

After that was explored and put to rest, he got back to his original goal. Food. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten. Being a skeleton monster, food wasn't exactly needed in any great amount. He didn't need vitamins or nutrients or any of that shit like the more fleshy monsters needed. No, he was pretty much a pure magic construct. Calcium didn't hurt, when he could get it, but all he really /needed/ to eat for was to restore burned magic.

But he had very, very vast stores of magic. It was just a trait of a Fell monster. Not that a whole lot of people would know that anymore, given his people had long since been driven to near extinction.... He might actually be the only Fell monster left...

Ok, nope! Shoving those thoughts right back into their box and leaving it to fucking rot. He got back on task and found several little food items. It wasn't really much. He supposed even if Sans wasn't exactly strapped for cash, he probably didn't care about keeping a full pantry. Such was the living space of a fucking skeleton monster...

Too bad Red had burned through a good majority of his magic already just from keeping his damn body summoned for those fucking perverts...

He pushed through several plants (were they actually growing in the cold box?) and found a little container with leftover food. It had to have been ordered to go from some place or other. Red couldn't imagine Sans cooking. Guy didn't give off that sort of vibe. The food didn't smell horrible, so he pulled it out and just started eating it cold. That mission accomplished, he made his way back towards the bedroom. 

He was beginning to notice just how many damn plants were around the place. They were everywhere! In planters, in pots, hanging up to dry, climbing in vines across the ceiling in places... There was even a flower sprouting in an old shoe... Just what kind of things did Sans do around here?

He didn't bother trying not to drop bits of whatever kind of sandwich he was eating as he walked. Stepping into the bedroom he immediately began to snoop. The more he knew about Sans, the better. It would be easier to get the drop on him that way. Or at least that's what he told himself.

xxx

After a while Sans got zoned into his work like he normally did, flipping through pages and grinding things up he got up a few time to get leaves from the plants around his house a few dried a few fresh, water, oils. Before returning and mixing them together once the components were ready he drew a chalk circle in the corner of the room where he did most of his finishing works.

Setting the items in their proper places he cased his magic into the circle and let the rest take care of itself. There was a glowing light a spark of electricity before it crackled together into the finishing product. A small vile of a healing tonic is what laid before him, this was one of his more simpler projects that he gets requested often to make. It helped with colds and minor illnesses to heal faster and better than leaving them.

Picking it up he went over to a cabinet that held all his finished works. Once that was finished he walked over writing more down in a very loved and used journal. Jotting down that that order was completed he set it aside to start work on another assignment of his.

xxx

 

What kinda guy didn't keep anything personal in his damn bedroom? There weren't any pictures, journals, incriminating objects or even a fucking cum stain on the mattress! Sure, the room was a mess, but that was hardly anything worth using...

Also, his fashion sense was stupid. It was mostly paler colors and everything was all fancy and shit. The material felt nice, but that was as far as Red would go to praise it. Ah well. It was better than the dress.

Getting out of the satin horror was proving to be a little... difficult, however... The laces on the corset were tangled. The lace was torn and kept getting caught on his claws. Eventually he just said fuck it and started shredding the garment with his claws. 

Ten minutes later he decided that had been a bad idea... Lace and satin and silk and delicate laces were all tangled around his bones, quite tightly in some places, and his mobility was beginning to suffer. He couldn't even /try/ to shred the fabric anymore! He struggled and twisted, but that only led to him falling off the bed he'd been perched on and knocking into one of the potted plants. 

"Mother... Fucking... Bullshit... DRESS!! Aaaagh!!" He flailed angrily, throwing a short tantrum before he just sort of flopped over, panting. It was just a few more seconds before he caved.

"Sans! Hey asshole!! Tell me I can use my damn magic!!" It would be so much easier if he could just... 

Oh, and he could probably take advantage of the naive little bastard's good will and use his magic to kill the guy. Without magic he was dangerous. With it, he was lethal. It was why he needed to get freed from this slavery in the first place. He stood no chance against the pirates without his magic. He barely stood a chance /with/ it.

xxx

Hearing the other call he wiped himself off a bit before walking casually towards the source of the sound. Walking into the bedroom he stopped turned and started to bust up laughing. He couldn’t contain himself.

“The dress won.”

He laughed more he hadn’t laughed this good in a long time he needed this. Wiping the tears from his face his smile was large as he walked over to Red kneeling down and starting to help unravel the other.

“Remember you’re not /bound/ by any command you should be able to use your magic, or is that another distasteful addition to the soul bound?”

Sans was already able to remove quite a bit on the tattered dress, he was used to seeing others bare so it didn’t bug him. How else was he going to know what to make to help heal them?

xxx  
Sans actually came into the room...

"The fuck, man! Get out! M'practically naked here!" His voice may have hit an octave higher than normal, but dammit! Did Sans have no tact?! They didn't even know eachother!

And he wasn't exactly comfortable being near other people without his clothes on... For good fucking reason.

He struggled a little more when Sans came over to start untangling him, but he didn't actually manage to do anything or go anywhere. "Stop yer damn laughin an' just..." he sighed. "Yeah. It's a nother fuckin drawback t'being a fucking /slave/. Funny thing Most people who buy slaves don't like their property ta be able ta hurt 'em. So even if I were fuckin dyin I wouldn't be able ta use my magic 'nless you give the fuckin go ahead."

he jerked again against the satin and this time it gave a little, but only a little. He turned to glare at the other skeleton. "So jus' gimme permission 'er whatever and /leave/!"

He kind of hoped the guy was stupid enough to do it. Everything so far pointed towards him doing it. 

 

xxx  
“ Yea tha….”

In that moment it clicked to him when he said all commands he even took the one about the other one killing him. Looking down at the tied up monster a serious expression took hold on his face.

“Do not kill me or anyone else without my permission.”

Sighing he hoped he wouldn’t have to come to this but this with this stranger wasn’t going smoothly as he would have hoped.

“Dammit all, I didn’t want to do this but your leaving me no choice. Do not break shit, I need everything for my work. Do not leave this house unless you’re accompanied by me. Other than that you can do freely what you like in this house other than the orders I have given you.

With that he went about untangling the monster that laid before him.

xxx

The commands bore down on him like heavy stones, his eye lights getting dimmer with each one.... No. No this was still fine. There were loopholes. There were always loopholes. So he wouldn't be able to directly kill Sans. Just meant he'd have to find an indirect way... Right? Or would setting up an accident waiting to happen be considered his fault? Would the brand prevent him from setting anything up? Just because he'd have the intention of having Sans dead at the end of the endeavor?

Fuck... He really should have waited until bed time to try to kill him... He'd given the guy warning. Because Red had been impatient...

(That and he couldn't go through another 'owner' like that one... He just couldn't... They'd started out nice too...)

Maybe he could trick Sans into giving his permission? There was a thought...

Face set in a deep frown, Red tried to jerk away from Sans' hands again. "get the fuck away from me. I'll get myself out. Just fuck off n' leave me alone." he growled dangerously. He wondered if the brand would stop him if he just meant to hurt Sans, not kill him. 

xxx

Sans huffed he was done with this stranger, he needed to think of a nickname for him if the other was so against telling him his. Grabbing the others clavicle he pulled him close the same relaxed grin on his face.

“I am done with yer shit, I see yea have had a shitty life and I took yea in to free yea from that shit. It would be like seein my own bro up there and that wasn’t something I enjoyed seeing. So listen up here buttercup, let me work and behave yer’self and we will get along decent.”

Setting the other monster back down he got up, “If yea want me ta leave I will, I have work to do. Behave.”

With that Sans left the room keeping the door open as he went back to his study to work on more orders.

xxx

The grab had been completely unexpected. Sans hadn't been rough with him yet, so he'd been starting to wonder if (when) he would, but for some reason he still hadn't been expecting it. The moment that bare hand wrapped around his own bare bone, his soul froze up with fear. He wasn't able to say a damn thing while Sans stared him in the face and said his piece.

Then he left.

He sat there trembling for a second. But only for a second. With skill bourne of much practice, he gathered up that fear and turned it into anger. He screamed after the other skeleton with a snarl.

"Didn't fuckin ask ya fer help! Asshole! Fuck you! Fuck you and yer goddamn stupid charity! Fuck yer good intentions and fuck yer stupid! Fucking! Rules!!" He blanked his mind and flailed against the small desk in the room hard enough to knock one of the potted plants to the floor, shattering it. Almost the moment it touched the floor, Red felt the brand clamp down on him hard. It froze his breath and his magic felt so choked off he thought he might actually start to fall to pieces, but then it eased up.

He wriggled until he wasn't looking at the door anymore, then just laid there. Fuck Sans anyway! Red didn't need him! Didn't need anything he had to offer! He could take his help and his food and his fancy indoor plumbing and shove all of it right up his ass!!

xxx

Hearing something break he sighed and he just made it to his desk turning around he went back in. Leaning against the door for a moment he took in the 2 broken plants before walking back out and into the kitchen where he got 2 pans taking them back into the room and scooping the plants up and planting them in the pots until he was able to get new one.

Leaving the room he stopped at the door turning and looking back at Red, “Once your free, clean that shit up.” With that he left to put the plants into the kitchen. If the monster was going to act like a messy child he sure as hell was going to treat them as one and make him clean up his own mess.

xxx

 

Red didn't pay any mind to Sans as he came in and gathered up his precious plants. Fuck him. He was an asshole anyway. 

Red took in the command, mockingly repeating it back under his breath. He scoffed and stayed where he was. Loopholes, man. Technically, Red wouldn't be 'free' until Sans was dead and Red had gotten his revenge on the walking puddle. Even if the brand took it as intended, though, Red still didn't have to move. There was nothing in that command that said Red had to get 'free' right away. He was feeling spiteful enough to stay tangled up all damn week.

That mess was staying. He hoped the dirt seeped into the floor somehow and managed to leave a mark that would never come fucking clean.

xxx

Happy with his plants new, potted, home he smirked to himself and started to head back to his study when he grabbed a pair of scissors and walked back to the room to find that the other monster hadn’t moved.

“Here I was gonna, free, you but it, seams, that you are rather comfortable where you are.”

xxx

 

Red's mouth twitched at the joke, but he pushed it away quickly, affixing the scowl back in place. Not that Sans would have seen... What with Red facing away from the door and all.

"Fuck off." He growled, still not moving from where he was. He didn't care if he fucking lost magic circulation in one of his limbs.

That was one of the things about Fell monsters. They were temperamental, vengeful, and spiteful. All things that made them perfectly capable and even likely to get into petty little wars that had no winner. Red wasn't thinking about that though... He was just determinedly stuck on not doing a single thing Sans wanted him to do.

 

xxx

Sans walked over close, even if he was upset with the guy he wasn’t going to let him just lay there partially naked on a now dirty floor.

“Ah common, chip, up. The sun is shining the birds are singing. Dirt’cha, wanna have a better time than this?”

As he spoke he started to carefully cut the dress off the other monster.

xxx  
Red turned his head so he could hide his face against the floor. He didn't want Sans to see him smiling. "Shut up. Fuckin idiot." Yeah... Real witty there, Red. That'll totally get you what you want.

xxx

“What can’t handle me, silk-fully, made puns? It’s a shame I thought they were rather, dressed for, the occasion.”

By this time he was able to get at least one arm partially free from the tangled mess as he started to pull the smaller pieces of fuzz from the others monsters joints.


	3. Chapter 3

The jokes combined with the entirely unpleasant sensation of someone else picking stuff from between his joints was... Unsettling? Weird? Irritating? ... Yeah. Let’s go with irritating. That was always the easiest go to for Red. 

"Gaah! Just shut up n get offa me will ya?! This ain't spose ta be no fuckin joint effort!" He turned a glare on the other skeleton and would have struggled away but... Then he caught what he'd just said.

"Pfftheheheh!" He chuckled before he could reign it in. His eye lights darted up to the other's face and a light red flush was sudding dusting his own face.

xxx

Sans join in the laughter, “So yea do got yer’self a funny bone.” He had to admit the Red magic did look nice and this was the first time he ever seen a fell monster or there magic before.

“Apologize if I have crossed a personal boundary thought I would, de-fuzz, the situation. Seeing how an arm is free. I could leave yea to do the rest if ya like?”

xxx

Red's eyes narrowed. He didn't know what kind of game Sans was playing but Red didn't like it. He couldn't afford to like this damn guy! He needed to kill him and get out of here! He had things he needed to do! Important things!

Besides... If he let Sans keep helping then he was going to end up being in the same room as him while pretty much naked... No thanks.

"Yeah. Gimme the fuckin scissors n get out." He snatched the tool for the other's hand (though he wasn't rough enough about it to actually hurt Sans) then squirmed until he could sit up and started working on his other arm.

As the other was leaving, Red surprised himself by calling out. "Hey Sans." He didn't bother turning towards the door, still snipping away at the material and thread around his bones. "Name's Red." 

He figured Sans had at least earned that much from him.

xxx

He was about out when the other called out and what he heard was shocking. “Thank you but that mess needs to be clean sometime today please.”

It wasn’t an order just a simple request that held no anger like it did last time. Walking the rest of the way out he went back to his study. Wanting to get a few more orders done before the end of the day his list always seemed ever growing and he needed the free time to work on his side projects.

xxx

The words dove right into that special little space in Red's soul. That space reserved only for fucking Rage. 

"Fuck yer stupid fucking mess!" He snarled, turning and throwing the scissors in a perfect line and with enough force to embed halfway through the now closed wooden door. Red had actually been considering cleaning the damn mess. He really half way had been. He was cutting himself out of the damn dress, wasn't he?! Then Sans had to go and get pushy about it! Fuck him! Red would do what he wanted at whatever pace he wanted and if Sans didn't like that then he could just fucking /command/ him like the asshole Red new he was!!

Unfortunately, the moment the scissors touched the door, /breaking/ through the wood, he was hit with that pressure again that took away his breath. He clutched at the space over his soul with his only free hand, screwing his sockets shut as he rode through it. Damn... He hadn't even thought about the rules on that one. Ah well. He still had wiggle room before the mark went and zapped him. This was fine. Not like he'd never dealt with it before.

xxx

He purposely choose to ignore Red and his anger. Knowing at this point that he was nothing but an anger bean honestly who wouldn’t be with the shit the other had to have gone through while being a slave.

Shaking his head and letting his train of thought get back onto his work he started setting up for another vial of healing tonic. Wanting to make sure he worked on the easier projects while he had to deal with the newest addition to the house.

Time slowly passed as he got back into the groove of his work, the flow of mixing and obtaining what he needed made his lax smile turn into a genuine one. After a while he started to talk to himself as he worked holding up a vial to the light to help oxidize it swirling the mixture around as he watched it change colors before adding more into the mixture.

xxx  
As explosive as Red's anger was, and as spiteful as he could get, even he couldn't hold onto his anger forever. There were days he wished he could. Anger was so much easier than a lot of other things... Fear, pain, sadness... There were things that were easier than anger too, though, and one of those things was boredom.

He'd laid on the floor for a good long while. At least half an hour judging by the light coming through the window. He couldn't see a clock anywhere to get a better estimate. Either way, he'd been laying there a while and he was getting both painfully bored and desperately uncomfortable.

With a sigh, he pushed himself up and somehow managed to get onto his feet. Walking was impossible, but he managed to half hop, half shuffle his way over to the door to retrieve the scissors. 

He wasn't caving to Sans' demands. He was just bored and decided to do this on his own. He wasn't rolling over or doing as he was told or being a good little slave. He made this decision all on his own! And if getting out of this mess meant cleaning up the other, then fine. It was his choice. Not a command.

Red grumbled to himself as he started snipping at threads again, doing his best to convince himself of his own thoughts and reasoning. He wasn't stupid, much as many other monsters would beg to disagree with that notion. He knew he was being illogical and petty. He knew he was only hurting himself with his little stunts... But there were very, very few things Red still had control over in his life. he was going to take every opportunity he could to do his own thing and make his own choices. He hated bending to another's will. So if his options were to follow instructions or lay uncomfortably tangled in a mangled dress while half naked on the floor... Well...

It only took about another half hour to get free of the dress. That left him in the lacy ladies underwear, dark tights, and a garter belt. Those pirates really were perverts...

Sans' command hadn't been 'Once you are free and dressed' though, so as soon as the last shred of material fell away, he felt the mark start to bear down on him. At least Sans wasn't actually in here to watch him clean dirt and broken ceramic from the floor in women's underwear...

There was a small waste bin in the corner. He grabbed that and set it next to the mess as he went about picking up the broken bits of pottery. There was a broom in the hall closet, but like hell he was going to go out there looking like this, and he really didn't want to push the mark to see how long it would forgo zapping him if he decided to stop cleaning and get dressed first. So he'd just have to clean this all up by hand.

xxx

Going over into the corner once more he repeated what he had down earlier, with a crackle and pop the next vial was made and he put it away. Jotting down in his journal he let himself take a break in his chair. Stretching out he looked over to the window and looked outside letting his mind wander away from his work for this time.

It was always exhausting work but in the end it was worth it. Remembering when he and his brother were younger and a young spider lady had taken them in at taught Sans all he knew about alchemist. He had quickly befriended the spider lady’s daughter Muffet and his brother papyrus love testing out her baked goods.

As Papyrus and Muffet spent time in the kitchen making their creations Sans was watching and studying carefully under Muffet’s mothers skillful hands and nimble fingers. He knew it was magic but she made it seems like something greater. He was bright for his age and was able to do small minor stuff with ease and always wanted to try more advanced works. 

Pulling himself back from memories long gone it had been a while since he last ate, he didn’t need meals but he was a sucker for tomatoes slices. Getting up he strolled back towards the kitchen and started to cut himself up a tomato.

xxx

While the floor wasn't exactly spotless by the time he was done, it was cleaned to the best of Red's ability. There were no pottery shards that he could see and he'd wiped up most of the dirt with the remains of the dress. The dress was now also in the little waste bin.

For a vindictive moment he contemplated dumping everything back out of the bin. He'd done as commanded. He'd cleaned it up. Putting it back wouldn't affect a damn thing. He wouldn't put it past Sans to just make him clean it again, though, so he let the contemplation pass.

Now that he was able, he finished stripping out of the embarrassing clothing and dug up something from Sans' closet. A loose fitting shirt and a pair of trousers was just fine. He wasn't about to resort to wearing someone else's underwear... The clothes were actually a little big on him. Was Sans bigger than he was? Red hadn't thought he was... Maybe Sans just liked his clothes to be loose and comfy? Or maybe the dress had big poofy enough to make Red feel like he was bigger... Ah well. Didn't matter. Not like Red wasn't used to being smaller than other people. It was a pretty rare sight to find someone smaller than he was.

Once dressed he flopped over on the bed. It was soft and bounced a little when he landed. He had to keep reminding himself that Sans was actually really rich and had actually been able to pay a million gold for him... 

A million gold... Who had that kind of money anyway? Let alone was willing to throw it away out of some sense of obligation to his own species? Red just didn't get it. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Sans had actually spent a million gold on him.... And so far he hadn't really shown any interest in owning him at all. Sans had brought him home then just sort of... Left him alone. For the most part anyway... The only things he'd demanded so far was that Red respect his home and to clean up after himself. 

Did Sans really just want to help him out? But that didn't make any fucking sense!! It was /One Million Gold/!!

Growling, he ran a hand down his face. This wasn't getting him anywhere. Might as well go to the source of his frustration and actually ask. Even if he didn't get a straight answer, he could at least figure a few other things out just by talking to the guy. And Red sure as fuck wasn't going to just hide in the bedroom all the time like some scared little captive.

He found the other skeleton in the kitchen. Red leaned against the doorway, staring Sans down with his arms crossed against his chest. "So, I been tryin ta figure you out." he growled, getting Sans' attention, "Am I like, some kinda feel good project fer you or somethin? No one throws down a million fuckin gold just ta be nice. Not even fer their own kind. What're you gettin outta this? Whad'ya want from me?"

xxx

When Sans turned he had a slice of tomato hanging from his mouth as he stopped his cutting as to not harm himself. He used his tongue to help chew and pull the piece of tomato in after swallowing his lazy grin formed on his face.

“Spire of the moment purchase no side plan or secrets. Said before, don’t break things and stay in this house until yea show you’re not a bane to society and then honestly you’re free to go, I gotcha because you’re a skeleton and I wasn’t going to let one of my kind be treated like that if I could help.”

He took another slice and ate it before continuing,

“Or wha, ya want a total stranger ta do lewd things to yea? I’ll file that under the lewd Red file.”

His grin turned slightly playful as he grabbed another slice.

xxx

 

Red's eye lights gutted for a moment. But only for a moment. When they flickered back on they were dim, but he didn't let his expression show how that comment had affected him. At least if Sans was willing to make a joke about it then it meant he had no desire to do such things himself. Red could go ahead and mark that worry off of his list at least.

"Don't be a fuckin dick. Y'ain't gonna convince me it was just somethin ya just decided ta do, just ‘cause. No one throws that kinda money around on a whim! The fuck kinda idiot d'ya take me fer?" He seethed a little, claws digging into the material of the shirt he was wearing.

"And don't taunt me with that 'free ta go' bullshit. I ain't goin nowhere without my magic, and in case ya didn't catch it before when i spelled it out fer ya, I can't use my fuckin magic without gettin yer permission every, single, fuckin, time! So unless ya die I'm stuck wit'cha."

After a moment he smirked. "Ye regrettin yer 'impulse buy' yet?"

xxx

Sans shrugs, “Sure yer a pain but no I don’t.”

He lifted up the plate of tomato slices in a silent offering as he started biting small pieces off his current slice.

xxx

 

Red slumped with a little huff. He was no closer to understanding his new 'owner' at all. The guy's smile was the best damn poker face Red had ever seen. He just couldn't get a read on him.

"Whatever, man. Keep yer secrets." Not like Red planned to get to know him well enough for it to matter anyway. Red was still going to find a way to kill him. Then he was going to get out of here and go make captain Dick Cheese regret being born. After that... Well, no sense in planning anything after that.

Stepping forward, he plucked a tomato slice from the plate. For a moment, he just stared at it. "What's with all these plants anyway? Y'some kinda botanist er some shit?" He bit into the tomato, eye lights darting almost curiously up to Sans. 

... Yep. Asshole was taller than him. Ah well.

xxx

Looking down at the other he looked much better out of that dress he could almost say he was cute with his angry attitude. It closely resembled his brother when he got frustrated just less cussing. But that was an almost, finishing off the slice he was working on he locked eyes with Red as he spoke.

“Alchemist, the Royal Alchemist to be exact I make most cures for the town. All the plants are for different remedy’s I create and are very important to my work. You could say there the reason you’re ,tangled, up with me. I also dabble in Astrology as well, been working on mapping the stars but sadly I don’t have much free time for that.”

Sans grabbed the last slice and was about to take a bite when he stopped and offered it to Red in another silent ask.

xxx  
The joke had a small smile appearing on Red's face as he finished his slice of tomato. 

"Royal Alchemist, huh? I /herb/ that was a pretty lucrative job. Must be if ya were able ta throw away a fuckin million gold." He narrowed his sockets as he made the little jab, plucking the offered tomato from Sans' hand and popping the whole thing in his mouth.

xxx

Taking the plate and the knife to the sink he chuckled at Reds pun as he set them down in the sink planning on cleaning it later. “I have an, egg-cellent , little savings. My bro tell me I deserve nice things for all my hard work and that’s how I ended up with this furnished humble abode. He’s so cool.”

When he turned around he had an honest smile on his face with the topic on his brother. Walking passed the other to head back to his study he decided to take a chance.

“What were ya before all this?”

 

xxx

 

Hearing about Sans' brother soured his mood a little. Hearing the question soured it even further. Eye lights flickering, he backed away. 

"None a yer fuckin business..." Turning, he made for the door. "Think m'gonna turn in early. Do me a favor n die in yer sleep."

The anger in his words was forced and fake sounding even to him. It had been a long day. He was just... Tired...

He didn't want to think about the time before the pirates got him. He didn't want to think about the little life he and his brother had eked out for themselves. Didn't want to think about how noble and strong and just... Fuckin /cool/ his brother had been...

Because that only made him think about how he'd lost all of that...

Yeah. Laying down and pretending the world didn't exist for a while sounded amazing.

xxx

Stopping and turning he let his natural smile fall, “Bath before you sleep, I’ll be in the study if you need me.”

Turning back he went and sat at his desk table and started to read through one of his many journals.

 

xxx

His shoulders hunched at the words as his brand took it as a command. Dammit. He just wanted to go to bed! He growled at Sans before redirecting his path to the bathroom. He made sure to slam the door as hard as he could.  
xxx

He realized shortly after Red slamming the door why he did so, he must have phrased that as a command. Shrugging at least he knew the other would be clean but had to remind himself that   
he needed to phrase things so they weren’t taken as a command.

With that he refocused and started his reading over to make sure he didn’t miss anything due to his newest distraction. Sans was finding it harder and harder to concentrate with Red being there. He was worrying about the other and wondering if he should be doing something else. So use to being alone for so long its weird, nice but weird.

xxx  
If he had to take a bath anyway, he was going to fucking enjoy it. And fuck Sans and all of his stuff too!! He ran the hot water until the tub was full, filling it with all manner of soaps and bath salts and... Was that bone moisturizer? Eh, fuck it. That too. By the time the tub was full there was a small mountain of bubbles flowing over the porcelain edge.

Quickly undressing, he stepped in and sank into warm bubbly heaven. He gave a gusty little sigh, blowing bubbles everywhere with the movement. The hot water and bath salts seeped into his bones and joints, relaxing the tensions that were to be found there. What felt like years of grime from living with fucking /pirates/ seemed to just melt away.

He definitely wasn't going to admit it, but the bath might have been a good idea...

He stayed in there for what felt like an hour. The water stayed hot and the bubbles never lessened. It was kind of amazing. The only thing that might have made this better would be a pillow. He would have been completely fine with sleeping here.

Unfortunately, as it was, when he began to nod off his face ended up sinking beneath the water. he came up sputtering, bubbles leaking from his sockets.

Ok. Time to go to bed. He was plenty clean now.

He found a towel and dried off before redressing in the clothes he'd been wearing before. Looking over the room, he found bubbles, water and empty bottles everywhere. Perfect.

By now it was getting late and the house was beginning to get dark, so when he stepped out he'd half expected some candles to be lit. There was no glimmer on the walls from a flickering flame, however. Curious, he went to check in on sans and found the guy passed out in his chair. Red scoffed. Idiot... He was gonna hurt his neck like that. Not to mention the chill he;d probably catch when the night time temperatures hit...

Oh well... Maybe he'd get sick and die and save him some trouble. It was with only a little difficulty that he pulled himself away and went to bed.

xxx

He had awoken with falling out of his chair with a thunk. Lying on the floor for a moment he recalled the event and got up having a few bones pop and rolling his neck from it being stiff. Taking in the darkened room he decided he should move to the couch. Half assly crawling over he got up onto the couch and plopped onto his stomach. The softness was always welcomed when he awoke from his chair. Closing his eyes he started to drift again and soon was peacefully out.

The night trickled by and soon the sun started to rise and as normal the first bright shines hit right onto Sans face, He purposely had the couch like that so he wouldn’t oversleep and miss his delivers. Slowly pushing himself up he stretched yawning. Honestly he wasn’t ready to be up but the deliveries wouldn’t make themselves sadly.

Standing up he decided to check on Red before going and getting ready for the day. Pushing himself off the couch he walked over scratching his ribs through his shirt as he did. Slowly opening the door he saw Red curled up clinging to a balled up blanket he had to cover his mouth because that right there was adorable.

Heading into the room he went and pulled his long thick dress robs off of where they hung and went over and covered Red up. His dress robs were very comfortable and warm and seeing how Red seemed to have all the blankets in the ball it was the next best option. Happy with the other covered he left and went into the bathroom.

 

xxx

He probably slept better that night than he had any other night for the last year. So when he was woken up by a weight on him, he was understandably irritated. It was a very light weight though... And it was both warm and soft... he let out a little growl from his irritation and forced his sockets open in time to see Sans leave the room. A bit of investigation showed that he'd been covered by the other's robes...

A faint flush dusted his face and he turned to hide against his wad of blankets. 

"Fuckin idiot..." He wasn't sure if he meant Sans... or himself... 

xxx

After he was bathed he was in a towel when it clicked that he didn’t grab any clothes. He walked out with a towel around his waist and he knocked on the door. He wouldn’t barge in without fare warning this time.

“Hey Red, I seem to have forgotten a change of clothes. May I come in and grab them?”

xxx

Red tried to go back to sleep after that, but it felt like his head was all tangled up. There were a lot of things he was refusing to think about, but that didn't stop him from being a little torn up over those things.

The knock at the door startled him, his claws digging into the sheets and tearing them. Immediately his mark reacted, pressing in on him harder than the last two times. he was actually trembling by the time it let up this time and gasped in air.

Wheezing a little, he snarled at the door. "No! Fuck you! Stay naked n freeze t'death!"

xxx

Sans opened the door anyway, “My house, my room. Im getting my clothes, yer cute angry act can only last so long.”

He was done with Red, walking over to his dresser he opened it and pulled out a similar set to what he was wearing before leaving the room to dress in the bathroom.

xxx

The door opened and Red pulled the robes up over his head and tried to slow his ragged panting.

"Ain't an act, Asshole! M'fuckin angry!" Sans' flippant attitude was really starting to tick him off. Maybe he'd try to smack that lazy ass grin off that lackadaisical face today.

xxx

He didn't give Red one look as he left heading back into the bathroom and dressing for the day. Once done he walked out and back into his study call I g out to Red.

"I'm headin out, answer the door and be nice about it. A package should arrive later today, be gentle with it."

His tone darkened for his last sentence.

"One scratch on it and you're gonna have a bad time."

Grabbing his day robe he put it on tying the front as he started finishing preparing to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Red scowled under the cover of the robes, not bothering to respond to the commands. They weren't the immediate sort of command after all. Rolling over, he burrowed his face into the pillows and curled his tail up around himself. He'd get some more sleep. If there was nothing he needed to do right this second, then why bother getting out of bed?

A while later, Red was woken by the sound of firm knocking as well as the mark on his soul flaring with compulsion. Red sighed, even as he got up and out of bed. His clothes were wrinkled and practically hanging off of him, but he'd never been one to care about how he was presented. He'd always hated how uptight a lot of people were, having to always look presentable at all times. Fuck all that noise. it sounded like so god damn much work... Especially when he knew how much time and effort went into just putting on one of those gaudy french dresses...

He answered the door with a bright, polite smile.

"Hello. To what do I owe yer visit?"

The delivery person, a tall blue rabbit, stood up straight, looking a tad nervous. "Oh! So sorry. I thought this was the home of Sans, the royal alchemist?" The rabbit looked a bit confused.

"That it is. I was told ta be expectin a package fer 'im t'day?" Red eyed the brown paper covered box the other was carrying, There were a few sealed letters atop it as well.

"Oh! uh.. I was unaware he'd taken on an... Assistant..." The Rabbit's eyes trailed over Red's state of undress. It was clear he was making certain assumptions about the details of his relationship with Sans. Red's socket twitched in anger, but he kept the smile on his face.

"The package, Sir?" He had to force himself not to growl. He was getting really tired of the mark kicking his ass lately.

"Right, right. I'll just need you to sign here." He held up a notepad and offered a pen. Red signed his name (only just refraining from writing something rude as well, unsure of that would be considered not 'being nice about it'.

"Thank ya." Red smiled a final time, accepted the package and letters, then closed the door in the rabbit's face in the nicest way he could. Red huffed and glared at the door. Stars but he hated dealing with people. Or at least he hated dealing with uptight, proper, and well mannered people. In his experience they were the worst kind of assholes. At least the uncouth were up front about how much of an asshole they were. Give Red a rowdy pub over a high class tea party any day.

He let the letters just drop to the floor. He wasn't about to go the extra mile for Sans. Guy could pick up his own damn mail. The package, however, he'd been commanded to be gentle with. He stared at it for a moment, before a wicked smile spread across his face.

He was still pretty pissed off about the thwarting of his murder plans, as well as the several commands that Sans had been throwing at him. Guy had said Red would be 'free' here for the most part. That this was Red's house too pretty much. But then he kept using the power he had over Red to make him do whatever he wanted and that was fucking irritating. Sure, it hadn't been anything bad yet, but Red had no doubt that it would only be a matter of time. May as well fight back in whatever petty way he could while he could still pretty much get away with it.

So Red climbed the stairs with the package. He'd been looking for a window, but instead he was blessed with a pull-down ladder to the roof. Careful not to scratch the package, he climbed up, popped the hatch, and set the package very gently out in the sun and wind. He hoped the elements were very unkind.

Fuck you, Sans.

Then he wandered off to find something to do. There weren't many options. He ended up in the study, with one of the many scientific books that were to be found on the many shelves in the room, sprawled across the couch and passing the time by reading. It was a good thing Sans liked the stars, same as Red did. It made the reading at least a little enjoyable.

xxx

Walking out of the house he felt like nothing but a bundle of nerves. Leaving Red alone he wonder if he should order him to just sit somewhere and only move to answer the door. Shaking his head he left it at just a thought. He needed to trust him he wasn’t already to leave the house so it should be fine, right?

Taking a shortcut he was in town with his goods walking door to door of the assigned shops or personal delivery getting paid and having small talk with those who passes. By the time he was to the bank to deposit the money he had 3 new orders from passing people on the streets. 

Even though it was tiring to walk so much it was the biggest way he got his orders for more work. The only ones who normally visit are emergency cases or the mail rabbit. Speaking of which he literally ran into as he left the bank,

“Heya Sans! I delivered your package to your… assistant.”

Sans stared at him blankly for a moment before it clicked, “Ah, you're talkin about Red. Just an acquaintance unsure how long he will be stayin.”

There was a tell on the rabbit's face that knew a rumor was just about to be created and he was the source of it. Ignoring it he knew he couldn’t stop the rabbit and honestly he didn’t care what others thought of him. He will explain to them that it was just town gossip and wasn’t true.

Once everything was accomplished he walked into an alley and short cutted to his house, the sight he had before him had his eye gutted out. The batch of vials he had ordered was on the ground dented. He could tell they must have fallen. Walking over he picked it up and shook it and all he could hear was broken glass.

Holding the box in an arm and opening the door with the other he walked in. “RED, I’m back.”

Carrying it in he shut the door behind him wondering if any of the vials survived so he would still be able to have spares in case of emergency orders. Walking farther in he spotted Red out of the corner of his sight.

“Eventful day?” 

Setting the box on a table he opened it a sigh left his mouth as he looked at the broken vials. With a white gloved hand he looked throw the box pulling out ones he thought could still be used and to examine them closer later in better light.

xxx

The door opened and Sans' voice startled Red. He'd actually been pretty immersed in this book about constellations. Then Sans came in, though, and Red's attention was immediately shifted. An amused smirk painted his face.

"Eventful? Nah. Kinda just /crashed/ on yer couch fer a bit. Decided ta take a /break/ from the stresses 'a my life." His smirk widened. "How bout you?" He could hardly keep from laughing.

xxx

A small smirk played his face, he always enjoyed a good pun even if it was at his own expense.

“Hope you’re not too /broken/ up about my return. Musta been nice ta have some alone time.”

He was peeved but he sort of expected something to go wrong when asking Red of all people to get a package. Saving what he could and examining the he was only able to save 4 out of the 20 he ordered. This wouldn’t last him long at all. He would need to place in another order next time he was in town.

xxx

Red kept his smile but his sockets narrowed. That hadn't been the reaction he was expecting. Especially with that threat Sans had given before he left. So... he wasn't going to be punished? Hurt? Commanded to do something demeaning? That was really... It? A joke while Sans tries to salvage what he could? 

Why was Sans so fuckin weird?!

Lazily, he held the book back up where he could continue reading. "Sure," He responded, "Nice as it could be when m'locked up in the house. Ya got hardly anythin ta do round here."

xxx

Sans moved his head side to side in thought, “Well I do but it’s all work related and not much casual entertainment. Ya could go out on deliveries with me, ill be back in tomorrow for a replacement order. Ya could get something ya like to entertain yourself here.”

Now that endeavor was done he took in the house, nothing seemed broken or out of place. Walking back to the front door to place his cloak he noticed the mail on the floor. He blinked at it for a moment at least they made it inside the house. Picking them up and hanging his cloak he turned to get his mail opener from his desk. Opening the one that was addressed from the palace first he Read it in silence as his face morphed into something of horror than amusement.

“We just got invited to a Ball.” A knowing smile was on his face as he stared at Red.

xxx

Again, Red was brought up short. Sans wanted to take him into town?... And get him something to entertain himself?... There was a limit to a person's idiocy, wasn't there? Wasn't he even a little bit angry?! Was he really so fucking forgiving that he was going to look past something he'd actually /threatened/ Red not to do, and then /buy him things/?! The guy was really starting to piss him off, and now his marginally good mood was completely shot.

He focussed back on the book with a growl and a muttered "Whatever."

When Sans mentioned the ball, Red scoffed. "Pff. Have fun with that. I ain't goin." He turned the page roughly.

xxx

Walking back into the study and over to the couch he leaned against the back of the couch and down at him. “I go, you go. I need a date and it mandatory. Queens attempt in hookin me up again. So guess what sunshine imma kill two birds with one stone. Consider this yer punishment for breakin more of my shit.”

He beamed down a shit eating grin down at Red soaking up the anger like it was a source of life for him.

xxx

Red snarled and just suddenly /needed/ to hurt this guy! Slamming the heavy book closed he sat up and made to slam it into that smarmy little smile and fucking break it! As quick as he was, however, the mark on his soul was quicker, squeezing tightly and stealing his breath. The book fell to the seat of the couch and Red fell against the back of the couch, a hand clutching at his chest as he struggled to keep his vision from going black.

A moment later he was panting and cursing as he tried to recover. "D-dammit! Was just tryin ta hurt ya, not kill ya! Why'd it act up that time?!" His voice was reedy and higher than normal, his body trembling as he came down from the sensation of his entire being getting squeezed tight.

xxx

Was it bad that he was starting to get use to Reds painful reactions already? Deciding to push that thought off he relaxed more against the back on the couch still watching Red.

“Dust to /dust/, a /tick/ away.  
A simple /check/ that’s all you need.”

He said it almost like a riddle to be solved by the other also throwing in a bit of dark puns as well. Pushing himself up from the couch he walked over to desk and sat down to go over a few papers waiting for the knowing feel of someone checking him.

xxx

Red mumbled and muttered angrily at the stupid riddle that wasn't even really a riddle. God damn asshole. Was it really so hard to just say 'check me'? So he did. And found the reason for the marks sudden flare. 

"Fuckin one HP?! Are ya serious?! So I can't even smack ya?! That's bullshit!!!" Of course his hp would be that low! Of course the most annoying master he'd ever had would be so easy to kill and yet so hard to off at the same time! Fuck Red's life!!

xxx

Shrugging he went back on reading, “Not like I choose ta have 1hp, I got the short end of the straw.”

Turning the page he grabbed a quill and jotted down a few things. “So you will be matching my rob colors, I’ll be placing the order in the morning when I head back into town. For now I have a few orders to fill to deliver tomorrow.”

Getting up from his seat and walking over to the bookshelf he pulled a few books out and went back to his desk. “I have to ask you try not to distract me these are difficult as it is and I don’t wanna poison anyone.”

With that he started to open the books and make sure he was able to grab everything he needed for this next spell.

xxx

Red growled lowly, muttering a short 'What the fuck ever' before curling back in his corner of the couch to keep reading his book. It was obvious he wouldn't have a say in this and fighting it would just get him hurt more. He was just... /tired/ by this point. Not in the sense that he was sleepy, but in the sense that he was just so fucking tired of nothing ever going his way. Better to just throw himself into the world of stars and skies for now.

Besides... As much as he wanted to kill Sans, he didn't want some out of whack potion being given to a kid or something and getting them poisoned, like Sans suggested. Despite his desire to commit murder, Red really didn't like getting people hurt. He needed Sans dead, but he didn't need Sans to hurt others just because Red wanted to be difficult.

So he spent his time reading quietly while Sans worked, his tail tip swaying over the edge of the couch and his knees bent to prop up the book.

xxx

It was some time later when everything was completed for this next run and he went over to the corner to finish it off and combine it. Drawing is circle and setting the items where he needed them to be he started to channel his magic. The room filled with blue light as them items started to combine together. Half way through something started reacting to it and he knew that it was unstable and was going to blow.

Turning he used a few bone attacks to hit the back of the couch to tip it over taking Red with it. Ignoring the hissing growls Sans was able to get around and pushed Red down against the floor shielding him with his own body as the corner of the room exploded and engulfed in flames before sputtering out on its own.

Pushing up from the floor he looked down at Red with worry, “Sorry about that, you okay?”

xxx  
He only noticed the flash of magic in passing, barely paying attention to it. Sans was just doing his potion making stuff. It wasn't near as interesting as the book he was reading.

Then Red went tumbling to the floor as the couch was toppled. "Aah! Sans! The fuck?! What're ya- !!" 

He'd been struggling to right himself when suddenly Sans was over top of him, pressing him down and sending him mind to very, very dark places. It seemed like his thought process had completely crashed, brought up short by the fact that there was another body on top of his. Then there was an explosion of sound and light and he could only hunker down further under Sans to avoid the heat that filled the room.

Seconds later it was over, and Sans was asking him if he was ok.

No. No he definitely wasn't... But that's not what he said.

His body trembling with how stiff he was holding himself and his eye lights completely guttered out, he glared up at Sans. "Get. Off. Of me." His voice shook with strain.

xxx

 

He did just that and fully moved off of Red, “That was my bad this is a tricky potion I must have added to much of something. I thought I did it by the book…” Sans continued to ramble a bit about his potion failing and getting up when he turned away his back was lightly charred from the heat of the blast.

Walking around the couch he took in the damaged, he done worse the area would survive. He knew his maid was going to have a cow. He could feel his magic was zapped from that spell he would have to wait to try again. He muddled over if he had enough magic left to at least complete one thing today. Deciding against it he went over to his desk to look over his notes to see where he went wrong. He also decided he would ask one more time about Red, “Are yea okay Red?”

xxx

Sans got off of him and he scrambled away until his back was pressed to the downed couch. He took a moment to just breath and get his pounding soul to calm down. When he looked up it was to berate the other some more, but his voice caught in his throat. Sans had his back to him.. It was all charred up, the robes burnt though in a few places. Red froze.

His eye lights followed the other as he moved, focus locked on the damage. Damage that Sans had taken while shielding him. Damage that could have easily killed Sans with those abysmal stats.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that...

Sans moved out of his line of sight and Red moved his gaze down to himself. He was completely unscathed. He clenched his fists.

At the inquiry, Red stood. "M'fine." He muttered, keeping his head down. "Think m'gonna go lay down." He turned towards the door and headed that way not looking at Sans. He didn't want to think. Better to escape to the realm of sleep. Like he usually did. It was the only place he'd had to run to for the past year.

xxx

Nodding to the other he waved the other off, “Sleep well.”

Waiting until he was alone he let himself lean over onto the table more and closed his eyes as he gritted in pain. One thing he was sure of at this point was to not let Red see when he was in a weakened state. Red already wanted him dead and he didn’t want to give the other any opportunity in such matter.

The heat was hotter than he thought was going to combust he went over the ingredient in his mind wondering what could have caused that. Pulling down some burn ointment he started undressing. To his dismay some parts of his clothing melted against his bones. This was going to be more painful than he originally thought. He added too much of something for sure. Reaching behind him he slowly started to pull at the clothing but it was stuck firmly and at this point he was gagging trying to hold back any noises.

Sucking it up he had no choice with his magic zapped he couldn’t shortcut to someone for help so he walked out and to Reds room knocking.

“R…red?” His voice was strained and had cracked, oh yea he wasn’t doing too hot.

xxx

Red was all curled up under the blankets in Sans' room, trying to force his mind to shut off, when there came a knock at his door. The fuck did Sans want now?! Why couldn't he just go away?! 

He ignored how strained the other's voice sounded. He didn't want to think about it. "M'tryin ta sleep Sans. Fuck off."

xxx

Having to take a slow breath before he started talking again to hopefully have it be normal. “Sorry, My shirt melted to ma bones. I can’t get it off and don’t have magic to go get help. Look at this as a chance ta hurt me without getting in trou….”

A wave of dizziness over took him as his already low magic started flickering, falling against the door with a thud he slid down to the floor hitting his back.

“FUUCK!”

The pain that shot through him made him seize a bit as he could feel a few parts where his clothes ripped off.

xxx

The more Sans spoke, the more Red tensed, ready to shut the guy down, tell him to go into town for help, senda fucking messenger pigeon for help... Anything else! But then he heard the other's voice waver and there was a thunk against the door, followed by a curse.

Dammit...

Before he thought about it too much, Red hopped up from the bed and darted over to the door. He opened it a little jerkily, not even thinking about whether or not that would Disturb Sans if he were leaning against the door.

"Dammit, you stupid sunuva bitch." Roughly, he helped Sans up and then over to the bed. "Doin dangerous shit n fuckin hurtin yerself and then ya ask /me/ fer help?! How fuckin dumb can yet get?!"

Even as he spoke, however, he'd helped Sans down into a sitting position, pushed until he was facing away, then carefully started to get the melted and charred bits of material away from the injured places on Sans' back. He was exceedingly gentle about it, using the tips of his claws to carefully work each piece away. Any time Sans flinched away, Red would curse.

"Hold th'fuck still, Asshole."

xxx

His hazed eyes were screwed shut his hands on his knees gripping hard from the pain but trying his best to hold still. Soft curses left his mouth as it went, he knew this was stupid but there wasn’t much he could do. Honestly he could feel his health tick away he knew if Red didn’t finish soon he was going to pass out and if he sustained any more injuries even minor at this point he knew Red would get his wish and he be dust on the floor.

As the seconds seemed to slowly drag on a small gasping groans passed his waves of dizziness got closer together, he needed to get the ointment on before he literally passed out so it wouldn’t get infected.

“I… its good’nough. Needta get ointment on.. be… before I….b.. for….”

As he stood up to get the ointment that was on his desk in the other room it was too much for him at this point. His body started to fall backwards towards Red as his magic gave out and the world went black around him.

xxx

He'd nearly gotten everything away from the charred bone when Sans started talking and pulled away.

"Uh, Sans? I really think ya should sit'cher ass ba-Woah!" Sans wobbled and Red stood to catch him before the guy could make his injuries worse. Carefully, he lowered the other to the bed and huffed as he offloaded the larger form's weight.

"God dammit..." He muttered, running a check. That HP was dangerously low. "Yer lucky I owe ya one now, Asshole." He sighed, speaking softly.

Excuse in place, Red situated Sans a little more comfortably on the bed then left to get a small basin and wash cloth. He didn't know what ointment Sans needed. It would be better not to chance getting the wrong thing when there were so many wrong options. This was an /alchemist's/ house after all.

Basin of clean, warm water in hand, Red returned to the room and started gently working Sans out of his burned robes. The more bone he exposed, the more old burns he found. Red frowned. Sans really didn't seem to take very good care of himself. Damn pathetic-... Red sighed.

Gently, Red set to work cleaning the soot and debris from the other's bones. He couldn't get any ointment, which would have been better, but he /could/ clean things up so that there would be less danger of infection before Sans woke up and could direct him.

xxx

It was some time later before Sans finally awoke, the sun was just about set and he pushed himself off the bed with a groan.

“Fuck! What happened?”

He tried to go over the past events in his mind but he was coming up short, he was working and then… ‘Oh yeah a spell backfired and he got injured. Red had helped and… wait Red helped him. That was a weird concept.’


	5. Chapter 5

Sans was out for a long time. Red kept watch over him that whole time. He did his best to keep from thinking about his actions too much... He owed Sans. If the guy hadn't protected him from that explosion, then chances were that Red would be the one face down on the bed right now.

If he wouldn't have been dust anyway...

He'd been starting to nod off in a chair next to the bed, the astrology book from the other room slowly sliding from his lap, when Sans finally woke. Red startled at the words, his book falling to the floor with a dull thump. He looked over to the other, seeing him finally awake, and something in him uncoiled a little. He chose not to think about that too.

"The fuck're ya doin?" He growled, standing and stepping over to the bed so he could gently push Sans back down. "Don't move around so much, ya idiot. Yer back's been roasted n yer HP's seen better days."

Once he was sure Sans wasn't going to try to sit up again, he backed off a bit. "Now why don'cha tell me where that ointment is ya mentioned earlier?"

xxx

He looked at Red with a lose of words and only when the other face started to turn irritated is when it clicked that he had asked where the ointment was.

“Oh uh, on the desk. Small round metal container. Only thing like it on my desk. Uh I.. thank you.”

He was a little confused why Red wanted to help him, didn’t the other want him dead?

xxx

Red scowled. "/Don't/ fuckin thank me. You-.. !" He paused, calmed down, and tried again. "Ya saved my life when ya... I ain't exactly sturdy either so..." He drug a hand down his face with a sigh.

"Just lemme do this. Don't think nothin of it cause it aint somethin ta think over. I'll keep tryin ta kill ya after yer better. Just consider yerself lucky I got some morals, pal." And with that he turned to go get the ointment. 

He found the little metal container where he'd been told and picked it up. He stared at it for a moment, his teeth clenched. He felt like he was being a complete idiot right now. He would hardly have to do anything to get Sans dead right now. He probably wouldn't even have to piss off his mark... 

But there was just... Something in him that wasn't letting him just sit by. He told himself it was his sense of debt but... No. No that was definitely all it was. As soon as he cleared his debt with Sans, he'd be free to find some other way to kill him. This wouldn't be his only chance. Especially if this sort of thing was a common occurrence like he thought it might be, after seeing... All those burns...

He had to consciously loosen his grip on the little metal tin, his hand having started to shake. He turned and went back to the bedroom.

"A'right, so here's how this' gonna go. I'm gonna get this shit on ya and yer gonna just lay there n be completely still and not bitch about nothin, got it?" He sat on the bed next to the topless monster, removing the lid from the tin. There was a wicked little smile on his face. He kind of liked being the one to give the orders for once.

xxx

He felt weird and not because his back was burned, he was so use to Red just being an angry bean that this showing of… caring? Was throwing him off he was hopeful that it would happen one day but not this day. Shaking his head as the other came back and started a playful smirk danced across his face.

“Oh yes Master.”

The playful sarcasm that laced his words were real as he turned and laid back down on his stomach waiting the painful burn that was about to befall him.  
xxx

"Pfft!" Red tried to cut off his amusement at the joke, but it was a seriously messed up thing to say. Even sarcastically. His humor had always been a little dark though. "Jus' shut up, Asshole."

He didn't bother to suppress his smile. Sans was facing away from him anyway. Gathering up a bit of the ointment on his fingers he went about applying it to the burns. It was difficult to keep the process painless when he was tending burns with claws, but he did the best he could. It was a damn sight better than Sans would have done on his own while twisting around to get at the injuries.

xxx

His hands gripped at the blankets under him as he trembled slightly from the pain and the weird sensation the others claws sent through his bones as well. Once Red had pulled away and finished he pushed himself from the bed to be in a sitting position. He decided he wasn’t going to dare move off the bed just yet.

Hunching over he ran his hands over his face he was still so tired, he hated magic drain from over working himself turning at looking over at Red his signature poker face grin back on his face.

“Don’t care Imma say thanks again, Thank you Red been a pain to do that m’self.”

Deciding he had enough of being on the bed and tomato sliced sounded great he choose to chance moving off the bed.

“Now its dinner and tomato slices are callin me!”

Xxx

Red placed a hand on Sans' shoulder pushing him back into a seated position, his scowl firmly back in place. "An' chance you undoin all the work I jus' did? I dun think so. I can getcha whatever. You ain't leavin this bed till ye've got a night's rest b'hind ya." He growled imposingly, just daring Sans to object. Red was not above tying the little asshole to this bed.

xxx

Red was just full of surprises today, how someone can go from purposely breaking his shit to not allowing Sans out of bed was beyond him.  
“A’right A’right, just bring me some tomato slices just need somthin ta help restore magic.”

Thinking to himself ‘If I die than at least it was by tomato’s’

Slowly he lowered himself back down onto his stomach, he felt the exhaustion in his bones and knew moving wasn’t going to be good for him right now but he still felt weird that Red was willingly helping him in his time of need.

Xxx

He wasn't sure why he'd been expecting a fight on this. Maybe he was overestimating how stubborn Sans was? "W-well good! You just... Stay here..."

He glanced back just before he left the room, seeing Sans lay back down and get comfortable. Red nodded to himself and made his way to the kitchen.

There were actually quite a few tomatoes in the cool box. He took out two, fetched a plat, found a knife, and got to slicing. He got some cheese and sliced that too. He figured this would probably end up being dinner, so he'd eat some of it too. Sans could just damn well share.

Taking the plate with the sliced edibles, he went back to the room. He stepped around to the other side and climbed up to sit against the headboard.

"Dinner's served." He took a tomato slice and a cheese slice and popped them both into his mouth at the same time.

xxx

Turning his head to face Red he grabbed a tomato slice and started nibbling on it as he remained laying down. It was too much effort to move right now he hummed in approval as he finished his first slice.

Reaching to get another his hand collided with Reds and a light flush appeared on his face, “Apologize, I was tryin to get /handsy/ with the tomato’s. Just lookin at im, all red and sexy like.”

It took him a second after grabbing and biting into another slice of how that sounds and he couldn’t resist a snorting type laugh. He wanted to chance looking at Red if he thought the same but decided against it not wanting to make the other feel uncomfortable with even it being an accidental wording.

xxx  
Red's trademark crimson magic dusted his face at the words. Grabbing another cheese and tomato combo, he glanced away, fighting down the urge to smile at the stupidity of that joke. 

"Probably fer the best that yer standards're so low. /Cheese/ fruits're prolly yer best bet at findin a to/mate/o." He popped his food into his mouth, smirking down at Sans to see how he took his joke/insult.

xxx

Sans put a hand over his chest in mock approval, “Ya mean it? My one true love it these lovely /Red/ tomato’s? I knew it! What more could a guy ask fer.”

After eating another bit he stopped and did a mock glare over at Red, “Yer touchin my one true love, I think im getting jelouse over here.”

xxx

Red couldn't help but snicker at the dramatic declaration of love. Was this guy for real? Such a fuckin idiot!

At the mock glare, Red paused his laughter. He looked over at Sans with narrowed sockets then, slowly and deliberately while maintaining eye contact, he reached for a tomato, placed it on his tongue, and deliberately pulled the whole slice into his mouth. He swallowed without chewing.

xxx

Sans jaw dropped as he watched such a lewd display, “M…my tomato… she was so young and innocent. HAVE YOU NO SHAME! You didn’t even chew! What kind of monster are you!”

Sitting up he picked up the plat and held it close, “It’s okay ill save you all! I’ll show you how yer suppose ta eat tomatoes! Loving and carin and slowly chew to savor each flavor!”

xxx

He almost choked he was laughing so hard. He couldn't even remember the last time he laughed like this, loud and unrestrained, his arms wrapped around his middle. He thought maybe his tail was even wagging a little, thumping rhythmically against the bed.

"Hehahah!! Oh my fuckin Stars! Yer fuckin face! H-holy-.. Are you fer fuckin real?! Heh heh hah!" there were actually tears in his sockets, dear stars above!

xxx

Watching Red laugh took his breath away he had to admit he looked much better so relaxed and happy and dare he say it, carefree. He still wasn’t planning on giving him the tomato’s, grabbing the cheese he handed them over to Red.

“Yes and yea don’t get no more of my babies, you can have the cheese. Imma show these lovely ladies a good time and yer not invited! So indecent with my tomatos!”

xxx

He was still shaking with mirthful little tremors when he reached to take the cheese. His vision was blurring a bit, so he reached to wipe the tears away.

"K-keep 'em." He chuckled. "I alway thought cheddah was bettah anyways." He let his laughter die down a little more before popping a cheese slice into his mouth.

xxx

 

Another mortified look was on his face, “How dare you! Not even going to put up a fight! For shame!”

Turning his attention to the tomatoes he picked one up. “It’s okay i'll savor every little bit of you.”

Taking the tomato he chewed it properly enjoying every bite before grabbing another one.

“We respect the tomato in this house!”  
xxx

 

Red scoffed. "Heh. How'd such a doof get such a smart person job? Seriously, I think m'loosin IQ points just bein here." Red shook his head a bit, stifling a yawn before popping another slice of cheese into his mouth. It had been a pretty long day and he hadn't gotten a nap even once.

xxx

Sans shrugs finishing off the tomato’s and setting the plate on the side table, “Mm, mnot a smart person job. Just… gotta… know plants. Not th-at hard.”

Being on his bed was making for a much more comfortable sleeping position than what he was use to even if his back was burned and he was lying on his stomach. Just about snuggling into the pillow he yawned and mentally blaming Red for giving him the yawn.

“Thanks fer the food.” Sand closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep, his body was worn out and he could feel it needing the rest to finish healing.

xxx

Polishing off the last piece of cheese, Red watched Sans nod off. He could actually see as the other drifted off and bid the waking world good bye. 

"Stop thankin me fer shit..." He muttered, his sockets drooping. He settled in a little further, leaning against the soft pillows at the headboard. He'd just keep an eye on Sans a little longer. Didn't want him rolling in his sleep and wiping the ointment off... Or aggravating his wounds... He'd just wait... Until he knew... That Sans was well and truly... Aslee-....

His sockets fell closed and that was that. In his sleep, he ended up pressing closer to Sans' side. He was as close as he could get without hurting the other. It was the friendly, warm magic that drew im. So often he was surrounded by malicious intentions... There was something about this magic though... It was soft and kind, if a little rough around the edges. It soothed him. For once, his dreams were actually kind of pleasant. Filled with a wide smile and gentle white eye lights.... For some reason there were also dancing tomatoes in burgundy dresses with black lace...

He would later blame that on the cheese. It had to have been bad.

xxx

Sans awoke with an interesting sound leaving his mouth as the other brushing against his sensitive healed bones. He was to asleep to really figure out what kind of garbled mess of a sound he made. Being partially asleep didn’t help trying to decipher the noise.

Then it clicked to him that the other was still with him and the sun was now up. Letting himself think on it for a moment longer he decided it didn’t bug him and he wanted more sleep. Snuggling back into his pillow he let the other cling to him as he slept as he himself tried to get back to sleep.

xxx  
When red woke it was to a strange garbled noise that vaguely resembled a voice. It startled him awake, his claws digging into whatever he was holding for a moment as he jumped. His sockets flew open and he stared sightlessly for a moment at the other person in the bed.

After a few silent seconds he snapped into awareness and suddenly he was very awake. With a yelp he scrambled away from Sans, releasing his hold on the other's arm and finding himself flailing into a disgruntled little heap on the floor.

Frantically he checked over himself, hands patting around on his chest like he couldn't believe the shirt was still there, then he just sort of flopped, relieved to find everything he was wearing was still in place.

xxx

The grip on his sensitive bones made him gasp and then the warmth next to him was scurrying away like a scared animal. Pulling himself to the edge of the bed and looking down so only his eyes were lazily showing, “I know I’m boney but I can’t be that bad of a cuddle buddy.”

xxx

"Sh-shut up!" He barked at the other before scrambling to his feet. He felt too vulnerable on the floor. 

His mind, while awake now, was still slow in piecing together his situation. It was coming back to him now. The explosion. Him taking care of Sans. The meal they'd shared... The jokes...

Shit... Why had he allowed himself to do that?!

His eye lights narrow little pins of dull light in his skull and his tail dragging along the ground, he made for the door without a single added word. He needed to get away from Sans for a bit. This was getting way too dangerous... He was starting to... /Enjoy/ the other's company...

That was no good... It was no good at all! He needed to kill the guy! Some new distance needed to be made. Physical if not emotional. So he found the farthest corner he could and hid in it. He wound up on the second floor, hiding in a closet... He would have gone to the roof, but it looked like the rule to stay in the house meant not seeing open air at all.

He needed to think. He needed to figure out what his next step was... 

Dammit, he really needed to kill Sans…

xxx

Watching the others retreating form hurt a bit but he knew this was all new to Red. Being shown kindness without expecting anything in return. 

Getting up he moved his shoulders around testing out how it felt. The ointment and food seemed to have done the job and the rest with a comforting warmth was nice as well. 

Dressing he shivered as the cloth went over his bones. Always felt weird when things were healing. His magic was still low he would have to wait another day to try that spell again.

Dressed he needed to make sure to get the outfit for the ball. He was about to leave when he remembered he said he would take the other with.

Walking throughout the house he could find him so he did the next best thing,

"Red, I'm heading into town. Yea wanna go or just want me ta get yea somethin? "

He hoped he spoke loud enough for the other to hear him from where ever he was hiding.

 

xxx

Red did hear the other from his hiding place, but he didn't feel like responding. Especially when it would probably give away his hiding place. So he kept quiet and curled up a little more tightly, as iff that alone would keep Sans from finding him. He just needed more time. That was all... He wasn't being a coward! He was just... Trying to maintain the distance! Distance that certainly wouldn’t be kept if he went with Sans into town…

xxx

Waiting a few before he spoke again, "Alright Red I gotta go, I'll bring yea somthin back."

With that he left the house before shortcutting into town.

Appearing near his first stop he wanted to get the orders for his vials then he went to the tailoring shop and ordered 2 custom outfits match I g for him and his date for the ball. He only felt a little bad when he didn't correct her on it being a dress. 

Next stop was for reds own personal entertainment. Looking through the store he wasn't really sure what to get him. After some time he got a few puzzles assortment of books some pads of paper and a set of quills for him. Content with what he got he went to his last stop the local pub to order food for the both of them. He ordered them 2 burgers loaded with fries and toppings galore. Arms full and tasks done he left and short cutter back home.

Entering the house he called out to Red once more,

"Red I got yea food and thing to entertain yer'said with."

xxx

There was one thing that kept running through Red's head while Sans was gone. Sans needed to die... The thought was beginning to get a painful little edge on it and that just... It wasn't acceptable. At all. Sans needed to die and it needed to be soon. If this drug on for any longer, it was going to become too painful...

But Red needed this... He needed his freedom. He needed full access to his magic... He needed to be able to fight the Captain. To kill the captain... He needed to be able to avenge his fucking brother! Already it had taken him far too long!

A year... It had actually been an entire year since That Day. Red still couldn't bring himself to think back on it...

After. After Brooke was dead, Red would look back and be able to remember his brother fondly. Then... He would join him.

But that all hinged on Red's 'master' kicking the bucket! It had never been so difficult to off an owner before. Red would need all of his creativity for this. He would need... Traps...

He hadn't built a trap since before That Day, but he could still recall how a lot of the mechanics worked. It would be fine. He wouldn't break anything. He wouldn't leave the house. And he wouldn't be the one to kill Sans, it would be the traps and Sans' own stupidity for falling into them!

And so he set to work. He was able to detach himself from what he was doing. He just /didn't let himself think about it/. he laced the entire house with them, putting more effort into this than he had anything in a long time. He didn't stop for a break at any point. /Couldn't/ stop without his mind starting to scream at him, reminding him of soft white eye lights, a kind smile, and a firm /living/ body shielding him from harm... Just like That Day....

No!! No don't think about it!! There were things he still needed to do!

He finished some time before Sans got home. Then he hid back in his closet. He didn't want to be down there when Sans got home... He didn't think he could stand to watch.

xxx

Walking in he set his stuff down taking off his cloak and hanging it up before taking a set farther in side. A click and next thing he knew was he was dodging something and into the void he went, coming out in another part of his house he triggered something else. This went on a few more times before something finally hit. Due to all the others he had set off it must have gotten thrown off pinning Sans to the wall of books he had.

“AAAAA! FUCK!”

He gritted his teeth together as the pain rushed through his bones making him feel on fire, magic seeping out of fractures ridding his ribs his mind wandered.

‘That was meant to kill, Red tried to…”

He was filled with hurt and anger and he out right screamed,

“RED GET YER ASS OUT HERE NOW!”

He wasn’t going to let Red get away with this, after all they went through and puns they had shared. Sans was hopeful they were past this but apparently he was almost dead wrong a moment later he started to cough up magic.

xxx

 

He knew the moment Sans got home. Traps were springing left and right. Knives in the hallway. Acidic potions in the bathroom. The flare of fire from the stove in the kitchen. There were several more too, but it was the study that seemed to have gotten him, the heavy love seat coming at him and likely crushing him against the wall.

He heard a scream and clenched his sockets. No no! That was supposed to crush him in one hit! Silently dusting him, quick and painless! It wasn't supposed to-... Did something go wrong?

Barely a second later, Sans was calling him, commanding him to go down there... Where he'd see what he'd down...

His soul was twisting so hard in his chest he almost thought the mark had activated on him, but he was standing up and moving out of the closet, so that clearly wasn't the case. Despite how hard it was to breathe.... Despite how he felt like he was being crushed as surely as Sans was... He had no will to fight against the command, as he stepped down the stairs and towards the study.

Going in and seeing Sans pinned to the wall behind the heavy furniture, magic dripping between his teeth and face scrunched in pain... It was too much...

Red's sockets were completely dark, only lit by the faint glow of his tears as they flowed forth unchecked. He couldn't take this. Sans was supposed to have died. It was supposed to have been simple. The guy wasn't supposed to be pinned and suffering and...

And Red hadn't really wanted to kill him.

"M'sorry..." He all but whispered, voice broken and trembling. "M's-sorry... Ya... Y-ya gotta die, ya gotta-..." His voice cut off on a sob, hands going to his mouth to try to keep the pitiful noise in. His whole frame was hunched with the effort.


	6. Chapter 6

Coughing up more magic he first stared daggers into the other before the tears caught him by surprise and his saying sorry but that he still had to die. It all hurt too much for Sans, turning his head away so he wouldn’t have to look at him.

“Don’t fuckin care what yea want, get me the fuck free and Remove all these fuckin traps.”

He tried to hold it together but his already low hp wasn’t doing so well if Red didn’t hurry he could get his wish.

xxx

Red scrambled to comply with the demand, grabbing onto the couch and bracing his feet against the wall to push it away. He winced when he heard Sans fall to the ground. Then he went to help Sans off of the floor so that Red could lay him on the couch where he wouldn't be in so much pain. His mark screamed at him to get right to the next task, that helping Sans up wasn't actually part of freeing him, but thankfully it was enough a part of it that Red wasn't immobilized and was able to get Sans to the couch. Even despite anything Sans might have done or said.

Red almost wanted Sans to lash out at him for this... Red would have deserved it...

Then Red was off taking down all of his traps. He left a bit of a mess behind in his hurry to dismantle them, and he may have nicked himself on a few of the blades he'd used, but he paid that no mind. 

The moment he was done he came back to the study and knelt on the floor in front of the couch. Whatever command or punishment Sans had for him, he would take it. He kept his face pointed towards the floor, unable to look up and see that anger and hurt on the other's face.

xxx

Making sure to keep his eyes away from Red because he was extremely upset still but the tears had softened him a bit.

“There are bags next to the front door, get them.”

xxx

Again Red scrambled to comply, rushing to the door to get the bags without complaint. He returned barely a moment later and resumed his spot on the floor.

xxx

“Open the bags and go through them, I said I was getting yea shit. There is also food, you better eat it before it gets any colder.”

He still couldn’t get himself to look at Red, it hurt to move. It hurt knowing he was betrayed. It hurt knowing that the other wanted him dead. It hurt trying to stay neutral and say this didn’t hurt. He knew his words sounded like they were filled with venom but he knew that Red wanted him dead and this just shows that it was still true.

xxx  
Red's claws tightened on the bags. "Y-ya ain't gonna punish me?" His sockets were wide, the barest glimmer of light in them hinting at his pupils. He couldn't believe he was hearing Sans right. He ignored as the mark started to affect him, stealing his breath and crushing down on him as he refused to start eating right away. He deserved it. He deserved so much worse.

xxx

His mask faltered as he turned his head and growled at the other,

“I said eat, now eat.”

Sans snatched the bag away with a grunt and pulled out Reds food handing it to him as he pulled out the other set for him. He pulled out the burger and taking a bite out of it with a grunt. He hadn’t been this angry since someone messed with papyrus.

He was trying his best to show kindness but sadly Red was pushing his luck now, idle threats were one thing but acting upon them was another. It hurt to eat and he bet the look of pain was on his face with each bite but he needed the food and build up his magic.

xxx  
He wanted to start yelling. He wanted to call Sans seven kinds of idiot. He wanted to-.... he wanted to go back to last night when they'd been joking with each other and laughing with each other... He wanted to make the this day disappear....

There were two types of commands that Red could be given. 'Do' commands, and 'don't' commands. 'Don't' commands generally followed the rules he'd pointed out to Sans before, but 'do' commands. Those didn't go by how many times his didn't comply. They were an ever increasing weight. It wasn't a simple warning when he didn't immediately comply with a 'do' command. It basically ran on a timer. The longer he didn't comply, the harder it was to resist doing it. And if he still didn't comply, the black magic would kick in and hurt him until he /did/ comply.

As much as Red wanted to be punished, however, he didn't have the willpower to go against Sans' orders. Stiffly, and feeling more shame than he thought possible, he started eating.

He figured it probably tasted pretty good, but he might have been eating ash for all that he tasted of it.

xxx

After Sans finished his food he went and slowly sat up and started undoing his buttons on the front of his shirt. Pulling it open it exposed his ribs riddled with minor spider web fractures. Any harder and he would have been dusted.

“Looks like I’m going to be sore and unable to do any work for now.”

Moving a hand he ran over seeing that his magic was literally the only thing holding some parts together.

xxx

Red's gaze darted up almost unwillingly when Sans unbuttoned his shirt. The sight of those spiderweb cracks across the other's ribs shot another jolt of pain and shame through him. He averted his gaze back down, swallowing the last bite of his food before balling his hands in the fabric of his pants. He thought he might have been about to be sick. Everything he'd just eaten threatened to come back up.

He'd done that to Sans... he opened his mouth to offer... /Something/... But deflated and kept silent. What could he do? Offer to wrap Sans' ribs? Offer to try to heal him with magic? Red had tried to /kill/ Sans and had very nearly succeeded! Red would be lucky if Sans even wanted to keep him here...

"You..." He clenched his eyes and swallowed before he kept speaking. "You should sell me ta someone else..." He couldn't kill Sans. He just... He couldn't. He'd convince Sans to sell him. Sell him to someone who actually deserved to die. Someone Red could kill and not feel like he was shattering into little pieces. It wasn't likely he would get another owner who treated him like this. People weren't usually so kind when they had another completely subjugated to their will. Especially when the subjugated was someone like Red...

But He'd put up with anything... Take anything... To not have to kill Sans... He couldn't do this again. He couldn't make himself do this again…

xxx

Sans mulled the thought over before his hand left his bare chest to cup the others face making Red look at him. His poker face grin was on his face as he spoke.

“It’s seems like the most fitting punishment is to make you stay. So that is what I will do, I will not allow you to harm another I understand by keeping you that my life is on the line. I rather die than see another die. Now as I said earlier look through the bags and tell me how I did in choosing something for you to keep yourself entertained while I look for bandages to wrap my ribs.”

He started to get up and holding a painful grunt as he did so, at least he was in his study where all of his potions where. Going over to a cabinet he opened it and looked through grabbing out the ointment he wanted to use to help the healing process and then stumbled over to another area where he kept his wraps.

Sluggishly he worked his way back to the couch sitting down and finishing taking the rest of his shirt off so he was bare from the waist up. Opening the jar he started lathering up his ribs so he could start to bandage them.

xxx

The hand cupping his face made him shiver as he looked up, and though Sans' face was in it's usual bland mask, Red felt like he was staring into the face of judgement itself. He couldn't say anything. Couldn't further his argument nor offer a new one... Sans had made his decision and now Red was going to live with it. Just as he now had to live with his own decisions...

Sans hand fell away and Red's skull limply lolled forward, gaze going back to the floor as a new sense of emptiness swamped him. He was not going to be able to kill Sans... He was stuck here... He was never going to get his revenge... His brother will never find peace with his murderer running loose and living it up... This was the end... Red couldn't think of anything he could do...

Listlessly, he went through the bags as ordered. He found quills, notepads, books, and a small assortment of puzzles. It caused his sockets to well up again at how thoughtful the gifts were. His hands trembled around the items, a red tear falling to stain one of the note pads. He reached to wipe at his sockets with his sleeve.

"Y-ya did good." He forced out hoarsely, having to answer as he'd been commanded.

xxx

Nodding he pulled out the wraps and started wrapping his ribs carefully, part way his magic went out and his vision darkened as he fell forward off the couch and towards Red.

xxx

Red sat quietly, his mind just running circles around itself as he felt more and more like a smudge of shit on Sans' shoe. Then movement caught his attention and his gaze darted up just in time to see Sans falling. He reacted without thinking, catching the other to prevent any further injury and holding him gently.

"Sans?! Sans! Shit!" The fuck had he been thinking, just sitting there like that?! Of course Sans needed help! Whether Red had any right to offer it or not didn't fucking matter! The guy had only just recovered from his burn last night and now he was riddled with cracks and fractures when his magic was already low!

"Dammit! Fucking Dammit!" At least this time Sans had all of the medical stuff right there. Red was no stranger to applying bandages. He applied the ointment Sans had brought over then diligently wrapped every rib.

He couldn't kill Sans. He also couldn't sit by and watch him die. Somehow, Sans had become important to him. Red wasn't sure how he'd manage it, but somehow, he would make this up to him. He'd take care of him... He'd protect him... Even from himself if need be.

xxx

Opening his eyes sum time later his entire body felt heavy and weak his vision was blurry as well. He could tell his magic was unstable and weak it would explain a lot on why he was feeling like this trying to look around his voice came out raspy and weak.

“R..red?”

xxx

Red had only left the room once to get a blanket, as well as a wash cloth to clean the spilled magic from Sans' face. He made sure Sans was comfortable and warm.

It was a few hours later that Sans woke up again. Red had stayed kneeling on the floor by the couch, attentive to every show of discomfort Sans made. He'd fluffed the throw pillow under the other's skull a few times and checked the bandaged to make sure they didn't shift or pinch. He hadn't expected the first thing out of Sans' mouth to be Red's name.

"U-uh..." What should he even say? What was there /to/ say? He averted his eyes. "Y-should go back ta sleep. Y'need ta rest n'heal.." What an asshole thing to say when Red was the one who'd hurt him to begin with... Was sans even comfortable being in the same room with him anymore?

"I-I can go if ya want... O-or help ya t'yer room? Uh..." He fidgeted nervously, not sure what he should be doing.

xxx

He turned to the sound of Red voice but everything was still a blur, reaching out he ended up cupping Reds face.

“Ah, there you are. Magic a mess right now nothing but a /blur/ of a problem.”

His thumb ran over the others face cheek trying to figure out what expression the other was giving him.

“No issue in yea stayin, getting to the bed would be nice.”

xxx

Red's face was pinched with nervousness and concern. Sans' magic had to be really low if he was having trouble seeing too. His body must be working on overtime trying to heal itself with what little magic it had. The touch to his face spiked the nervousness, bleeding a little into fear.

"Uh. A-a'right." So Sans wanted him to stay with him... In the bedroom? If Sans wasn't so out of it (and he wasn't currently willing to do whatever the hell Sans wanted) he might have said hell no. 

As it was, Red moved forward a bit, and very slowly and gently, eased an arm under Sans' shoulders to help him sit up. This would be a lot easier with access to his magic, but he didn't dare ask. He helped Sans up, then stayed very close to support him on the way to the bedroom. He couldn't carry Sans. He was small and physically weak, most of his strength coming from the magic he didn't have access to, but he could at least let Sans lean on him as they moved.

"Ya doin ok?" He asked as they walked, wanting to make sure he wasn't moving too fast or pushing Sans too hard.

xxx

Leaning only a bit against red he nodded only a bit as he was using all his focus on staying upright. It felt like forever before he was being settled down in his bed. This was the most he been in his own bed in months.

Settling down the best he could he closed his eyes his body still so heavy and after exerting himself so much he was done, he couldn’t even say that he was going back to sleep before he was gone to the world.

xxx  
Red got Sans to his bed and it seemed like that was all of the energy the guy had. There were still plenty of warm blankets on the bed, and Red took care in pulling them over his injured owner. Looking down at him, Sans looked dead to the world. There were deep marks under his sockets, signifying how little sleep the guy actually got. Stress lines decorated the otherwise smooth bone as well.

And yet he'd still jumped in and paid a million gold to help Red out of what Sans had seen as a bad situation. He'd still taken Red home, even after he'd learned that he'd have to have Red around pretty much indefinitely. Even when Red had attacked him first thing, Sans had still protected him and tried to take care of him...

And now he was in bed with busted ribs and dangerously low magic reserves... Because of Red... Sans didn't deserve this...

Red gazed down at Sans, expression soft, and brushed a hand over that soft face. The tips of his claws left a faint mark on the bone when he wasn't careful enough, and he pulled away with a deep frown.

Red didn't deserve Sans...

He actually hoped Sans never forgave him for this...

Pulling up a chair, Red decided to sit and watch over the other's sleep.

xxx

It wasn’t until the 36hrs later that Sans awoken sight much clearer than the last time he looked around the room figuring it was evening but it didn’t feel like the same day. Something seemed off and he wasn’t sure what a little too quickly he sprung up from where he laid.

“AAaaaAH Fuck.”

His left hand moved up to his rib that was a stupid idea it seemed to move so fast from the bed.

xxx

Sans was out all night... All of the following day too... Red had nodded off a few times in his chair but for the most part he'd stayed fairly vigilant. He checked Sans' bandages about once per hour, making sure he didn't start seeping magic from the way he moved in his sleep. He made sure the pillow didn't go too flat and he kept the blanket snugged around his broken body.

Late in the evening of that next day, he figured Sans might be hungry when he woke up, so he hesitantly left the room. He'd sliced a tomato, knowing how Sans liked them, and found a cold pack in the cold box (monsters really had a sense for naming things) and took that with him to keep under the plate in order to keep the food chilled. Just in case Sans didn't actually wake up for a while still.

Red was actually growing pretty worried. Sans had been sleeping for a very long time. Just how low had his magic been? Was this because Sans had blue magic? Blue magic was a notoriously weak type. Was Sans actually dusting? Just slowly? Red ran a check and reassured himself that Sans' hp was still on the up tick.

With a sigh, he settled in to wait some more. It was some time later, in the middle of the night, when Red was nodding off, that Sans woke.

Sans sat up and screamed. Red jerked in his chair and also screamed, falling to the side and out of the chair. The chair followed.

Seconds later he was on his feet, turning his head left and right. "The fuck izzit? Wha's wrong?" His eye lights landed on Sans and the way he was holding his ribs. "Shit! What'cha doin movin around fer? Lay down!" He moved to help Sans lay down, but then hesitated, not wanting to touch the other if he wasn't comfortable with it. Red certainly didn't like it when people who'd tried to kill him tried to touch him.

xxx

Sans stared stupidly for a second at Red before it clicked to him how he was the reason he was in bed, a mix of anger and hurt rushed through him and he wondered if he was able to hold his poker face.

“How long was I out?”

He slowly lowered his body back down not letting Red help this time. He spied the tomatos and just about drooled at the sight of them. He must have been out a while to get such a reaction. Slowly bringing the plate over he stared at them for a second questioning. Deciding to go for it anyway plucked one up and slowly brought it to his mouth still feeling on the achy side. He enjoyed them even if it hurt to do so.

xxx

Red's soul twisted at the rejection. He reminded himself that he deserved it.

"Uh.. B-bout a day?" He looked out the window, taking note of the barely there hints that the sun was going to be coming up soon. "And a half?"

At least least Sans was still willing to eat the things Red brought him. Not that Red would be able to poison Sans, even if he did want to. That would have been going against one of his commands.  
xxx

Half way into another slice he coughed on it and looked at Red before groaning aloud.

“Figures, the ball is in 5 days now. Was s’posed ta get yer measurements in today. Guess they will have’ta guess.”

Moving so he was laying on his back due to the angle hurting he sighed.

“So yea gonna tell me why ya tried to kill me?”

xxx

So Sans was still going to take Red to that ball? Well, not like he could argue now... Going with him to this boring, uptight shindig was the least he could do...

At the question, he curled into himself a little. "Don't fuckin matter. Won't happen again." He muttered a little darkly. And it was true too. He was too weak willed. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Sans again. All of his plans were out the window.

xxx

Turning his head to face Red again he raised an eyebrow.

“Oh common im literally on my death bed and yea can’t even tell me why? Spill or imma make yea and I hate makin yea do shit.”

xxx

Red jaw locked up as the command came out, really not wanting to get into this right now. But the mark was already starting to bear down on him and Sans apparently really wanted to know.

"C-cause I need my magic. I need ta-..." He tried to bite down on his voice. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to get into the details! He didn't want to talk about his plans or why those plans were in place! For fuck's sake, he still hadn't admitted out loud that his brother was fucking /dead/!! He trembled. "P-please don't make me talk about this... I ain't gonna try ta do it no more so-..." His breath caught in his throat, the mark's magic starting to crush him as he resisted saying the things that Sans wanted to hear.

 

He wanted to make Sans happy, but this was... It was too personal... 

xxx

His own soul clench, he accidently commanded him with his words. Sitting up just a bit he wanted to do something to apologize but he wasn’t sure what.

“No, no no. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean ta command yea. I do want ta know but I can tell yea not ready for that talk. It’s fine tell me when yea ready to tell me.”

He wasn’t sure if that would work in stopping the command or not he was too new to this and felt so lost that his simple wording even triggered it.

xxx  
The mark eased up and Red sighed out in relief, a hand coming up to rub over his chest where the pain had originated.

"Thanks..." He muttered, not meeting Sans' eyes. "I-... I really am sorry. I can't-... I don't think I got it in me ta try ta hurt ya again. I was... kinda desperate I guess... Ta-... Ta kill ya this time. Cause I-..." He looked up at the other, eye lights dim. "Yer too good a person. Ya don't deserve ta die. Not fer me or my goals. I tried ta force myself ta act anyway... An it just hurt.. I won't be doin it again.. I-... I promise."

He didn't expect any forgiveness. He didn't expect anything in return for this admission. But he needed Sans to know that his life wasn't in danger anymore. Not from Red. Sans didn't need to be living with that sort of fear over his head just because he didn't want to inflict Red on anyone else.  
xxx

Nodding he grabbed another tomato slice and started eating at it,

“If yer sorry than you should consider cleaning the mess yea left. It will help yea be /entertained/ in our borin house.”

Sans started to lightly chuckle but it was filled with him saying ow but it was worth it to jab fun at Red. He may not forgive him yet and honestly doesn’t fully trust what he says but it was fun to joke around with him so at least he had that going for him.

xxx  
Red forced a small smile, if only to humor the other. He could tell Sans didn't really trust his words. But that that was fine. Red wouldn't really trust him either... He hoped time would help with that. 

"Guess it'll help ta have somethin ta 'mess' around with." Even if he wasn't really feeling the humor himself, he appreciated seeing a halfway honest smile on Sans' face.

xxx

The returned joking was nice it had him smirking as he finished off the tomato’s.

“Any chance yea can help me with the bandages. They need changing and fresh ointment.”

Sans slowly sat up and pushed the blankets down exposing his bare chest. Movements were slow and he felt like he got hit by a carriage.

“That couch sure did me in, you know your way around a trap I tell yea. Must have a smart mind to go with it, should use it more.”


	7. Chapter 7

"Traps were never my thing actually. I uh... Used ta know someone who loved settin traps though." He'd actually been caught in more than his fair share of them. He tried to push the memory down, however, as the familiar pain of loss started to creep up on him.

"I-i'll go get the uh... The stuff..." He left the room before Sans could ask about the little bit he'd shared. He didn't want to expand upon it. He found the bandages and ointment in the study where he'd left them. Grabbing them, he returned to the room.

He sat on the bed this time, closer so he could help with the bandages. He held a pair of scissors. "You... Want my help cuttin the old bandages off or... W-would ya prefer ta do it yerself?" Damn but he sucked at this meek thing. He didn't want to be too overbearing or presumptuous, but he was so used to just... Doing what he wanted. Regardless of what anyone else had to say about it. Trying to keep his distance now was hard when all he wanted to do was just take care of Sans and make those damn cracks go away…

 

xxx

Looking at Red with a bit of amusement his smirk growing, “I think I almost like yea more when yer tryin to kill me but yes I would enjoy the help. My body feels like I have it weighted down and boy does it hurt ta move.”

Sans leaned back against the headboard and pillows allowing Red full access to his injured ribs.

“Yea start on any of the puzzles I got yea?” Sans decided to attempt making small talk to help distract himself that Red was currently using sharp scissors on his already injured bones.

xxx

 

Red’s face dusted with color at the comment. He decidedly chose to ignore that reaction. 

“Fraid yer just gonna have ta get used ta me /not/ doin that.” Gently as possible, he started cutting away bandages. The cracks were already looking a lot better. Smaller and less numerous.

"Nah. Had other things ta focus on." 'Things' being Sans...

xxx

Admittedly he was starting to find the color red very amusing now as well. He couldn't help but to watch Red as he worked on the bandages.

"Red, you're very fascinating. I wonder if we could be friends."

He knew it was a long shot but even if he tried to kill him just the other day he had his reasons behind it. Sans was alive and Red was showing that he truly was sorry about what he did. Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves and Sans was giving Red his.

xxx

 

He stared at Sans for a good few seconds, uncomprehending, before a low chuckle started up. That chuckle grew until it was a sharp, barking laugh. 

"Hah! Friends! Tha's a good one! Think it might be yer best joke yet." He wiped away a tear before grabbing up the ointment, dipping his fingers in to get to work on this next step. 

"I tried ta kill ya Sans. More'n once. Damn near succeeded last time." His smile was fixed in place, but there was no humor in his voice and his eye lights were hard. His fingers traced delicately over the cracks, a flair of pain twisting in his chest at just the reminder. "Even you can't be that fuckin stupid..."

xxx

A serious expression formed onto his face as his left hand moved and grasped Reds holding it before it could put anymore ointment on.

“I aint jokin, I’m being honest. This is your shot at redemption Red it’s yer choice if yea wanna take it.”

Letting Red’s hand go Sans looked to the side and he let Red think it over.

xxx

Red flinched when Sans grabbed his hand, though he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. Sans hadn't made any attempts to hurt him so far, and even if he did now the guy could barely sit up under his own power. It wasn't like he could do anything... Besides talk... And say such stupid fucking things... Things that felt like they were cutting much deeper than anything Sans could do physically.

He was silent for a moment, just moving to apply the ointment. He didn't speak until he was starting to wrap the bandages, his expression dark. 

"I don't deserve it..." And he really didn't. It's not like Sans was even the first person he'd tried to kill. there had been many owners before him. None so charitable, but not all of them had been complete trash. Red's hands were far from clean. He'd never intended to gather forgiveness. Or 'redemption' or whatever... He didn't think he should get it.

xxx

Time passed in silence and Sans was starting to wonder if Red wasn’t going to say anything at all. Then when he spoke he turned his head to look at him, regret lined his face he could just about see the sins of his past coming back to haunt him.

“The past is in the past what you decide to do now is yer choice.”

xxx

He took a breath and let it out. He tied off the last bandage and leaned back, his face blank.

"My choice don't exist no more, /Master/. So whatever ya want me doin, I'll do that. Now if ya don't got anythin ya need from me, I'm gonna go /clean up my mess/." And then he was standing, gathering the used bandages and heading for the door. He was done with this conversation. He was done with all of these stupid fucking emotions.

xxx

Opening his mouth to say something he found that he couldn’t. His words were stuck and he was honestly stunned from the others words.

‘Did he just…’

Shaking his head to clear it he regretted it a moment later as the harsh movement sent a jolt of pain through him. Gritting his teeth together he tried his best to ignore the pain. Moving back down into the bed e stared up at the ceiling as he felt torn up not just physically but emotionally as well. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about being called Master as well, he much rather Red just calls him Sans. He wondered if there was a way to remove the seal without hurting Red. Knowing that getting it on was not a pleasant sight.

His mind ran wild for what felt like forever before his eyes got heavy and he dozed back off in the cocoon of blankets Red had made for him.

xxx

Red tossed the used bandages into the trash in the bathroom. The bin was starting to look pretty full. He's probably have to get permission to leave the house at some point so he could take that out. He figured if he was going to be a full time slave now, he may as well act the part.

And that was indeed what he was now... Deciding not to kill Sans meant a lot of things. One of those things being his willing abandonment of the very notion of ever being free. There was no way to remove the slave mark on his soul, but there were two ways to remove his owner. One way was by replacing that owner with a new one. That was a very complicated process and would probably be really painful. Red wouldn't know since he'd never had to trade owners before.

The only other way was to kill his current owner. Now that he'd decided not to do that... He /belonged/ to Sans... And he wasn't going to fight that anymore... The amount of power Sans had over him was staggering. If he wanted, Sans could even order red to keel over and die on the spot, and he would. He could resist orders, sure, but only to a point. If Red pushed through the pain, then eventually, his mind would blank out and his body would autonomously do as it was told without Red's input. 

he'd only let it get to that point once... Never again....

He wasn't exactly ok with the way things turned out. He wished more than anything that he'd just been bought by someone else in the market that day... But this was where he was now. He had no more goals. He had no dreams or aspirations. He had no control whatsoever over his life. Sans had all of the power now...

Red wondered how much Sans would use that power... He hadn't been above commanding Red so far... Would he get used to it? Would he start going further with it? How much of Red's will would Sans take away? Intentionally or not? There was a part of Red that didn't care...

There was another part that knew not to expect such deplorable things.... That was the part Red hated the most...

He went about cleaning mechanically, hardly registering the items he was handling aside from deciding where they needed to go. He didn't think about the knives he was putting away. He didn't think about the vials of acidic potion he returned to their cupboards. He didn't think about the couch that had to be pushed back to it's original spot or the plaster he had to sweep from the floor...

By the time he'd finished, the sun had fully risen and he was /bone tired./ He ended up curled on the edge of the couch in a small ball, his tail wrapped around him, still clutching the broom in his clawed hands.

xxx  
Some time later there was a knock on the door and it startled Sans awake, moving faster than he planned he let out a painful grunt but crawled out of bed anyway. Walking through the house he saw Red did clean it wasn't near his housekeeper clean but he approved of it.

xxx

A loud knocking startled Red out of his little nap. He flailed, falling from the couch and knocking the broom he still held hard into the side table. Some things fell from the table and Red froze. He clenched his sockets, bracing for the pain of the mark crushing down on him for breaking something, but nothing came. Peeking his sockets open again he saw a few empty metal tins on the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The knock came again and Red scrambled to his feet. He left the boom on the floor and stepped out of the study. He found Sans in the hallway on his way to the door. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked, angry, or just plain exasperated.

"The fuck're ya doin?! Get back in bed! Ya don't even got a shirt on!" 

Grumbling, he turned to the door and opened it. On the other side he found the mail rabbit who'd been by before. He wore an expression like he'd just heard something very interesting through the door and found it very amusing.

"The fuck d'ya want?"

The rabbit's amused smile faltered at Red's growl.

"I've got a package here for Sans the Alchemist, Sir. If you could sign here, please?" 

Good. The guy could read a situation and knew to keep his trap shut in the face of an angry monster. Red signed and jerked the package out of the rabbit's hands before slamming the door in his face. He heard the guy mutter through the door.

"One would think he'd be in a better mood, all things considered..."

Red didn't want to think on what that might mean, so he turned and took the package into the study to set it down. Then he went to check on Sans and see if he'd made it back to the bed ok. He should probably check his bandages too…

xxx

He was leaning against the door frame watching Red and the rabbit. He had to admit to himself Red was much more himself when he was an angry bean. 

A fond smile on his face as the other turned and started walking back this way,

"Not gonna put these ones on the roof are yea?" 

Sans lightly chuckled producing small ows to follow.

xxx

Sans had not gone back to bed. Of course he hadn't... Red sighed. "No. Now why the hell're ya still up. Yer still in pain so ya shouldn't be movin around so much." Red scowled at the other, trying to keep his temper down. Sans was still hurt. (Red's fault) So Red needed to be nice to him. (not to mention that newly willing slavery thing. Still gotta figure that shit out.)

 

xxx

Grin growing as he turned to walk back into the room. "Don't hide that anger of yours you'll get wrinkles."

Moving back into the cocoon of blankets it was much more supportive and comforting. He snuggle in them as much as his achy bones would allow.

xxx

Red's expression pinched a little more before he smirked a bit, a brow raised skeptically as he followed Sans into the room. 

"Thought ya wanted me ta be 'nice'. Ye've given that order twice now ya know." He leaned in the doorway, making sure Sans got back into bed and that he didn't hurt himself as he did so.

xxx

 

Raising a brow he could only remember one time that he ordered Red to be nice and that was when the first package arrived. Then it clicked to him the time when Red first got shocked because he couldn’t cuss. He couldn’t resist but to chuckle followed by more ow’s.

 

“Yea, m’sorry bout that. Need ta remember my phrasing. Only meant it once and was with the last package. This is harder than I thought,” Sand shifted in his bed before he continued to talk.

“Also please don’t call me Master, that shits weird. Sounds like some weird bedroom play.”

Realizing what he said he lightly put his hand over his face, he was really starting to miss his movement, and sighed before looking up at Red apologetic.

“That was stupid to say.”

xxx

 

Red grit his teeth. He knew Sans hadn't exactly been policing his phrasing very well. It showed in how many times Red had had to follow an order that hadn't really sounded all that much like an order in hindsight. Hearing that he wanted to work on that wasn't entirely surprising either, given the things Red had learned about him.

It was still weird though... Especially after what Red had done. Sans should be tightening his hold, putting more commands in place to protect himself. He'd said so himself that he didn't trust Red, right? So why wasn't he using the mark to his advantage already? If only to give himself some sort of peace of mind?

And then the master comment...

"Why not call ya Master?" He questioned a little darkly, stepping away from the wall and towards the bed. "It's what ya are. You own me."

Standing next to the bed now, he tapped his chest and pulled out his own soul. The thing was ugly and dark and all sorts of mottled from scars and cracks, but the ugliest thing about it had to be that damn mark... Intricate black lines that traced over the whole surface of it like a cage. And then that bit of blue right in the middle, interlacing with the black... Red hated it...

"Y'see. There's yer magic right there. Yer mark on me. Do ya even understand what this is?" He growled a little and leaned forward. "And there ain't no undoin it. So we both may as well just get comfortable with that, /Master/." 

He was feeling vindictive and angry. He hated this whole damn situation. He really shouldn't have said all that, let alone pulled out his fucking soul, but he was just so... Ugh! He wasn't even sure what he was feeling anymore! He just wanted to understand things again! 

 

xxx

Going back to his natural poker face smile he turned his face away, he couldn't look at what he had done to red. The mark was a reminder of the added pain he put him through.

“Than if you're so determined about this, then /Master/ wishes to be known as Sans.”

Turning back he stared Red down, “Also only take your soul out in front of those who you truly love.”

Seeing red soul made Sans feel weird, he wasn't sure why but he wondered if it was because he was technically Reds master.

xxx

"Whatever ya say, /Sans/." With a short 'ting' his soul was safely back behind his ribs. Of course, this meant his soul was never going to come out again. Red didn't love anyone. Not even himself. That emotion had died a year ago.

"Would ya like ta make any more commands while ya got me here?" His tone was still hard, the smirk on his face showing now humor and his eye lights dim. At this point he was just pushing. Trying to find his boundaries and figure out what his place here was.

 

xxx

More guilt and he had to look away from Red, he hated that he was Red’s master the mark was proof and seeing his soul go away made his ache but he didn’t know why. Laying back down and turning away he wasn’t sure how to proceed.

“Imma try an sleep, I…. sorry.”

He knew he was dodging the situation but he wasn’t sure how to go about it, he hated that people had slaves and he thought by getting Red he would be freeing him but by Red’s own words there was no way to undo this.

xxx

Red frowned at that tone, his smirk finally falling away. He wasn't sure what he'd been trying to accomplish here... He'd only ended up hurting Sans again... By stating what he saw as the truth, but still... 

Unsatisfied and feeling a bit guilty, Red turned and left. He'd get something to eat then maybe read a book. His soul twisted at the fact that those were freedoms he was afforded here. Things really weren't so bad here.. He was just being bitter. 

xxx

A few days passed and Sans remained in bed mostly ignoring Red. If Red was in there tending to him he looked away. He couldn’t get himself to look at Red right now there was so much going on and he wasn’t sure what was what.

The bandages were off and he was only a little sore and sensitive still. Waking up in his bed was still weird to him. Slowly moving out of the cocoon he had lived in he dressed and walked out to his study where he found a sleeping Red.

He gave him a long look with his poker face smile before turning away and going over to his desk. He had multiple orders to fill and take in today as well as stopping by the tailors for their outfits for the ball. Wondering as well if he should stop by town square with his extra supply to make sure that there wasn’t any need.

It wasn’t long before he lost himself in thought with the tasks at hand and what he needed to do first to make his day happen smoothly for him.

xxx  
Red woke to the soft noises of someone moving around in the room. It was just unusual enough to rouse him. Blinking open his sockets he found Sans at his work desk. For a moment, Red only stared at the guy. Things had been... Tense... Between the two of them since that little confrontation a few days ago. Red didn't like it, but he had no idea what to do about it. So he'd just focussed on getting Sans healed and on his feet again. 

The bandages had only just come off last night though! Sans was bound to still be sore. His ribs were still a bit flushed with magic bruising after all.

Frowning, he sat up. "Yer s'pose ta be in bed" He growled. He might have been the slave here, but he was obviously also the one with more sense between them. Why couldn't Sans listen to him?

xxx

Turning around he stared at Red with his signature poker face, “I rested ma bones enough, there gonna start collectin dust if I don’t get back ta work. No one wants’ta see those dirty skeletons.”

Going back to what he was doing he didn’t have time for Red to be overly worried about a few discolored bones.

xxx

 

Sockets narrowing, Red stood up. "And what if another accident happens, huh? Think ya can survive another explosion in the state yer in?" He might have been being overprotective at this point, but dammit! Sans was not 100% yet! He shouldn't be up and working yet!

xxx  
An audible sigh was heard from Sans when he heard Red move up off the couch. Trying to ignore him he went back to flipping pages in his journal and trying to take notes on the next potion he needed to create. Debating on if he should try that harder potion again, his magic was fine but his body was still worse for wear.

xxx

And of course Sans just ignored him. That was really starting to piss him off! It had been like this for days! Just about any time Red said anything or tried to get some kind of living respons out of Sans, the guy would just turn away. As if Red didn't even exist! And he'd thought the slavery was bad. Feeling like he didn't even exist to this guy... That was so much worse.

With a growl, Red stalked over and grabbed Sans by the shoulder, jerking at him to get him to just /look/ at him. "Don't fuckin ignore me asshole!"

xxx

Being so harshly turn promoted a gasp of pain followed by a growl, Sans turned grasping the hand that was on his holder with his left hand.

“Whadd’ya doin? I…”

He stepped forward to get closer but ended up tripping over the edge of the area rug and forward into Red. The next thing he knew they were against the couch and Sans was hovering over Red as he sat there starring up at him Sans still holding onto the others hand.

xxx

 

Sans turned on him, gripping his hand, a look of irritation barely noticeable behind that damn permagrin. Then there was a stumble and suddenly Red was pinned on the couch. One hand was held immobile, but his other was still free. He reached and placed it on Sans' chest, intending to push, but then stopped himself, remembering the other's still damaged ribs. Before he could say anything, however, there came a little 'eep' from the doorway.

Red's eye lights darted over to the doorway where he found a short mouse monster, dressed up in the typical dress of a maid. Her ears were large. Her eyes were larger. Or maybe it just seemed like that because they were practically bugging out of their sockets.

"Oh goodness! I-i didn't know- I-I'm sorry, Sir! I mean Sans! Er..." She was blushing profusely, both hands up over her mouth. She turned away. "I-i'll come back at a better time! Please excuse me!"

And then she was rushing away. Red thought he was going to combust.

"D-dammit! get th'fuck offa me!" He tugged his pinned wrist, but otherwise didn't struggle, not wanting to hurt Sans.


	8. Chapter 8

Not even having the time to think about what was going on he couldn’t stop himself from laughing, “Th…they already, think were bangin. N…now… there nooow. Oh gods!”

He couldn’t help but laugh more as he moved off from Red and sat on the couch near him but not close.

“That was priceless, Poor Marlette. All she wanted ta do was clean and now she thinks I was takin advantage of yea.”

He wore an honest grin as he was very much entertained by this transgression.

xxx

Red quickly sat up and scooted away as soon as he was free, knees pulled up to put a barrier between him and Sans. His face was still glowing fit to light the room. "The fuck d'ya mean they think- Who's /they/?! Who was that?! She didn't even fuckin knock! And stop laughin! This shit ain't funny!" he didn't think it was actually possible to be more embarrassed. His tail was up between his legs and thumping agitatedly at his own chest, He grabbed it with both hands to stop the action.

xxx

Settling down he wipe the tears away that formed from how hard he laughed. “That was Marlette my maid, Papyrus my younger bro decided I needed ta /clean/ up my life a bit. He hired her to tidy my place up on Tuesdays.”

He sat back more into his seat relaxing more and he stared at the embarrassed angry bean,

“The mail Rabbit he gives off a tell that he thinks that and that mean the entire town has gossip.”

Watching Red grab his tail to stop it from paping his chest his grin widen.

“I like yer tail it shows how yea truly feel, nice /tail/ for yea.”

xxx

He shoulda known that fuckin rabbit would go spreading lies! Fucking mail carrier! Ooooh he was going to have some choice words for that damn bunny next time he saw him.

"Sh-shut th'fuck up! Don't be starin at my tail ya fuckin pervert!... AND GET BACK TA BED!!" This all could have been avoided if Sans had just listened the first time!!

xxx

Raising his eye brow he looked over at Red with a curious glint in his eye, “How is lookin at yer tail perverted? An I ain’t going back ta bed I need’ta get back to work. Sicknesses don’t take a break and ive already been unable to work fer days.”

xxx

"It just is!" He bristled. "And I ain't lettin ya die just cause ya decided ta be a dumbass. Yer still hurt. Hurt means clumsy. An from what I can tell, clumsy can get ya killed workin with the shit you do. So just-..." He took a breath and let it back out with a sigh. This wasn't getting him anywhere. he decided to try another tactic.

"Ya said ya had a brother, right? What would he say if he knew ya were takin yer own health so flippantly?" If the guy had insisted on getting a maid to take care of Sans' house, then chances were he cared about Sans. And given Sans' bleeding heart, he couldn't fathom him not adoring his bro.

xxx

Eyes light going out he stared blankly at Red his perma grin stuck in its place. It took a moment before his eye lights came back to life as he sighed.

“Fine I won’t do any potions today but I still need to go into town, if yer so worried you can come with and nag me all day about thing I shouldn’t be doin.”

xxx  
Looks like his brother was a good trump card in these sorts of arguments. He'd have to remember that. With a little smirk, he conceded. "Fine." He plopped back down on the couch, arms crossing his chest as he raised his chin a little in victory. "But that means yer gonna have ta take back that 'no leavin the house' command."

As much as Red didn't like the prospect of dealing with people, he felt like he won at least part of this argument. So he still felt pretty good about it. Besides, he'd been stuck in this house for a while now, it would be nice to get out. And... If he went with Sans into town then Red could keep an eye on him. After Sans' near death, he was feeling a little paranoid about Sans' health. He wanted to be with him in case anything happened.

xxx

Raising a bone brow he looked across the couch at Red curiously once more. “When I gave that order I said unless I was with you. I will be with you so I do not see why I would have to lift that command.”

xxx

Red's expression fell back to sullen. Damn. He'd hoped Sans would have forgotten that detail. "Tch. Whatever. Fine. When're we goin?"

xxx

“I’m injured not /bone/ headed. We will be heading out as soon as you’re ready. Were also gonna go get yea some clothes that aren’t mine. Not that ya don’t look /Sans- ational/ in them.”

His normal grin was replaced with a cheeky one as he stared the other down.

xxx

The complement, combined with the prospect of new clothes, had a faint blush coloring his face. Sure, he knew a good number of people found him attractive, but it was usually because he was some kind of exotic rarity. Somehow, he knew that Sans didn't even take that into account just now. So... Sans liked the way he looked?

Red averted his gaze with a scowl, trying and failing to keep his tail from swaying happily as he stood. "Let's just get this over with then. We walkin or are ya doin yer magic port-y thing?"

xxx

Rolling his head side to side he thought for a moment about it. “What would be the most comfortable fer ya? I would have’ta touch ya to shortcut into town. Would yea be okay with that?”

Sans took note of the happy swishing tail but made sure not to actively look at it, wasn’t Red just the cutest thing.

xxx

Red grit his teeth. Why was he even bothering to ask?! It wasn't like it was some kind of big deal when it was just a 'get from point A to point B' situation! Why did he have to be so fucking considerate?! Red couldn't understand a thing going through this guy's head! This was exactly /why/ Sans pissed him off so much!

Red stomped over and grabbed Sans roughly by the hand. "I don't fuckin give a shit! Let's just go! Ok?!"

He refused to even acknowledge the dim glow his face was still sporting.

xxx

Wincing slightly from the rough tug of his hand that felt a bit uncomfortably Sans gripped tighter at Red's hand as he stood up.

Because there was no coffee table anymore from a previous accident Sans turned to face Red taking a step backwards and pulling Red along.

They did a little spin before next thing they both knew they were in an alley and Sans hand landed on Reds back holding him close mainly to make sure the other didn't lose his footing coming out of the void.

"You're very light on your feet, you will make a great dance partner at the ball."

xxx

Only moments after he'd grabbed Sans by the hand, he was being tugged forward. He'd been a little out of it the last time he'd been subjected to this kind of magic, but this time he was on his own two feet. More or less anyway... And he was not prepared at all for the way the world shifted around him. He was left feeling dizzy and breathless. 

Or maybe that was because Sans had spun him into a short waltz step. For half a second too long he could only stare at Sans with wide sockets, his soul fluttering in his chest and his magic staining his face with color. Then he fully realized how Sans was holding him and his skull was suddenly glowing and his teeth pulled back in an outraged snarl.

"What the fucking fuck?!! Leggo a me ya god damned fucking shitty ass pervert!!!" He flailed the hand that was being held while his other pulled at the arm around his waist. Even in his mortification, however, he was careful not to hurt Sans.

xxx

Amused with his reaction and enjoying the color Red that he was seeing more and more as of late he took a step back raising his hand up in surrender.

“Al’ight Al’ight. I surrender, can’t blame my hands for getting /handsy/ with yea. Just didn’t want yea to lose yer footin coming out of the shortcut.”

Turning so he can walk out of the alley his grin back on his face,

xxx  
Red growled and straightened his clothes. They'd been a little ruffled by that short encounter. He didn't really care too much about how his clothes looked (He was still wearing one of Sans' oversized shirts and dark trousers. he hadn't even bothered to grab a pair of shoes. he was more than accustomed to running around barefoot after the last year.) but the task gave him a moment to dim the glow of his skull. 

It was just a moment later that he followed after Sans, not wanting to let him get too far away in this unfamiliar city. Walking out of the alley, he was taken by how bright and busy the place was. There were a lot of other monsters out and about, doing their daily shopping or traveling to the places they needed to be. It looked like there were quite a few who were just out to have a good time. It was... A lot more friendly than what he was used to.

Of course, no place in the world would ever come close to the activity that he was used to... It had been a very, very long time since he'd last enjoyed the chaos of Fell, but it was still a bright spot in his memory. Every day had been loud. Every day had been a blast. Literally, more often than not. Even with as long as it had been, however, he still couldn't help but compare the cities in his mind.

This one fell short... But at least it seemed friendly.

"Where we goin first?" He asked gruffly, taking up a place just behind and to the side of Sans. He was trying not to let his eye lights be drawn by the fancy things in the store front windows, but he couldn't really help it. At least a few times.

He also might have been trying very hard to ignore the stares and glances from the other monsters who caught sight of him. He was a bit of a spectacle, sure, what with how he was dressed, who he was with, and the color of his magic, but if he focussed on it too much he would end up trying to claw someone's eyes out. He didn't think Sans would appreciate that.

xxx

The stares did not elude him as they walked through the town, the nerves energy he could feel from Red was also noted. Slowing down he wrapped an arm around Reds keeping his sight straight and his smile the same. His voice was low for only Red to hear,

“I know yea don’t like touch but trust me people will ignore yea more like this.”

Raising his voice so others could hear now he continued to speak,

“First my /friend/, we shall get you a better pair of clothing can’t be having a /dear friend/ like you walking without shoes.”

The more he talked about how Red was a friend the more the faces and murmurs around them changed into a bit friendly version of what they once were.

xxx  
Red's face dusted with color again at the touch, and he was about to growl and tell Sans just where he could shove his fucking arm, before Sans spoke. He supposed that was Sans' damn scary observational skills kicking in again. Red's sockets narrowed, and he considered throwing a fit anyway. Sure the stares bothered him, but he was used to it. He knew how to cope with it... But Sans wasn't. Maybe he was the one who was uncomfortable? Well, if that were the case, it would make it a lot easier to deal with the close contact. Averting his eye lights, he allowed it.

It took a bit, maybe a full three blocks of walking, but eventually the stares started to ease. There were still judgemental looks, but at least the mothers had stopped trying to hide their children and people had stopped rushing to cross to the opposite side of the street from him.

He actually found himself relaxing a little.

"Y'ain't gettin me inta anythin like what you wear, just so ya know. I can't stand yer frilly colors. And nothin fancy. I know ya like ta throw yer money around but I won't be caught dead in any a yer fancy shit." He grumbled, though with a lot less of his usual bite. He was honestly still feeling pretty awkward about getting something at all. He didn't deserve presents after what he'd done... But he was learning what a pain it was to argue with Sans.

xxx

Nodding and turning his head slightly he spoke enjoying the fact that Red was relaxing and his arm was going slack in his own.

“These will be yer clothes Red, you get to choose what yea wanna get.”

Stopping he opened the door and let go of Reds arm. Keeping the door open he waved Red in giving him a smile signaling that he was allowed to go in ahead of him.

xxx

Red stopped and stared into the nice building, seeing a few tailor's dummies set up with some of the latest fashion and a few raised platforms for fittings. There were some spacious fitting rooms that he could see towards the back. Slowly, he turned to sans, his expression flat. "The fuck did I just say? Do ya even know how ta /not/ spend a buncha money?" He crossed his arms and took a step back. "I ain't goin in there."

xxx  
Sans smiled at him with his poker smile. “I needed to come here for our outfits for the ball, I’m killin two birds with one stone. Now this way Red, they can even make yea some of them Fell clothes your used to just gotta tell them what yeah want.”

Sans gave him a knowing smirk losing his poker grin that screamed if you don’t go in now I’ll gladly help with that.

xxx  
Red's socket twitched, his temper simmering just under the level where he could contain it. He was trying his damndest to not blow up right there and cause a scene. They'd only just managed to stop those fucking stares and he didn't want to draw all that attention back now.

He saw the threat in Sans' expression, but he didn't give a shit. He was /not/ about to fill his wardrobe with posh, uppity clothes that would have cost him an arm and a leg last year.

"I /ain't/ goin /in there/." He growled, low and defiant. Daring Sans to just go ahead and make a damn command like Red knew he wanted to. Though another part of him cringed at the thought of it. That part of him was very, very small, but it was also the part that was trying to tell him Sans didn't really want to be his master. To own him. That voice got smaller with every command Sans intentionally gave him.  
xxx

Giving an exasperated sigh he pinched the bridge of his nose cavity.

“I need to get our outfits and you need clothes. Now please Red I have other things I need to do today and I don’t want to have to fight with you over a clothing store.”

xxx  
Well fuck... Now he felt like he was being a petulant child and his 'parent' was trying to reason with his toddler stubbornness... Red's teeth clenched. He drug a hand down his face and growled out something that may have sounded a bit like a whine.

"Gaah!! Fine! Whatever! But I wantcha ta know I fuckin hate this shit!" He practically exploded, raging right up in Sans' face before stomping into the shop. "Getcher fuckin ordered crap while I go see if anythin here ain't pretentious as shit." 

He stalked over to the display dummies. It was set up so that the customers could see what outfits they liked and then they could just get the existing garment tailored to suit them. Everything was, as expected, very high class and there were a lot of bright colors. Red felt like he could throw up just looking at them. Resignedly, he set in to see if he could find /anything/ in black.

Meanwhile, Bonnie, the shop owner and seamstress, just sort of watched from the register with wide eyes. tearing her eyes from the angry, red magic'd, ill-dressed skeleton who was jabbing his sharp little claws at her merchandise, she cast a curious glance at Sans.

"Well uh... Hello there, Sugar. Is... Was that your... Well I'm plum sorry hun but I think I might have made a mistake with your order." She said that last bit a little more quietly, hoping not to alert the angry monster on the other side of the shop. Who knew what he'd do if he heard what she'd done. Fell monsters had notorious tempers and with that color of magic he could be nothing else. She did /not/ want him to make a mess of her shop.

xxx

Walking over he felt like he made it out in one price fairly well. But when Bonnie said something about a mistake he raised a bone brow.

"Whatcha mean? Just wanted somthin to match my suit for the ball. What's wrong with it?" 

He made sure to keep his voice low to not have Red over hear. 

 

xxx

Bonnie wrung her hands and leaned in a little closer to lower the possibility of being overheard. She spoke nervously and her words came out more quickly the longer she spoke. "Well, you see, I heard you sayin it was for your date so I just kind of assumed... I-I heard the word 'dress' and I... Sans Im so sorry! I didn't realize your date wasn't a lady! That is if he is your date! i mean he's about the size you indicated! So i might just be assuming again, but if he is- Oh Sans, do ya think he might actually come gut me in my sleep an' make a stew outta me?" Her ears fell flat, nervous fear in her eyes. She'd heard so many stories of the Fell monsters when she was growing up. She'd never met one in person, but now here she was with the first one she'd ever seen in her store and she'd made him a dress!

"If I'd known, of course I never would have-... Sans I don't have enough time to make a new dress suit for him! What should I do?" She didn't want to die! She had children to think of!

xxx

Sans had to stifle a laugh and cover it with a cough. After making sure Red was distracted still he returned to talking to her. 

"He was wearin a dress when I meet him, think it will be fine. I'll just play it off that they're not ready until the day of and come back for them. Dun worry he would probably only bite me."

His grin was bright and cheery as he spoke to Bonnie.

xxx

 

Bonnie blinked at Sans incredulously for a moment. "B-bite-...?" Then her face started to glow faintly beneath her fur with embarrassment. "Oh!" Her paws flew to cover her mouth as realization struck her. Her cousin Nice had mentioned something about Sans taking a lover... But... She darted her eyes over to the Fell skeleton before looking back to Sans. Suddenly, there was a sly twinkle in her eye.

"I see. Well then. I'll just go get that wrapped up for you for the day after tomorrow, Sugar. You just holler when you need me." She gave a little wave of dismissal, pretty much brushing her fears aside. Then she trotted off to the back room where orders were kept.

Obviously, Sans had a certain taste. Especially if a dress was what the other skeleton had been wearing when they met. Maybe it was a sentimental thing now? Perhaps it was a surprise present too! Which would explain why he was trying to hide it from the other skeleton! Oh it was so cute! 

Maybe she was wrong about Fell monsters. If Sans could fall for one, they couldn't be all bad.

Meanwhile, Red was poking through the clothing with increasing frustration. Did Sans really expect him to buy anything here? Maybe some trousers or an undershirt... Certainly nothing with these bright ass colors or gaudy embellishments…

xxx

Walking back towards Red he stood next to him but kept a respectable distance as he tried not to laugh at making the rumor mill worse.

“You know ya can ask for these clothes in a different color, they’re made ta order. I can pick up yer clothes when I gotta come back for our outfits. Mrs. Bonnie said she still needs ta work on them with all her other orders fer the ball.”

Sans started to look through the clothes and what they had available on display.  
xxx

“So yer not even getting the thing ya came in here fer in the first place?” Red glowered, pushing away the garment he’d been looking at with distaste. “Congratulations, Sans, ya took us in here fer nothin. Cause I sure as fuck ain’t wearin a damn thing they got here. Don’t care what color they paint it with. Everythin’s got lace or embroidery or extra fuckin stitches. Some a these coats ain’t even got pockets!!” he threw up his hands, outraged at the very thought. Who the hell wore something like that?! Pompous assholes, that’s who. 

“I told ya we shoulda just gone to a second hand store. At least what they got is practical.” He crossed his arms with a huff, eyeing the nearby clothing rack with bold faced disgust. 

 

xxx

Chuckling at Red and his stubbornness and childlike attitude he had he shrugged. “Common, there’s a second hand shop just down the way.”

Bringing a hand up placing it on top of Reds head and rubbed at it playfully a smirk on his face. “Yea stubbornness is too cute ta say no to.”

xxx

 

"I ain't fuckin cute, ya god damn asshole!" Red growled, shoving Sans' hand away from his skull. There was a warmth to his face. He quickly turned towards the door and marched hurriedly ahead of the other skeleton to hide that fact. "Let's just go a'ready!"

Why did Sans have to be so handsy and familiar with him anyway? It was irritating! And confusing! And irritating because it was confusing! He wouldn't think Sans would want to be friendly with him in any way after-... And here he was petting him and smiling at him and wanting to buy him shit!

Maybe he should try not to be so picky... It wasn't like it was his money that was getting spent... But those clothes had been just... So bad!

xxx

Happy little sigh escaped his normal poker face grin relaxing as he watched the other huff away in a mix emotions. Sans enjoyed teasing the other, quickly following after him soon was in time with the other and leading them to a smaller shop down the way.

This time he didn’t have to hold onto Red the others stares weren’t as bad this time and the town was doing it’s normal hustle and bustle which made Sans relax more in there short walk to the next store.

Opening the door he did a slight bow to Red his grin turning playful. “After you, Sir Red. Store with more of your taste in mind.”

The playful tone is his voice was clear to anyway walking by them that Sans was clearly teasing Red.

xxx

Thankfully, his face cooled long before they got to the next shop. The shop itself was a bit less posh than the last one. The door even squeaked a bit as Sans opened it.

His sharp toothed grin stretched tight as he responded. "Kindly shut the fuck up, /Sir/."

He shouldered past the other skeleton into the shop, taking in the dim interior. The windows could probably do with a wash. He wasn't greeted as he started to go through the clothing racks. The colors were much less eye stabbing as well and Red found he appreciated the atmosphere a bit more. It was much closer to what he was used to. There were a few other monsters in the shop, but they left him alone and he steered clear of them.

Almost immediately he was drawn to a thick, dark leather coat that was tucked away in damn near the first rack he came to. It looked like it might be a little big on him, would likely hang a bit past mid thigh on his short frame, but it was lined with fur, the pockets were deep, and it wasn't overly embellished. Though the buttons and buckles did glint brightly like gold. There was a tear in one of the elbows, but that should be an easy fix.

He tugged it free of the clothing rack and slipped it on to check the fit and sank into warmth and comfort. His eye lights were probably bright as hell.


	9. Chapter 9

After they walked in he let Red wander away as he went another way. He slowly looked threw some accessories on a table and then something had caught his eye. A very used leather collar sat staring at him. He knew he saw other slaves walking around with it but never really paid it much mind. Now staring at he wondered if it would give him insight on the matter more.

Reaching out he picked it up and held it in his hands staring at it, running his thumb over the worn strap in his hand he wondered who use to wear such a thing all the time. His curiosity growing more he couldn’t resist and he put it on strapping it into place.

The weight was barely noticeable but it did make him feel different in a way not anything magical but there was an emotion behind it of having this simple item around his neck for everyone to see and know that he was owned by someone else. That he wasn’t his own monster his not existent gut felt heavy knowing that he was making Red feel like this….

xxx

For a moment he'd forgotten that he wasn't exactly alone here, but when he remembered, his face flushed a little. He'd allowed himself to enjoy this new coat a little too much. He quickly took it back off, but when he looked up, Sans had wandered off. Red spotted him near a table of accessories where-... 

Red's eye lights narrowed in on the collar. The fuck was Sans doing?! Was he trying to pick out a collar for Red? Was he actually trying to take this 'master' thing a little more seriously? Something in his nonexistent gut twisted, his claws tightening on the coat he held.

He shouldn't feel this upset over the thought of Sans picking out a collar for him. It wasn't like it would even be the first time he'd had to wear one. For some reason, though, the thought of /Sans/ putting one on him sparked a feeling of betrayal. It shouldn't. It shouldn't even be surprising... But it was...

It was a bit confusing that Sans would try it on himself first though. Was he trying to make sure it was comfortable? Why bother? Damn thing could be lined with velvet and it would still feel like it was choking him...

Red turned away from the sight and went back to looking through the clothing racks, holding the coat tight to his chest. He found a few more articles of clothing, shirts and pants and a vest or two. He even found himself a nice pair of boots.

xxx

After another moment he removed it and set it back down and stared at it, in that moment he had decided he would never force such a horrendous thing upon Red. He may be technically his slave but he didn’t want to make Red do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

Walking away from the table he went in search of Red to see if he had any luck. After a moment of searching he found Red with an arm full of goodies.

“Find somthin ya like?”  
xxx

Red shifted his armful of clothes, pulling his hand away from a shirt he'd been looking at. He turned dim eye lights onto Sans.

"Nah. Just carryin this shit around fer fun." He bit out sarcastically. "What about you?" His tone was borderline accusing, eye lights darting from Sans' neck to his hand, taking in the absence of the collar. he was probably getting all defensive for no reason, but seeing Sans with that offensive little accessory had /bothered/ him.

xxx

Shrugging, “Makin m’self feel more like an ass.” He took note that the other looked annoyed. Red really was an open book with his feelings and it was quite adorable.

Walking up closer he started taking the others arm full to help hold it so the other could keep looking. “Is there anything else you wish to get while we are here?”

Sans once again wore his lazy poker face grin as he looked through what the other choose so far.

xxx  
Red almost tried to resist when Sans reached to take the clothes from him. It had been a long time since he'd been able to call anything his own and he was getting fairly attached to his selections. He reminded himself, however, that these weren't really his. He wasn't buying them himself. Sans could still say no or change his mind or... 

He let Sans take the clothes. "No." He responded, averting his eyes almost submissively. "If there ain't nothin ya wanna get yerself," his eye lights strayed towards the accessories table, "then I think we're done here."

xxx

Watching the others eye light stray he couldn’t help but follow them himself. His soul sunk a bit at the knowledge that Red had seen him put on the collar. Turning back he rubbed the back of his skull with a free hand.

“Nah, I just wanted to know how it felt. It didn’t feel great, I’m new to this whole thing and wanted to see what they hype was. Just demeaning to even have on, even if yea don’t believe me I will never make ya were one of them thing.”

Then we can go buy them and you can change outta my things finally. Bet yea getting tired of smellin like me.” He couldn’t help but to lightly chuckled, he wasn’t sure how he smelt to other but the minty smell always got to him.

Carrying the few things that he was holding he walked up to the counter and set them down pulling out a small bag with his coin in it.

xxx

A tenseness he hadn't noticed was there just sort of fell away at Sans' admission. It had just been curiosity. Sans hadn't actually had any intent to buy the collar.

Well of course he hadn't. It was Sans. It was almost irritating; the way he seemed so against being the master that he was... But it was also sort of part of the reason Sans was still alive. Red almost felt silly for how he'd reacted to seeing the other skeleton with that collar in his hand.

With a bit of effort, he forced himself to relax. This outing could be enjoyable if he just managed to lighten up a bit. After all, Sans was here for Red right now. He was buying him clothes. Things that Red could call his own. Which was something that Red hadn't had for a pretty long time now. And Sans had done his best to be tolerant and even pleasant at times. Far more than Red deserved after-... Well....

"Heh. I dunno. I don't stink ya smell too bad. But what do I know. I'm a skeleton. Ain't got a nose." he shrugged good naturedly, tossing a small, almost apologetic smile Sans' way. He'd been acting like an ass, and while normally that wouldn't be a problem, he was finding he didn't like being an ass to Sans so much. Especially when it made him look so ashamed of himself... Shame and guilt didn't look good on the guy.

Once Sans had paid for his clothes, he selected an outfit and went off to the changing rooms. A few minutes later he was dressed in a dark pair of pants and a red shirt with a black vest. He'd pulled the coat on too, the fur feeling soft and warm around his skull. His new boots clunked across the floorboards as he came back over to Sans, his tail swishing happily behind him.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, Sans' old clothes in a bag held on an arm. he felt so much more like himself. For the first time in forever, the smile on his face didn't feel forced.

 

xxx

There was something about that happy swishing tail and the way the other was curled up into the jacket with that smile on his face that sent a shiver through his form.

“Glad yea like them, they suit yea.” Only allowing another second to look he turned not wanting to make things awkward. Walking to the door he opened it to let the other out first before closing the door behind them he went and walked towards the more center of town.

“Now to do what I mainly came here ta do.”

Sitting on a fountain he pulled out a small journal and a quill and a vile of ink setting it next to him. Patting the fountain next to him in a silent gesture to sit,

“Now relax I gotta make sure I don’t got any more orders needin to filled.”

After a moment he patted down his jacket and started pulling out some small bottles and container of his stock. It wasn’t a lot but enough for a dose per container. Setting them out in view he just relaxed on his spot to wait for people to venture over.

xxx  
His face dusted a little with color at the complement, and if anyone would have said anything he'd have adamantly denied how his tail had begun to sway faster.

He was rather glad Sans decided to turn and walk away then. It saved Red from having to garble together some sort of response. He wasn't sure what he would have said. He'd never been very good at accepting compliments.

They ended up at a large, ornate fountain that seemed to be near the center of town. There certainly were enough people to make it seem that way anyway. Relax? No. With crowds like this and so many eyes staring over to him, he didn't think he would be relaxing. He sat fairly close to Sans, recalling how those gazes had ceased to linger after the other skeleton had pulled him close before. He was still tense, but less so than if he'd been on his own.

"So how do ya usually do this? Just sit here and set up shop or somethin?" He eyed the vials Sans had set out, wondering if this was really all Sans had to do. He didn't have a stall or a shop or anything? He just set up at the fountain? That didn't seem very safe or sensible... 

xxx

Sans shook his head, “Nah I have most products in shops around town and they sell it in bigger goods. I mainly take orders here and sell single dose items for a quick fix if it’s small and manageable.”

Turning in his seat to more face Red and talk face to face instead and looking out he could tell the other was nervous. “You should know it takes a bit of work to get even the smallest amount made.” He couldn’t resist but to chuckle at the thought of his work and Red and seen firsthand that it doesn’t always go as planned.  
xxx

Red frowned at the reminder. "Yeah, I got how fuckin touchy this stuff is. Just don't seem that bright sellin it like some kinda street peddler. If ya got shops set up a'ready n shit, why not just send people that way fer their 'quick fixes'?" He didn't mean to come off rude or snappy, but that was how he sounded. Mostly, he was just curious. This was his life now. It would be nice to know about some of the details.

xxx

Another round of chuckles came from Sans, “Well normally I would come into town with goods to restock the stores but seeing how someone won’t let me work I have a few single dose with me to help tide the town over until I can’t make more.”

As he was talking a armless child came running up to Sans with a bright smile, “Heya Sans! Is this your boyfriend everyone’s been talking about?” The little child was bouncing in his place, “Does Papyrus know?! Oh! I should go tell him!”

The child turn to run off before Sans could stop him and before he could react he ported in front of him making the child fall on his rear end.

“Let’s not be bugging my bro with gossip that ain’t true boy, Red is just my friend. Now run along and stop spreadin things that ain’t true.”

Sans assisted the child with him magic to get him back up to his feet before the boy was running off giggling happily. Sighing Sans walked back to where he left Red. He didn’t port far, he was still in ear shot but he hated to leave Red all alone like that.  
xxx  
Red ducked his head at the faint accusation in Sans' words. "W-well yer still hurt an'-.."

Before he could say much more than that a kid ran up to them. Red felt like his face caught fire at the little shit's presumptions. he would have cursed the little fucker out, but he turned tail and ran. Moments later, Sans was gone and he thought for a moment he couldn't breathe. His eye lights went out as he braced himself for pain, recalling the order Sans had made that Red wasn't allowed to be out of the house without him.

But no pain came.

Coming back to himself, he looked over and saw that Sans had only ported a short distance away. Only as far as the kid had managed to run before getting caught.

Red took a breath. "Sans you fuckin sonuvabitch! Ya damn near gave me a heart attack! Get back over here!!" He shouted, standing with his fists curled at his sides and shaking. He might have stomped over to the other skeleton and berated him right to his face, but Sans had left his potions on the fountain edge. He didn't trust the towns people around here enough to leave Sans' things unguarded or unsupervised.

xxx

Sans could hear the giggling of the child behind him as they heard Red screeching and he hoped the child didn’t honestly bug Papyrus about this but he knew how much kids just absolutely loved his younger brother.

Getting back he saw the worry and panic the other had been in start to fade the closer he got, he had honestly forgotten about the order he gave the other but the fear and worry on the others face reminded him.

Sitting back down he readjusted until he was back to were he was and facing towards Red to give him his attention once again like before.

“Sorry bout that, sorta ported before I realized what I was doin.”

 

xxx

Red huddled down in his coat to hide behind the fur as his outburst garnered more than a little attention. It wasn't exactly appropriate behavior to go cursing at the top of your lungs in a public place. Especially when there were kids nearby. Several affronted mothers glared in his direction before marching off with their small ones.

By the time Sans came back over, Red had seated himself again and his face was dark with shame and humiliation. he couldn't even really blame it on Sans, since it was him who had over reacted. That didn't stop him from trying to misdirect the blame anyway.

"Well try ta use that fuckin mind a yers a bit more, huh? Fer a highly paid royal alchemist ya ain't all that fuckin bright!" He growled, hiding further into his coat, his tail curled close to his leg.

xxx

Watching as that tail curled around him he couldn’t help but find it endearing. Once again he patted the seat next to him and decided to just keep his eyes on Red seeing how they were talking.

“Noted,” Watching as the other sat down and seemed to go into his coat more he couldn’t help but to smile a true smile.

“Yer like a turtle hiding in its shell with that coat… it’s cute. I’m glad yea like the clothes so much I woulda failed miserably at picking ya out somthin.”

His relaxed smile stayed in place, admitting only to himself he was enjoying spending this time with Red outside of the house noting that he should take Red out more often and enjoy the sights with him.

 

xxx

Red's face colored even more, almost making him lightheaded from the amount of magic redirecting to his face. "Shut the fuck up! I told ya, I ain't cute! Are ya blind as well as stupid?! Fuck!" He yelled, bringing both hands up to cover his glowing face. "Just focus on yer own damn shit so we can get home faster!"

At least his attention had been taken away from the staring people.

xxx

Chuckling he turned to face straight ahead before shouting out to the crowd around them.  
“If you wish to make an order please do so now before I leave, I have a few remedies with me now but for larger orders I will have to take note.”

With that a few monsters trickled by, Sans made small talk as he took some orders and others to just complement his lovely glowing friend. Even a cocky monster who said he would buy Red from Sans. He spoke but had a hint of venom in his tone as he /kindly/ told him that Red was his own monster and not for sale and it was rude to just assume such things about someone.

They scoffed at Sans telling him that he was one of the ones that Sans outbid at the auction. A cocky smile then appeared on Sans face. “Then I guess I made a great decision to outbid everyone. Now Red is his own monster even if he is under a contract. I don’t plan to lay a single finger on him unlike another perverted monster who is openly trying to do a purchase of another monster. Should I make a bid for you and treat you how you plan on treating Red?”

The monster looked appalled at the thought of Sans even stating he would become a slave and huffed off. There were a few laughs and mocking from other monsters as the monster walked away from them.

Sans gathered up what was left and put it away before turning to Red.

“Is there anything else you wish to do in town or shall we head home?” Sans slowly stood up as he looked and spoke to Red.

 

xxx  
Red tried to keep to himself while Sans did his business, but a few of the comments had him openly snarling at some of Sans' customers. 'Lovely glowing friend'? What the fuck?! If they hadn't been buying things from Sans he'd have either told them to go fuck themselves or attacked them. He hated hearing shit like that. That he was 'pretty' or 'lovely' or worse, /'beautiful'/. Not only was it blatantly untrue in his eyes, but it was also what a few of his previous owners had said... Usually while they'd had him pinned and helpless and had been plowing their-... 

He growled and shook his head, forcing the memories away. Instead he refocused on what Sans was doing and who he was talking to. It was... Sort of pleasant, he supposed. To just sit here and not have to worry about much. He could just relax and stay off to the side and not worry about anything.

Up until the customers noticed him and said something anyway.

And then that guy... The one with the deep pockets and the leering eyes. Red could get no better reminder of his station in life than having someone actually come up to Sans on the street and offer to buy him. Red was tempted to tell Sans to just do it. This guy... Red could kill this guy... 

But before Red could even work up the nerve to open his mouth under that piercing, scrutinizing stare, Sans had shut him down.

He barely even noticed Sans putting his things away. The way that guy had looked at him... How long had it been since he'd been under a gaze like that? Too long, he guessed, considering how he was reacting to it now. For the past year he'd barely gone a day without someone looking at him like that... taking liberties that would have gotten them arrested had he been a free monster... But he'd been away from that kind of person for a while now. Hadn't had to deal with unwanted eyes or hands or words for a while now...

He was shaking. Eye lights dim and pinned to the ground. For just that moment, he'd been an object again. After spending so much time with Sans it was almost jarring to get a glimpse at what he was again.

When Sans asked if he was ready to go, he stood, shuffled closer to the other skeleton, and curled his claws in Sans' sleeve. "I wanna go home." He spoke softly and his voice shook.

xxx

Normally he liked to port out of view but Red seemed like he needed to get out of there. Taking Reds other hand he took on step and next they were in Sans study. It was more of a habit than anything. Quickly he let go knowing the other probably didn’t want to be touched now.

Letting Red have a bit on time he took a step back before turning and putting his stuff away and setting his journal on the desk to work on later.  
xxx

Gently, Sans pulled the two of them through whatever magic it was that he used to get from place to place. Then the very next moment... They were home. Red breathed in, held it, then let it out, calming almost immediately. He was ok here. He was a person here. He was safe here.

He opened his eyes, having closed them when they got here, then hefted the bag with his clothes. "Where should I be puttin these away? Yer closet?" There was a joke in there somewhere, but he didn't have the will to find it just now. 

He was still shaking a bit, but his voice held steady. He hadn't really appreciated before, just how different Sans was. For the first time in a year, Red felt like a person again... And he had Sans to thank for that. He couldn't believe he'd even considered killing him.

xxx  
Once he put things away he turned and smiled over at Red, “That room is basically yours now. You can put them in your closet. Need ta get ya your own dresser and maybe a new bed if yea don’t like mine.”

Sans went and plopped down on the couch relaxing into it and closing his eyes, “Today was exhausting.”  
xxx

Red stared for a moment, not sure how to take the comment that the room was basically his now. he didn't want to take Sans' room from him... If it had been anyone else, he'd have been tearing their clothes from their hangers and tossing them in the hallway to make room for his own stuff. Who would pass up that sort of opportunity after all? But it was Sans... And somehow, Red respected and cared about Sans. He didn't want to take advantage of the guy's kindness.

"Fuck that." he retorted. "I'll set up in the attic or somethin. Yer room smells too much like you n all yer shit. So you can keep it." 

He slung the bag over his shoulder and cast an almost concerned glance over at Sans. "Course yer exhausted. Ya shoulda still been in bed. Y'ain't fully healed yet."

He considered for a moment, whether or not he'd be able to pick Sans up and carry the guy to his room where he could put him to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Flopping to the side he lay down against the armrest and curled up into a ball as much as his sore body would allow. “Attics filled with my star maps and out to my balcony to view. If yeah don’t mind cuddling with star maps go for it.”

Where ever Red would be comfortable and happy he wouldn’t mind where Red was, it was his home to now.  
xxx

He'd seen the star maps and the telescope. he'd seen all of the books and the charts. They were actually half the reason he liked the attic.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem." He smiled.

Taking in how Sans was laying, he supposed the guy was just gonna conk out right there. Red snorted, then stepped out of the room. He came back a moment later with a blanket and tossed it over Sans without much of a care as to how it fell. 

"Get some rest, Asshole." He said almost fondly, then left to check out the attic with more scrutiny. He'd figure out where a bed could go and see if there was anywhere to put his stuff.

His stuff... he actually had stuff now... He couldn't get his tail to stop swaying happily.

xxx

He was out before Red even returned with the blanket he was exhausted and his low magic was still trying to recover from everything and exerting himself today didn’t help.

xxx

Red spent some time going through the attic and rearranging it so that it could be a liveable space. Sans really hadn't furnished it very much. There was a cupboard where some papers were stacked away. There were a few shelves for books. There was a table with pens and star charts and other little tools and instruments. And then there was the telescope over by the window. Most of the space was open and empty.

So he gathered up the papers and organized them. Then he organized the cupboard. By the time he was done with that, there was plenty of room in that cupboard for his clothes. For now at least. If Sans was serious about getting him a dresser and bed, then he probably wouldn't mind getting him a wardrobe as well.

Speaking of Sans, Red decided he should probably go check on the guy. Make sure he was still resting and hadn't gotten up at some point to start working again or some shit...

Or maybe Red just wanted to see him...

With a shake of his head, Red banished that thought and shoved it into a box in the far back corner of his mind. He wasn't even going to touch that.

Regardless of his reasons, he went back down stairs to the study where he found Sans still curled up on the loveseat. The blanket was all but thrown to the floor. Red huffed. The guy was gonna get a cold on top of everything at this rate. Grumbling a little under his breath, he went over and adjusted the blanket to cover the other skeleton.

"S'amazin ya ain't dead yet..." He muttered, brushing a hand against the other's face. Something in his soul twisted unpleasantly. It really was amazing that Sans wasn't dead... After what Red had done, Sans should have died that day. But here he was instead. Peacefully sleeping on the same couch that had nearly crushed him. Even if it would have freed Red from his slavery, he was so very glad that he'd failed.

Not that this could really be called slavery anymore...

Red breathed out a little sigh, and started to move away, turning to leave the room and find his own place to sleep for the night.

A grip on his sleeve stopped him. He jerked and looked back, afraid Sans had woken up and caught him being weird. A faint blush was already coloring his face.

As he looked down, however, he could see that Sans' eyes were barely open, his eye lights dim and so hazy they almost weren't there. Obviously still asleep then... But reaching for him anyway. Red grit his teeth and tried to swallow around a lump in his throat.

"C-c'mon, Asshole, leggo." He spoke softly, wary of waking the other skeleton up, and moved to disentangle Sans' hand from his sleeve.

"Stay?..." 

Red froze, eye lights darting back to Sans' face and casting it in a dim red glow. Was he awake after all?... No. There was no focus there. But that expression...

Red's mind raced. His face was starting to glow brighter than his eyes. What should he do here? He could still go back to the bedroom, right? It wasn't like Sans had made a command just then. It was very clearly phrased as a request...

But Sans didn't make many requests. He made rules. And he asked for some common decency... But he never made requests. How much had Sans done for Red already? Taken him home. Gave him a nice place to sleep. Bought him clothes. Allowed him to continue to stay here even after Red had tried to murder him more than once... And continued to be good and decent and considerate of him...

This was no more an option for Red than if it really were a demand.

Just as Sans' hand began to fall away, Red cupped his own hand over the other's.

"K..."

being as small as they were, there was easily enough room for the both of them to sleep comfortably on the loveseat. It helped that Sans had extravagant taste in furniture, so it had a nice deep seat. Red carefully crawled in next to the other, face burning the entire time he was getting situated. 

He tried to keep some space between them, but as soon as he started to still, Sans' arms came around him and pulled him close. Red couldn't help the little 'eep' or the way he stiffened. Surely Sans could feel the heat from his face. Surely the light would wake him up... but no, Sans slept on. And Red found himself pillowed comfortably against the other's chest with a pair of gentle arms wrapped around him. 

He was almost worried that he might hurt Sans. It hadn't been that long ago that the ribs he was pressed against were cracked and broken. But when he glanced up, there was no sign of pain on the other's face. Slowly, Red began to relax. This... this wasn't so bad, really. He'd had to endure a lot worse before.

Pressing his face to Sans' chest, he listened to a gentle soul pulse softly behind a healing chest. It was such a nice sound... As he let his sockets fall closed, he decided it was the nicest sound he'd ever heard.

xxx

Awaking with an arm full of Red and a blanket draped over them took Sans for a shock. Looking around he saw that it was morning with the morning light hitting his face. 

Sans knew that he needed to handle this carefully, he wasn't sure why the other was there but he knew Red wasn't much for physical contact and this seemed entirely to intimate of a situation for Red. 

Knowing that any movement that Sans made would most likely shift the other made it difficult for him to think of a way out of this. Also knowing that if he didn't do something the other would be upset with him for some reason either that he was being a creek for staring at him while he slept or not waking him up sooner or some weird shit like holding him while they slept. 

Sans felt like he was drawing short of every thought that came to mind. He decided to do what any sensible person would do in this situation, pretend to sleep to hopefully not cause a bigger mess. That always worked right?

xxx  
Red woke slowly, the light streaming in through the window letting him know that his rest time had ended but not fighting hard enough to wake him to cause any sort of urgency to flare up. He felt warm and comfortable. Safe. With a little hum he pressed closer to the warmth surrounding him, a little purr starting up. It had been so long since he'd felt like this. Not since his brother had-...

His soul stuttered and his purr cut off abruptly. He forced his sockets open. He had to look and see what had caused him to feel this way.

Blinking blearily, his eye lights focussed in on... Sans? His sockets widened and his body stiffened. Oh yeah. He... He had... Last night... Thankfully, Sans seemed to still be asleep. Red had woken up first. Thank fucking God.

Oh so carefully, his eye lights never leaving the other's face, Red backed away and out of Sans' loose hold. He backed away until he was a good foot away from the love seat before he allowed himself a sigh of relief.

"Yer so goddamn much trouble fer me. Why can't i just say no t'ya?..." He mumbled, before standing from his crouched position and quietly leaving the room. He should probably fix breakfast. Neither of them had eaten much yesterday and Red was /hungry/. He was sure Sans was too.  
xxx

Keeping his body lax as the other moved away he didn’t let himself think about the situation until he was hearing soft noises coming from the kitchen. Keeping his eyes closed he could feel his face warm at the knowledge that the other outright purred against him. He felt his soul flutter and dance around in his chest.

He rolled meaning to get up but instead he entangled himself in the blanket before finding himself on the floor a leg up on couch still as he let out a pained grunt. This was a common occurrence that he found himself on the ground. Having Red block his way before was a nice addition to his sleep and prevented him from this sooner.

There was no desire to move from his spot on the floor he was to consumed with the thoughts of the other monster and that adorable purr of his and that slightly smaller form against his own. Being wrapped in the blanket and enjoying a peaceful sleep. He just stared dumbly up at the ceiling with his signature poker face grin in place.

xxx

Red found a few eggs in the cold box. He decided an omelette would be a pretty nice change in diet for both him and Sans. He'd even add some tomato and cheese. He'd noticed Sans' love for the little red fruit. Red had started to wonder, though, if that was due to preference or if it was because Sans just couldn't cook. Which would be really funny, now that Red thought about it, considering Sans' profession.

Red had learned to cook fairly early on. When he and his brother had been forced out on their own, Red had stepped up to take care of the two of them. This often meant he'd have to take odd jobs here and there. Dishwasher had been one of his favorites. Mostly because he was able to walk off with the table scraps. Working in a kitchen, even if it wasn't directly with the food, he'd picked up quite a bit.

Soon, he had two pretty little omelettes cooked up and served. Sans didn't have a kitchen table (not that Red was accustomed to using one) so he just brought the meal to the study. What he found made him snerk in amusement.

"I see yer floored at the prospect 'a breakfast. Hunger musta been really eatin ya up huh?" Red chuckled and stepped over to place the plate on the floor next to Sans' head, before hopping up on the loveseat with his own plate. He took the first bite and hummed happily at the taste. "So I guess yer feelin a bit better if y'were fallin all over yerself ta get up." He grinned. For some reason, he was in a pretty good mood.

xxx

Rolling his eye light he looked at the plate of food in wonderment. Anything that was close to a meal would be whatever he got when he was out and about. He honestly had no idea how to cook and his love of tomatoes was better than any meal to him but seeing Red hard work on a plate made his soul flutter again.

Sitting up and remaining on the floor tied up in the blanket he reached over pulling the plate over and took a bite. He was surprised with how good it tasted and he made a little happy noise, he enjoying how the taste of the tomatoes were complemented in with the others aspects of his meal. After having a few more bites he looked over at Red with a fond look.

“Thanks this is really good.”

Turning back he went back to eating the rest of his food that remained still on his plate.

xxx

Red felt his face warm up a bit, but Sans wasn't facing him, so it was probably fine. "Ain't nothin fancy. S'just eggs." He muttered around his fork. It was a rare occurrence for him to receive a compliment like this. On something he'd done rather than what he was or what he looked like. He found that he liked this feeling a lot more.

"Could prob'ly make a lot better if ye had more in yer kitchen. Room is practically a wasteland. We need ta get some more food in there. Any chance ye can take me by the market some time?" If Sans really couldn't cook, then this would probably be a good first step in repaying the guy for all he'd done for Red so far. The little revelation he'd had yesterday was still sitting pretty heavy in his rib cage. He'd done so little to deserve Sans' kindness, and he still had a lot to make up for too.

xxx

Nodding into his last bite set the plate down and then started to half ass trying to get out of the mess he made with his blanket.

“Yeah, whenever you want ta go just tell me. I don’t cook, never been able ta. I burn water if I try. My younger brother was the one who always did the cookin. He enjoyed it so I didn’t complain. But when he left I kinda went on a tomato only diet besides the food I get from the restaurant’s around town when I’m out.”

After a while he gave up trying to get free and flopped against the couch so he was looking towards Red.

“The blanket has chosen me, I can no longer leave.”

xxx

 

Well, that explained a few things actually. Sans did seem like the type who needed someone to take care of him. If his little brother had been doing that job up until now, it made sense that Sans didn't know how to take care of himself.

He snickered a little at the last comment. Setting aside his now empty plate, Red climbed down to the floor. 

"C'mere ya big baby bones." He gently tugged at the blankets, quickly finding how to untangle them, given the fact that he could look at the problem from the outside. In no time, he had Sans free. "There. That wasn't so hard, now was it."

xxx

Stretching out he slowly made his way up to his feet and gave Red a smile. “Much appreciated, much longer and I would have been asleep against the couch again. When the blankets choose you, you gotta roll with it until they banish you.” Walking over he sat at his desk the plate remaining where it was on the floor.

Gathering up his journal he started flipping through the pages reading what he had written before. He started to move around to gather items to get to work before he started speaking again. “Will I be able to work today or are yea gonna tell me ta rest more?”  
xxx

"Heh. Somethin tells me ye'd be up n about whether I gave ya the all clear or not. Stubborn bastard." Red huffed as he stood up, but the smile didn't leave his face. "Just lemme know if ya start ta hurt. An' don't keep workin if ya get tired."

He contemplated for a moment, but decided in the end that it would be best if he didn't leave the room. He should keep an eye socket out for anything that might hurt Sans. He didn't want a repeat of that explosion. So he stepped over to the bookcase and found one of the books he'd been working through, then went back to the love seat and flopped down. He settled in and got comfy, figuring he'd probably be there for a while. He'd pick up the dishes later.

xxx

Chuckling he nodded, “Got a point.” He continued his work in silence with only a few mumbles every once in awhile as he worked. He did as Red said and decided to hold off on anything to complex, he doubted that his body could handle another explosion right now.

Sticking with the simpler task he made sure everything was ready before drawing a chalk circle and getting to work. This went on for a few hours and after the third completed task his movements started to get sluggish and it was obvious to anyone who saw that Sans was pushing himself in his work.

Turning and walking over to grab a book he needed he at this point forgotten about the plate in the middle of the room and had caught his food on it. The next thing he knew he was stumbling over himself and was falling towards the couch were Red sat.

xxx

The next few hours went pretty smoothly. Sans worked. Red read. heh. Occasionally Red would look up to check on his 'master'. It seemed like the guy was starting to get tired. Red frowned, but opted not to say anything, hopeful that Sans would recognize his own fatigue and stop himself. If he didn't Red would step in and scold him.

He tried to go back to reading his book, but a moment later, there was a quick movement, Red jerked his eye lights towards it and had barely a second to respond as Sans fell towards him.

He dropped his book. His arms came up. Then Sans was on top of him, forcing a little 'oomph!' of air past his teeth. Startled and surprised, he sat there frozen, arms around Sans, holding him firmly as if to reassure himself he'd actually caught the guy and nothing bad had happened. Sans was safe and unhurt.

Then the moment broke and Red pushed Sans off of him and to the floor. 

"Sans! the fuck?! Watch where yer goin, Asshole! Are ya /tryin/ ta get yerself hurt?!" With a growl, Red stood from the love seat, looming over the other monster in his rage. His flairing eye lights caught on the plate that had been tripped over. Miraculously, it wasn't broken.

He stalked over to it with a grumble and picked it up, turning to face Sans with a scowl. "If yer too damn tired ta even see what yer steppin on, then it's time fer a god damn break. Sit down an' take a nap 'fore ya kill yerself."

 

Still fuming, he gathered up both plates and utensils, then trudged off to the kitchen to wash them. He ignored the almost searing warmth to his face the entire time, telling himself it was from anger, and certainly not because he'd liked the way Sans had felt pressed against him.  
xxx

Falling onto the ground for the second time today hurt his still bruised body. Looking up at Red and that look he was getting made him feel like a baby bones. Sluggishly he got up and onto the couch relaxing back into it. He hoped he didn’t hurt the other in his fall. He called out after the other left the room,

“Red, I didn’t hurt yea did I? Sorry bout fallin on yea, I get to focused into my work.”

xxx  
"Just shut up n sleep!!" He yelled back from the hallway. Stupid fucker. It wasn't like Red was the one who'd been exploded and crushed in the last month! Sure, Sans wasn't exactly light and Red's ribs were smarting a bit, but it was so damn minor in comparison to anything he'd ever dealt with in the past that he hardly felt it at all.

The dishes didn't take long to clean, even when he gathered the cold and caked on cooking things he'd used and washed them too. As he put away the plates, he wondered if he should go check on Sans. Was he asleep yet? Was he not? Was he actually hurt after all and Red just hadn't seen it because he was so angry? Would he look like an idiot if he went back to check on him now?...

Indecision warred within him before he decided he could just go get his book. That would be fine. It was a perfectly good excuse to go back into the room. It didn't have to be just to check up on his master.

Nodding to himself, he went back to the study and quietly peeked in before he entered.

xxx

Sighing to himself he took this time to get back up instead of resting, too much work to just be sitting around right now. Even if he was hurting he decided sitting in a chair wouldn’t be too much effort and he could get some paperwork done before the ball.

Cleaning up his desk so he a small workspace to set down papers he went over then and sighing and correcting were needed. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep at his desk quill in his left hand and his head slumped onto his right arm.

xxx  
Red did his best to hold back the growl that wanted to come out at seeing Sans at his desk. He was sleeping at least, but his desk was not a place where he could get some actual rest! Red drug a hand down his face, huffing in exasperation. How could his brother have just left him like this? He very obviously couldn't take care of himself! Sans /needed/ someone to look after him! Overworking himself, living on tomatoes, making spur of the moment million gold purchases that tried to kill him...

Red sighed. Stepping over to the desk chair where Sans rested, Red gently moved the other skeleton to lean back, his head falling against Red's shoulder since the back of the chair didn't reach up high enough. Slowly, so as not to jar its sleeping occupant, Red pulled the chair closer to the love seat. Then he carefully moved Sans from the chair to the much softer, much more comfortable resting spot. Then he fetched the blanket from the floor and draped it over the other skeleton. 

The guy had to have been really drained for red to have been able to move him like that without waking him. Red sighed again, then moved the chair back over to the desk. there were some papers strewn out over the desk. He'd never had to do paperwork of any sort before, so he had no idea what these ones were for. Maybe Sans would tell him later?

He turned and retrieved his book from the floor. He cast a glance at Sans, hesitating to leave the room. What if he got up and kept working? What if Red wasn't here to catch him if he fell again?

He didn't hesitate nearly as long this time before seating himself on the floor next to the love seat. He sat there reading while Sans napped, guarding his sleep.

xxx

He was a mover in his sleep so it didn’t take him long to start moving on the couch. After a few moments he settled down once more his hand lax and hanging off the couch mere cm’s away from were Red’s face was. His fingers twitched and softly ran across the side of the others face for the briefest of second.  
xxx  
Red paused in his reading when Sans.. Reached over and touched him? It made him jump a bit in surprise, but when he saw that Sans was still asleep, he relaxed. Blushing a little, he took hold of Sans' hand, running his fingers over the worn and well worked bones for a moment, before he caught himself and proceeded to move Sans' hand back up on the loveseat. 

"Handsy bastard..." He muttered without any heat, before going back to his book.

xxx

This nap was short but he had a nice dream of someone running their bones over his own. A gentle sweetness to the gesture of the others hands touching his own. He was sitting under his tree in his front yard it was a sunny day and his head was relaxed into someone’s lap. Looking up the sun blocked his view of the face who he was using as a pillow.

Blinking to adjust his view the next this he saw was the ceiling of his study. Making a little rumble he stretched out and pulled the blanket over him before he realized that Red was sitting next to him on the floor.

Pulling himself to the end of the couch he hung over it a bit as a yawn passed his mouth, “Watcha readin?” His words were still laced with exhaustion and weak from his magic being so low from his work.

xxx

Red noticed when Sans woke, but as long as the guy didn't try to get up right away, he didn't care. He kept reading, turning the page as Sans leaned in to get a look.

"It's some kinda autobiography about this guy who got lost at sea. S'about how he used the stars ta get home." he mumbled, eye lights still scanning the page.

xxx

 

Laying a bit more comfortably sans hummed. "That's a good one." Another yawn followed before he sighed to himself.

"I hate to admit it but yet right. I do need ta still be takin it easy. My body and magic is screamin at me."

 

xxx

Red huffed but smiled. "Glad ya finally wised up. Ya can't keep runnin when yer runnin on empty." Red should know. He'd been so bad, before, about pushing himself beyond his limits. It wasn't smart, though, to run yourself that dry when there was always someone there who was ready to take advantage of that.

"After ya rest a bit more, we can head out n get some food so I can fix ya dinner. Ain't nothin in there I could cook right now. Used all the eggs n cheese fer breakfast and ya only got half a tomato left. Dunno how ya can even live with such an understocked kitchen." He sounded almost offended at that last bit. If no one else was going to do it, then Red would take care of Sans. He was here anyway. Might as well.

xxx

Sans raised a bone brow towards the other, “Here I thought I was gonna get some snarky remark, yea ain’t as bad as yea look.” Sans chuckled lightly taking his left hand and run it over the side of Reds face in a petting gesture a simple calm smile on his face.

“It’s enjoyable havin yer company.”

The touch only lasted a moment but to Sans it was enjoyable but then he quickly chastised himself for touching the other. Turning away before he could fully see the others reaction there was a light dusting on his face as he fought with the mix emotions he felt inside. Knowing that the other didn’t like to be touched but he did it anyway and had enjoyed it.

Sans hated that he was really starting to care for Red it was making it harder to draw the boundary of what was okay and what was not with Red. The more time he spent with Red the more he wanted and he knew that was bad. How could Red ever be okay with even the simplest of touches after what he had gone through?

But he was starting to see Red as a good friend even considering what Red had put him through, he understood why Red was like that and why he did that. But he still liked Red as a monster and even so, was it bad to want to touch a friend?

xxx

Red stiffened at the touch, his sockets going wide as his eye lights focussed on Sans' face. The touch was short, however, gone before he had a chance to properly react to it. Then his face caught fire and he ducked down closer to his book, averting his eyes from that perfect smile on the other's face as his soul fluttered in his chest.

"Sh-shut it!" Wow. Yeah. Wonderful. Best response, Red. He ducked a little lower in embarassment.

xxx

Chancing a glance he saw a glowing face and it made him a bit confused. Deciding not to even touch these waters he flipped over to look at the couch to give the other some privacy.

“Imma try and get some more sleep before we go inta town.” With that he closed his eyes to attempt to get some more rest and filter through his own thoughts on this matter.


	11. Chapter 11

Red grunted an acknowledgement to Sans' words, but otherwise didn't comment. He tried to go back to his book, but his mind was far too preoccupied now. Why was he reacting this way? It was just a simple touch! It didn't even last long! 

But it had felt... Nice... Like there was some actual care behind it... Which didn't make any fucking sense! Red had tried to kill Sans! More than once! Sans should hate him! But he didn't. And red was finding that that made him far more happy than it should. 

Hell, he hadn't even known he was still capable of feeling happy! He figured the closest he would come would be when he could spit on the captain's dust! With that possibility taken from him he'd resigned himself to a lackluster existence, but Sans was igniting all sorts of feeling in him and he wasn't even sure what half of them were!

It took a while for that blush to go away, but even when it did, Red couldn't get invested back into his book.

xxx

Sans was unsuccessful in getting back to sleep he remained staring at the back fo the couch as long as he could before he stretched and sat up.

“I ain’t sleepin, to sore.” That was his excuse and he was sticking to it. “Gonna take somthin and then we can head out shoppin might get a bite while we are out if yea don’t feel like cookin.”

xxx

The suddenness of Sans' voice in the still room made red jump, but he quickly settled back down, hoping Sans hadn't caught that. he took a breath and tried to banish the new feeling of nervousness that came with being in Sans' presence.

"What, ya think Im gonna burn yer kitchen down 'er somethin? I swear I ain't that hot headed." He chuckled a little, marking his place in his book by bending a corner then standing to put it away. 

"Ya sure yer up fer a trip inta town if yer feelin too sore ta even sleep?" He tried to sound casually curious, but a bit of concern leaked into his voice anyway. Sans should be feeling just about better by now, but if the poor guy couldn't even sleep... Had Sans been worse off than Red thought? The sting of guilt was becoming very familiar as it welled up again in his soul.

xxx

Lifting his hand he started to reach out, but he quickly stopped himself and pulled back. 

“I think it’s mainly due to the spells I just did makin me sore than anything else. I’ll be fine and I just like fast food cause I don’t have to cook it.”

Throwing his legs off the couch he stood up and adjusting the robe he hadn’t taken of yet since they been home. Looking away he held out his hand for the other to take.   
“Shall we go?”

xxx

Facing away from Sans as he was, Red didn't notice when Sans started to reach out for him. Once the book was neatly placed back on the shelf, he turned back to Sans, his usual grin back in place and all traces of nervousness tucked away and hidden.

"Heh. Well, I won't complain about not havin ta do any extra work. We're still gettin some groceries though. We can't go inta town fer every meal. You'll strain yer magic like that." Stepping over he lifted a hand to take Sans', hesitating only a moment before he laid his scarred bones across the worn phalanges that were offered. He'd never noticed before, how warm Sans' hand was.

xxx

Taking a step he pulled them both into the void and into a familiar alley. The town was hustling around them unaware that they had even arrived. He held onto Reds hand a moment longer than he meant to before he slowly pulled it away.  
“Let’s eat then shop, it will be nice ta see my buddy Grillby.”

Walking ahead he stepped out into the swarm of people that was the evening rush.

xxx

"Sure." He agreed amiably. He sort of missed the contact of sans' hand against his own. It was weird. he was feeling all sorts of weird things and it was starting to piss him off. He didn't think it was Sans' fault though, so he didn't want to take his frustration out on him. He'd just have to think about this later, after he'd gone to bed and had some time to himself.

There were quite a few people out and about this time of day. The sun was just starting to approach its setting position so the shadows were pretty long, but it wasn't late enough for anyone to be getting ready for bed. It was prime drinking time, but it had been forever since Red had last indulged. Maybe Sans would let him get a drink?

When they approached 'Grillby's', he thought the chances of him getting something were pretty good. It was a bar. His grin widened.

xxx

Sans opened the door and let Red go first following behind him he went straight up to the bar and took an empty seat that had one next to it for Red to sit it.

“Heya Grillbs the usual and a menu for my friend.”

Turning to Red as he sat down he smiled at him, “Order whatever yea like drinks included.”  
Grillby came over with a cup of blended tomatoes that had been mixed with vodka. Wasting no time at all Sans took the glass and took a big gulp of his drink. A happy rumbling hum vibrated from him in an almost growling fashion.

“It’s been to long since I’ve felt that burn.”

xxx

Red hopped up on the stool next to Sans, smile bright as he accepted the menu and heard Sans' offer. "Don't fuckin mind if I do."

Curiously, his eye lights scanned over the menu. It was pretty simple fare, typical for a bar, but to Red it may as well have been a 5 star restaurant. It was greasy and unhealthy and salty and just... Fuckin perfect!

When the bartender (Grillby?) came back by with Sans' drink, Red placed an order for what he'd chosen, as well as ordering a drink that he remembered being spicy and amazing.

He was about to say something about the ambience of the place, but then he heard something. Loud and deep and a little like a growl... Sans was purring. Red snickered, smile stretching into a smirk.

"That fuckin good huh?" Stars. Why was that so cute? It wasn't even a cute purr. It was a little like the other skeleton was gargling a chainsaw. But it was over a fucking drink! Fuck. It was fuckin cute.

xxx

He took another large drink followed by another happy purr as he slumped against the counter his eyes already having a light glaze on them.

“Damn straight it is, I have missed prime drinking time with you around but now it looks like I just got me a drinkin buddy.”

His grin grew wide at the aspect of not being the loner who always talks to the bartender as he drunk himself silly.  
xxx

"Heh. Well, that's one thing ya don't gotta command me fer." He responded as the bartender returned with the drink Red ordered. 

"Thanks hot stuff!" He lifted his glass a little in thanks before the bartender walked off, likely numb to that sort of joke by now if Sans was a regular here. He took a long drink, the alcohol and the peppers that were in it both burning all the way down. He shuddered and licked his teeth.

"Fuck yes. Been more'n a god damn year since I last had a drink. I could fuckin kiss ya." His tail was swaying happily behind him off the edge of the stool, a soft dusting of color on his face from both the heat of the drink and his joy. He'd really missed this. And to enjoy it with Sans was actually pretty damn nice too.

xxx

It wasn’t long before an identical order appeared in front of them and Sans couldn’t help but to chuckle, “New drinkin bud also has the same taste in food, this is the start of a beautiful friendship!”

Sans quickly finished off his first drink before he started diving into his food with another purr. This was Sans happy place and he sure was happy to be back in his stool with good company and his favorite bartender.

xxx

Red snickered a little at the comment about the food, ordering another drink while Grillby was there since he'd finished the one he'd been nursing. His face was feeling warm again, but he told himself it was due to the alcohol again, rather than the fluttery feeling he got from sans calling him his friend.

"What can I say? I like the classics." He popped a greasy fried potato into his mouth, chasing it with a swig of the drink Grillby had just delivered. "Service here is amazing too." He tossed a wink at the flame man.

xxx

Placing a hand on his chest in fake hurt, “Red I saw this tall /steaming/ monster first, I will drink ya under the table for him!” As he quickly downed his next drink giving grillby this look and you could hear the flame monster sigh as he prepared him another drink handing it to sans.

“You know what Grillz you good monster you know that. Best monster around! Well besides meh bro! He’s the bestest monster around. This food, this food is also the bestest around…. Imma gonna eat it now cause good food like this shouldn’t be wasted!”

He took a fries and dunk it in his drink before eating it with an chuckle and a purr.  
xxx

Red snickered. He didn't really have the hots for the flame monster, but he wasn't about to turn down a challenge he could win. He quickly chugged the remainder of his second drink and slammed the glass down.

"Hah! M'a'ready one up on ya, Asshole! Pretty sure that spot under the table has yer name on it!" He pushed the glass away and slapped the bar top a few times. "Hit us wit 'da hard stuff hot stuff! Yer honor's mine!" he had no intention of going anywhere with the bartender, but he supposed his wide, laughing smile said that much. The flat look on Grillby's face said even if it wasn't a joke, nothing would be happening.

xxx

A few round later and Sans was hugging the counter and a constant purring machine. “Red yer de bestest of the bestest. Yea know that, being all cute and amazin and DAT TAIL! Swishin and showin how haapy yer bein and…. Yer de best! Dun forget that!”

His food had long been finished off and empty plate taken away. The evening had twiddled to only the nightowls were left and Grillby was stand with the phone chatting with someone off into the corner.  
xxx

Red was well on his way to being drunk, but he wasn't quite there. He was just far enough along to find Sans absolutely hilarious right now. He had an elbow propped on the bar, his jaw nestled in that hand. In the other hand he had an empty shot glass. 

He snickered at Sans' words, not taking them serious. " Y-yeah? Heheh. H-how bout that guy there? Next ta ya? Wit da fur? He's pretty great too yeah?" He couldn't help but laugh, the noise coming out almost as a giggle. Sans had been going on about how great everyone was for a while now. Just purrin the whole damn time too. Stars, it was so cute. Red couldn't take his eye light off of him.

xxx

Turning to look at the Dog monster next to him he chuckled. “He’s the bestest as well, with de fur and the clothes and da amuzin grin on his face, yeah hes de bestest of the bestes. Random dog I loverz you remember that. Dun ever forget that!”

Turning back to Red his grin widen and his downed another shot. “Red yer de bestest of the bestest, dun fer get that yer cute and yeah got a tail! Just like this dog, he has a tail to. Yer tails are the bestest and….. HEY GRILLBY! YER DE BESTEST! I LOVERZ YOU! Yer all great and…. and…. Hey Red yer tails swishin and swishin and tail… taisl are de bestest”  
xxx

Red downed another two shots while Sans was talking, slapping the counter as he laughed uproariously. This was just too good! He couldn't wait to tease Sans about this later! His tail was almost a blur as it wagged behind him, his insides feeling warm and relaxed.

"The-the bestest! Oh god my ribs! Hahahah! Oh shit! Th-that ain't- Heheh, e-even a word ya fuckin- Hahah!" he slapped the counter some more and accidentally knocked over a glass, spilling its shallow contents. "O-oh shit! My bad." He giggled, righting the glass slowly and deliberately. Ok, so he might have been a little more than buzzed at this point.

xxx  
Sans busted up in a chuckle fit as he watch Red make a mess on the counter. The next thing he knew he was being picked up from behind and held.

“BROTHER! I AM ASHASMED! This Close To The Ball And Your Drunk! Sometimes I Think I Should Move Back In With You! It’s Time To Go Home Now!”  
Sans snuggled into his brother as his ramblings went on, “But bro! Yer the bestest brother and I’mm just havin a spot of fuun!”

“Your Fun Gives Me A Headache Brother.”

They were just about to get to the door before Sans started to freak out into Paps arms.

“WAIT! PAPS! BRO! THE TAIL! DUN LEAVE THEBESTEST TAIL!”

Pap set his thrashing brother down so he didn’t hurt him or anyone else by mistake.

“Brother What Are You Going On About Now?”

Sans quickly hurried back over to were Red was and finding him on the floor, he stood over him and looked at him in confusion.

“Red, why yea huggin the floor?”

 

xxx

 

Sans vanished from view and, for a moment, Red thought the guy had teleported. Then there was a loud voice drawing his attention and he redirected his gaze to see... Boss? He was stunned silent for a full minute, just watching the guy walk away with Sans.

But then it registered that the guy was walking away with Sans. "Woah! Woah hey! Fuck! shit!" He wasn't supposed to be out of the house without Sans! It would hurt! He didn't want to hurt! In his drunken flailing, trying to get off the stool and go after the pair of skeletons, he ended up falling, hitting the floor with a short 'oomph!'

The ceiling was spinning. A moment later Sans was within his scope of vision and he was spinning too. But spinning or not, he was /there/.

"Sans!" He scrambled to get up, but only made it to his knees, throwing his arms around sans' hips to keep him from running off without him. "Dun go n leave me! It'll hurt! It'll fuckin hurt! Dun leave me!"

xxx

Wrapping his arms around the other he petted Reds skull, “I dun never leave you, yer de bestest! Well Pap is the bestest of the bestest but yer a close second! Let’s go home Red.”

Turning he looked over to his very confused looking brother, “BROTHER! Two rides home please!”

Paps pinched the bridge of his nose, “Here I Thought That Child Was Pulling My Leg. Seems The Rumors Are True. You Will Explain This To Me Tomorrow. Get In The Carriage And Lets Go Back To Your Place.”

With That Paps helped both small skeletons into the Carriage and then started driving them home.

Meanwhile inside the carriage Sans was holding Red close and still rambling how Red was the bestest.  
xxx

Red was honestly afraid to let go of Sans. So he didn't. leaving the bar and getting into the carriage was a bit of a blur. The carriage ride blurred a little too, but Sans didn't let go of him either, and that's what was important.

xxx

By the time they got back to Sans place he was just about asleep with an armful of Red. Paps Carried them both in and into Sans room. Once there he tucked them both in and left them before leaving the house noting to come back when they would both be sober and more willing to talk.

Sans just continued to snuggle into Red as he was purring against the other still mumbling in his drunken state against Red skull and petting down the others spine ins a caring motion.  
xxx

Red held on through being carried. he held on through being tucked in. And even as he started to drift off in Sans' arms, his grip never faltered. His own soft, quiet purr had started up at some point, coaxed out by Sans' comforting murmurs and that chainsaw rumbling. He fell asleep feeling warmer and more safe than he could remember. Not since he was very small.

xxx

Morning was more of the afternoon time and the headache he had was massive and he felt sore all over. He should not have drank so much last night. Looking down he had an arm full of Red that was clinging to him like his life depended on it.

His soul fluttered in his chest at just how close they were. A part of him thought this was cute but another part worried that Red was going to react bad and he cared for Red and didn’t want him to be uncomfortable with him.

Sans decided to take the chance as he started to gently rub at the others back in a comforting manner or what he hoped was. From how it felt and smelled they must still be in the same clothes as before so that should help calm Red down but there really was nothing Sans could do with how tight the other was holding onto him even in his sleep

xxx

He could only avoid consciousness for so long. he'd been fighting it for a while, wanting to keep from moving around since his head twinged with pain whenever he did. But then there was something rubbing over his back and it prompted him to finally 'wake up'.

He did so with a groan, turning his head against the thing he was clinging onto. But... The thing he was clinging to was... breathing....

Blinking open his sockets, he came face to face with an awake and staring Sans.

"Gaah!!" He yelled, pushing away hard enough to send him over the edge of the bed with another yell just before he hit the floor, taking the blankets with him. 

"Fuckin... owww....." He grumbled, voice much lower and claws clutching at his poor head. 

xxx

Sans just barely saved himself from falling off the other side. It was the blankets going with the other that have him just enough momentum to stay up on the bed the this did nothing to help his achy head but he crawled over anyway to check on Red. 

"Sorry, I honestly didn't know how to make yea not.... well do this. Seems my bro decided we needed to share a bed last night."

His voice was low and raspy but it still hurt to hear noise even if it was coming from him.

xxx

 

A single eye cracked open to glare at the other skeleton above him. "Don't Talk." He growled lowly. "Just don't fuckin talk."

He closed his eye again, moving his arms over his sockets to help block out the light as he moaned in pain. he'd forgotten how much hangovers sucked. 

That's right... he'd been drinking last night... What had he gotten up to that had landed him in Sans' bed? Rather than answering any of his questions, however, his memory produced an image of Sans and what he'd been like when drunk. Despite his headache, a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Guess hangovers ain't exactly... /The bestest./" He snickered, rolling to his side and pressing his face to the cool floor when that snicker progressed into a chuckle. He winced, but he couldn't get that image out of his head, of Sans telling everyone how great they were and happily proclaiming that Grillby was the bestest and the dog next to him was the bestest and Red was the bestest and Red's tail was the fuckin bestest. He'd never met such a nonsensical drunk before!

xxx

Sans smirked down at the other, "Jokes on you, towns teased me more than yea ever could. Also hangovers are not the /bestest/. Now kindly shut yer trap, I'm gonna go get us something for this."

Standing up he left the room letting his robe fall off as he did. It landed on the floor with a thwump. 

Heading into his study he pulled out a vile from a draw and downed it grabbing a second one for Red. They didn't cure the common hangover but it took the edge off the massive aches it brought with it.

 

xxx

Red couldn't help but continue to chuckle. Even if the jabs were common enough to be dulled, it was still new to him and he had some mileage to burn through. "Y-yeah. You do that. It'd be the /bestest/. Yer so /great/."

It took a moment for him to calm his giggles. By the time he'd started to try to climb back upon the bed, Sans was back with a little vial. "S'at fer me? Aww, Sansy, yer the bestest." He smiled up at Sans with mock adoration, arms folded on the mattress under his chin. He hadn't made it all the way up on the bed, leaving his knees planted on the floor.

xxx

"No it's fer the /bestest/ tail around. Just drink it and be thankful I keep loads of these on stock. They take the aches and pain from hangover away for the most part. Not a miracle cure but it sure does help. We will be able to eat without seeing it again for sure."

Walking over he handed the vial to Red so he could drink it.

xxx

Red still snickered a little, but accepted the vial. He started drinking before Sans even finished speaking, confident Sans wouldn't give him anything that would mess with him. the guy was too nice for something that underhanded.

He nearly choked when Sans mentioned food. "Fuck! the groceries! Sans, ya only got half a tomato in that kitchen!" He groaned, slumping against the mattress. "I don't wanna fuckin go shoppin right now... Fuck..." He groaned again just for good measure.

xxx

Chuckling before he groaned and put a hand to his head, “Make a list of what yea want and I’ll go in and grab a few things. I’m use’ta goin in with hangovers from hell but first I need a bath and fresh clothes.”

With that Sans left Red alone to go get cleaned and no longer smelling like a bar.

xxx

 

Well shit. He didn't want to make Sans go into town when he was feeling like shit either... But he'd worded it just that way, the tugging compulsion of a command making him sit up to find a pen and some paper to start a list just after the other skeleton left. He grumbled, but he knew Sans hadn't meant for that to be a command. He'd said it so offhandedly. And unless Sans was secretly some devious mastermined asshole (who was the happiest drunk Red had ever seen) then he figured Sans hadn't slipped the command in naturally or some shit.

He found the paper and pen he needed in the study and started in on his grocery list, thankful for Sans' little potion that made the light of the room less piercing and kept the ink from dancing in his vision. He penned a fairly short list, knowing how quickly some foods went bad, despite the large cool box in the kitchen. He added a few bulk non perishables to the list too, like flour and oats and some oil. Bread was on the list, but he knew a few recipes that would taste a lot better when it was fresh out of the oven.

He was just finishing up when Sans came back out, smelling like soap and warm water and that natural mint that seemed to follow him around.

"Have some good clean fun in there?" He smiled, still debating whether he should add the furniture items for his room. "I was thinkin I may as well come with ya. Ya prob'ly got no idea how ta pick out the good fruits n veggies. An' I was thinkin bout pickin out some furniture fer the attic. If ya don't mind... Since m'up now n all."


	12. Chapter 12

The Bath was refreshing and enjoyable he only used enough soap to get clean. After freshly dressed he found Red in the study writing and he brought up his new furnishings.

“Yea can gladly go with, just gotta get yer self smellin fresh. No one likes the after day smell of a monster just enjoying their time.”

Sans chuckled walking over and looking over the others shoulder at the list he had made. The bath had helped sober him up more and with the meds in him he felt like a new monster.

“The bath will also help with the hangover.”  
xxx

He really would have preferred to just get the shopping done and over with, but Sans had a point. If people were staring at him before, they'd be staring even more if he went out smelling like a bar. With a long, put upon sigh, he stood.

"Yeah yeah. A'right. Ain't gotta twist my arm or nothin. Heh." He stretched, letting his spine give a few loud pops before he slumped and turned towards the door. "I'll be just a minute. Go over the list an add shit if ya think of anythin ya want. I wanna get this done in one go."

Then he went off to the attic where he grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom. The room smelled like soap and mint. It wasn't a bad smell.

He forwent the many liquid soaps and potions that filled the room with bubbles last time, opting instead for a simple, relaxing soak. It did indeed help with his hangover, but unfortunately, that got him relaxed enough to start to nod off.

xxx

Honestly he never went shopping a day in his life, the maid brought him tomatoes and a few other things that normally went bad. His brother bought everything from clothes to furnishing for his house. Looking over the list again it looked fine to him.

Taking this moment he went over a few things in a journal and started to count his stock when the time was trickling by and realized that it shouldn’t take this long to get clean when they had plans to go shop. Walking over he knocked on the bathroom door.

“Red, ya fall in?”

xxx  
He was starting to sink into the water, the warmth and weightlessness of the bath soothing him into a light sleep. Then there came a knock and a voice at the door, startling him into slipping under the water. He was only under for a moment, but he came back up sputtering and coughing, soapy water stinging at his eye sockets and nasal aperture as it leaked from his skull.

"F-fuck. -cough- Dammit. -hack-" He gasped, his magic not responding well to having been invaded by something it wasn't accustomed to.

xxx

Hearing the other splash around and curse made Sans open the door without thinking taking a step inside.

“Are you alright?”

xxx  
Red's sockets jerked open as he turned to see Sans in the bathroom. With him. When he was naked...

Suddenly, his entire skull and even a little of his rib cage went bright red. He crossed his arms over his chest and ducked down further under the water. 

"Sans! What the fuck! Get out ya god damned pervert!" He all but shrieked, grabbing a nearby bottle and chucking it towards the other skeleton, not focussing enough to aim.

xxx

Sans used his magic to catch the flying bottle before quickly leaving and shutting the door behind him. He was bright blue and flustered choking on a few words he covered his mouth with a hand and decided to just walk to the study once more. The image of Reds exposed ribs and him flushing so bad stuck in his mind.

xxx  
Red groaned. Then wined. Then swore and groaned again. Fucking hell... It wasn't even Sans' fault! He was just concerned! But fuck!! Did the guy have to walk in on him in the bath?! He whined again.

He pulled the plug and let the water drain out, sitting there and watching it swirl away down the drain while he worked to calm his blush and his temper. Sans hadn't meant to creep on him. Sans had only been concerned. He repeated the phrase over and over, trying to quell his embarrassment.

When he felt he was mostly back to normal, or at least as normal as he ever got, he stood up, dried off, and got dressed.

He came out with a faint blush still staining his face, but a dark glower in place to offset it. He found Sans in the study.

"If yer ready then lets fuckin go." He growled, not quite able to meet the other's eyes.

xxx  
Hoping his thoughts would calm down, seeing Red so exposed shouldn’t have affected him like this many a times he had seen other monsters bare to be able to provide proper care to them. Shaking his head to get the thoughts out they seemed to determine to leave him. Jumping at the sound of the other he couldn’t look at Red his face still feeling like it was on fire. He felt like such a creep even though he had no intention to get such an eye full.

“Uh, yea.”

Keeping his eyes away he held out his hand for the other to take, he wanted to get this over with so he could throw himself into his work and forget the image of Red so they can go back to being friend without this awkwardness that now hung in the air.

 

xxx

He stepped forward and quickly took Sans' hand, refusing to hesitate. He also forced his eye lights up to the other's face. He needed to not make a big deal out of this. It was fine. It wasn't like Sans hadn't seen him bare from the waist up before.

"Ya got the list, right?"

xxx

Reds words shook him from his trance of embarrassment and he used his free hand to grab the list.

“Oh, thanks for sayin something I would have forgot it.”

Holding up the list he smiled towards Red a light blush still on his face.

“Lets get goin.”

With that he pulled the hand he had been holding and into the void they went soon ending on the other side and in a familiar alley way. Pulling his hand away from Red he looked down at the list,

“Let’s go furniture shoppin first so we don’t have’ta carry the food at the same time.”

xxx

Sans was blushing. Holy shit why was Sans fucking blushing?! It was no big deal right?! Somehow, Red was finding it difficult to school his expression into something that could hide what he was feeling or thinking. A bright dusting of red was warming his face so he turned to hide in the generous fur of his coat... A coat that Sans had bought him...

Fuck... Why was his soul feeling so fluttery?

Once they were in the alley that Sans usually popped them to, he actually had to force himself to let go of Sans' hand. It would be weird to hold on, right? Hell, why did he even want to?!

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he nodded jerkily. "Fine by me. Lead the way, Mast-.. Sans." He ducked his head and avoided eye contact again.  
xxx

Thankful that the cloak he wore draped over and covered him well enough that he could run his hand together with itself feeling the lingering heat from the other. His soul was fluttering once more with thoughts of Red and he tried his best to keep from blushing but because he couldn’t see his own face he wasn’t sure how well he was doing.

It wasn’t long before they reached the furniture store as normal Sans opened the door letting Red go in first before following shortly after. “Pick whatever, want yeah to be happy.”

Sans had to look away because he could feel it in his soul that he meant it as more than just happy with the furniture that he wanted Red to be happy as well.

xxx

He kept his eye lights focussed off to the side, falling one step behind Sans habitually as he tried to blank his mind to rid himself of his weird thoughts. The furniture market wasn't far, thankfully. It was a rather large building. Which made sense considering the merchandise it housed.

Red had never actually gone furniture shopping before. If he or his brother had ever needed anything, Edge had built it. He'd always been so good with his hands... A regular artist. Red had tried to get him to consider woodworking as a profession, but the other had said something along the lines of 'It's a full time job just looking after you! I cannot afford such distractions!'

Looking over the furniture as he entered the building, he couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. Edge would have loved coming in here. Everything was carved with detail and finesse. His brother would never admit to liking the store, of course, but he certainly would have spent a lot of time here just studying the workmanship so that he could try to replicate it later.

Red rubbed a hand over his chest as a dull ache started up in his soul. He ignored it for the most part, though, eager to instead look over what was here and pick something out.

In the end he selected a wardrobe and bed frame, as well as a side table and a dresser. All in dark wood with metal handles that might have been gold or might have just been gold plated. he didn't really care. What drew him was the similarity to what he would have seen from Edge. All smooth and elegant, but sturdy and practical.

When he turned to find Sans, however, it was to find that the other had wandered off. Red might have been more upset about that, if the lack of pain didn't indicate that Sans was still nearby. The short skeleton was probably just hidden behind an armoire or vanity or some shit.

"Sans! Where ya at? I picked out my shit!" He called, not caring if he irritated any of the other customers in the area. They could suck it.

xxx

Rounding a corner after half attempting to look at items he wore his signature poker face grin but a dusting of blush was stubbornly remaining on his face that he couldn’t seem to shake. “Let get it paid for and delivered then and go grab some grub. I’m witherin away look at me nothing but bones I am.”

Calling over the clerk he paid for the items Red wanted and had them plan to deliver at their earliest convenience. Soon Sans was heading to the door and holding it open for Red following after him and towards the food market.

xxx  
That soft blue blush still made something in him feel light and fluttery, but less so now that he was more prepared to see it. He was actually a little concerned now. Sans couldn't still be so flustered over... Before... Right? So, was he getting sick? Well, if he did get sick, at least there was plenty of medicine at home.

"Heh. ya know we ain't actually eatin in town this time, right? Can't cook till we get it all home." He shuffled after Sans once they left the furniture market, leaving the merchant very happily counting all of the gold pieces he'd just made off of them.

xxx

Sans hummed, “I know that, still hungry though.” They soon got to the open food stalls and it was in full swing. All the talk was a nice distraction to him it help his mind wander from his constant thoughts on Red.

Pulling the list out he handed it over to Red, “Yer in charge of this, I am of no help.”

xxx

"Heh. Yeah, kinda figured as much." He chuckled lightly, accepting the list to run his eye lights over it. Glancing up, he picked out which stalls he needed to visit and then mentally ordered them by which he'd have to hit first. "Welp. Let's get this over with b'fore yer hunger /eats ya up/."

He grinned a little mockingly over at the other before continuing towards the market stalls.

xxx

Placing a hand over his chest he faked being touched, “Meh bones and I thank you from the bottom of our soul.” He lightly chuckled as he followed Red.

xxx

 

Red let out an amused huff at the joke, proceeding to the first stall to pick out some fresh vegetables. It wasn't long, however, before he felt eyes on him. The staring hadn't been nearly so bad today, so the sudden intensity of the feeling felt out of place. He couldn't help but stiffen under the scrutiny, casting his eye lights about to find the source.

When he caught sight of a very familiar and very unwelcome face, he balked, eye lights narrowing to pin pricks.

"Hey Sans, how bout ya go grab the eggs while I move onta the next stand. Even you can fuck that up." He forced a lightness to his voice, hoping the other skeleton would go. It wasn't that far away, but he wasn't trying to get rid of Sans. He just needed him distracted for a moment.

xxx

Following along Red he was only half paying attention and paying when needed. When the other spoke it broke out of his auto pilot mode and he nodded. “I’ll try my best to not /crack/ them up with my /egg-cellent/ sense of humor.”

He took a few steps away towards the vendor that was selling the eggs. Browsing over them and wondering how many he should get them. He wasn’t a shopper and he knew he was going to fuck this up somehow he just knew it.

Sans started staring at the eggs like he was in a staring contest with someone as he slowly looked over them.

xxx

A part of Red relaxed, knowing Sans was now distracted, then turned his full attention back on the pirate across the market. Said pirate was glaring at him, occasionally jerking their eyes towards Sans and raising a brow as if to ask 'What the hell?'. Red glared back and threw a two finger salute. One per hand. Both the middle one.

The pirates face flushed with anger before they gestured a bit more fervently and drew a finger across their neck in the universal symbol of death. They were wondering why Red hadn't killed Sans yet.

Red bared his teeth in a vicious snarl and reinforced his 'Fuck you' before also making a shooing motion. telling the pirate to just fuck off.

There were a few more gestures thrown back and forth, the vendor at the stall Red was currently standing in front of watched the whole exchange with mounting confusion and anxiety, but timidly kept to themselves. Finally, the exchange peaked when the pirate gestured that if Red didn't hurry up and kill Sans... They'd do it for him...

Red's eye lights flared dangerously and hoped his gestured message came across loud and clear 

'Try it and die.'

Then he turned away with a growl, snatching up the basket with the food they'd already bought and stalking back over to Sans. When he glanced over his shoulder again, the pirate was gone.

He turned his attention to Sans, trying to calm his burning anger... Only to notice that his 'master' was having a very intense stare down with the eggs that were stacked in a little basket on the table. The vendor on the other side looked concerned.

"Uh... I don't think they're crackin, pal. Might wanna try a new method." He found himself relaxing face softening into a gentle smile, just looking at Sans and knowing he was ok. Red would make sure he stayed that way too.

xxx

After a while he heard Reds voice making Sans tilt his head to the side looking at them. “I don’t shop, I told you this. They all look the same but how many should I get. First I was thinking one but then I thought there’s two mouths to feed but then wouldn’t’ we want to get more for more days so then I was thinking four but then again I don’t cook and I don’t know how to even prepare them.”

Sans rolled his head side to side in a frustrating confusion before turning and looking at Red with a bit of a pout on his face. “Red, I’m really bad at this.”

 

xxx

Red chuckled, but didn't allow himself to relax completely. There was a threat now. He had to be ready for it whenever it came. 

"Just grab a dozen. Ya know what a dozen is, right?" he smirked, enjoying poking fun at the other's expense. "Then we just need a few things from the next stall n' we're done."

And he would be happy to have this trip behind him. He felt too open. too exposed. It wasn't safe here anymore... And he needed to have a talk with Sans about his magic. He needed to make sure, if it ever came to it, he'd be able to protect Sans.

xxx

Sans turned at the vendor and gave him a look, the vendor had to hold back a noise at the other expense. Gladly helping Sans pick out twelve eggs and handing them over. Once Sans paid for them he turned holding the basket of eggs up with his poker grin on.

“Is getting help cheatin in this case?

xxx

"Pfft-Heheheh! Yer s'pose ta be smart, Sweetheart! Holy shit." He couldn't help laughing at that flat grin as he held up the basket, shaking his head as he led the way over to the next stall. "Ya really /crack/ me up!"

Already, the nerves from seeing the pirate was starting to fade. All Sans had to do was be himself, and it set him at ease. That was some weird kinda magic, for sure, but he found himself enjoying it anyway.

Defty, he picked out a bag of flour, a bag of rice, and a bag of oats. They were heavy, but he wouldn't have to hold them for very long thanks to Sans' little teleports.

xxx

Not wanting to admit it aloud he enjoyed seeing that smile and the laugh of the other. Paying for the last round of goods he took the other by the wrist and pulled him forward. There was no way he was making Red walk anywhere with the load he was carrying.

Quickly through the void and out he placed them in the kitchen but what he didn’t think he would walk into was his younger brother cooking in his kitchen.

“OH BROTHER! Welcome Home! I Am Almost Done Cooking For You And Your Friend!”

Sans blinked a few times before turning to Red.

“Looks like we get to be lazy, thank the heavens.”

Setting a few things on the table he helped take the things from Reds arms and setting it on the table as well. As soon as they were done Sans stretched letting out a yawn,

“Hey Bro Imma be in my study.”

“Don’t Overwork Yourself Again Brother, The Ball Is Tomorrow!”

Sans nodded and left to his study plopping down on the couch and relaxing in his study.

xxx

Red jumped at the sight of the other monster in the kitchen, his magic trying to flair but fizzling before it even sparked. It left a faint burning feeling in his soul. For once, however, he was thankful for the restraint, because it would have been pretty terrible to skewer his master's brother.

He was thankful to see, in the light of day and through sober eyes, that Papyrus didn't actually look as much like Edge as he'd previously thought. The bone structure was similar, but while Red's brother had been angular, sharp, and graceful, Papyrus seemed to be blunt, rounded, and built for power. It was no wonder the guy had been able to lift not only Sans, but Red as well, when he'd taken them home.

He responded to Sans' comment about getting to be lazy with a slightly disconcerted stutter, unsure what was expected of him in this situation. Once the groceries were all set down, however, and Sans began to retreat to the study, Red decided to follow him. He wasn't too keen on spending alone time with Sans' very large and intimidating brother after the first impression he'd made yesterday.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just gonna... G-go make sure he uh.. Doesn't do that... the overworking thing..." He muttered, backing slowly away before he turned to dart for the door.

Thankfully, Papyrus didn't seem intent on stopping him, so he was able to escape to the study where he found Sans lounging on the couch. He breathed a small sigh of relief at the sight. both because he'd made it here, and because Sans was actually relaxing rather than getting right back to work again. He'd half expected the guy to be at his work desk.

"So that's yer brother, huh? He seems... nice..." he commented unsurely, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

xxx

Opening his eye light looking over at Red for a moment before he stood up removing his cloak and hanging it up.

"Yup, never would assume that he's the younger brother. He's always taken care of me as soon as he was able to. Was a challenge to get him to let me live on my own."

Walking back over he sat back down a hand running over his ribs they were still sore and hurting but it wasn't to bad at this point. Gesturing to Red that he should sit on the couch and get comfortable to.

"Either tonight or tomorrow morning I'll go get our outfits for the Ball. Probably the main reason my bro is here to make sure everything is in order. He will be one of the guards on duty so he like to make sure I've done everything perfect. Heh, he's the coolest"

 

xxx

 

Red couldn't help but smile at the way Sans talked about his brother. It was obvious there was a lot of affection there. For good reason, too, if Papyrus had always looked out for him so much. Red couldn't quite banish the concerned tilt to his brow, however, after he saw the way Sans grasped at his ribs.

"A-are they still hurtin ya?" He asked hesitantly, taking a seat next to the other skeleton. He was careful not to jostle Sans as he did so. "Yer ribs I mean." He clarified.

xxx

“More of a dull ache, been pushin myself to much is all.”

Relaxing back into the couch a bit more he continued to rub and massage at his ribs to try and ease the ache away.

“Really shouldn’ta drank last night, did nothing to help my magic and this healin process.”

 

xxx

Well shit, now Red actually felt bad about going out drinking. Despite the fact that he'd had such a good time. Despite the fact that it had been so damn long since he'd last enjoyed himself like that. If it had hurt Sans and delayed his recovery then it wasn't worth it at all. His face fell with the sudden little surge of guilt.

"Sorry..." He muttered quietly.

"I-if ya gimme permission or... An order or somethin.. I can swing by the tailor on my own for ya. So ya can rest a bit more." He looked up at the other a bit hopefully. He just... Wanted to be of some use for once. He hadn't felt like this since... Well, he hadn't felt like this for a very long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Turning his head and looking at Red he started to raise his arm to cup the others face and got mere inches away before pulling back and looking away.

“Thanks yer sweet but I can manage. I may not look it but I’m sturdier than I seem.”

Sans knew that was a lie small skeletons like them were weak and fragile always sitting at 1 hp. Knowing all too well that it’s the main reason why he knew Red was so valued in the trade he was forced in. Sans had it a bit better and was one of the less wanted cause he didn’t have as much magic at his disposal and was easy to get drained.

“I’ll head into town later tonight and get our outfits might take the time to visit with Paps. Not often he can come by and visits like this, it’s a real honor to have him visit.”

xxx  
For a scary moment, he thought Sans was going to reach up and pet him. For an even scarier moment, Red wished he would. Then the hand was falling away and his face was dusting with color. Color that only intensified at the 'sweet' comment. He immediately scowled, growling a low 'I ain't fuckin sweet.' under his breath. Then he scoffed when Sans had the gall to call himself 'sturdy'.

There wasn't a whole damn lot about Sans that could be called anything close to 'sturdy'. Almost the entire time Red had known him now, the guy had been laid up in recovery mode. And it wasn't like he'd exactly been hit very hard to get him there. The explosion would have only left light burns on any other monster, but Sans had been charred black. The love seat would have only left bruises on someone like Papyrus, but Sans walked away with cracks and fractures. The guy was NOT 'sturdy'. Just like Red wasn't.

And after what he'd gathered from the pirate at the market.....

"I-I'll go with ya then." He hastily offered. "I kinda like gettin outta the house, so..." No he didn't. he hated being out there with all those eyes on him. But the thought of Sans going out there right now... Even if Papyrus was with him, it would set his nerves on edge.

 

xxx

Chuckling lightly before turning back to face Red, “I wouldn’t mind but I think someone needs’ta stay here for someone’s new furnishings. I can go with Paps and be back later with our outfits.”

xxx

Red grit his teeth, his anxiety spiking. Papyrus wouldn't know that someone might be out there trying to kill his brother. He wouldn't be able to protect him like Red could!

"We could just leave a note on the door or somethin, couldn't we?" Would it be strange to get insistent about this? Would Sans read too much into it? he didn't really want to scare the guy by telling him he might be marked by fucking pirates! He was under enough stress just trying to heal and get ready for the damn ball of his!

And it wasn't like he could just go tell Papyrus either! Red didn't know the tall skeleton well enough to judge how he might react. What if he blamed red for it? What if he... What if he tried to separate him from Sans? That wouldn't do any fucking good! Red would still belong to Sans and the pirates would still be trying to kill him! The only difference would be that Red couldn't protect him that way!

xxx

The hand that was massaging him sore ribs stopped as it moved up in mock care, “See yea are such a sweetie, worryin about me. Wanting to hold my hand as we go for an afternoon stroll and enjoy the sunset?”

Sans grinned playfully before turning back to a more serious demeanor. “I’ll be fine and I wanna spend some time with my Bro. Been a few months since he last was able to stop by like this.”

As on que Paps walked in, “Dinner Is Ready Dear Brother And Guest! Come And Eat Before It Gets Cold!”

Pushing himself up from the couch with a grunt he followed after his brother with a smile.  
xxx

Red's face caught fire, an immediate denial springing forth. "No I do fucking not! I-.."

Then sans continued, cutting him off. And what exactly could Red say to that? Sans just wanted some time alone with his bro after not getting to see him in a while. God knows Red would give anything to get just a few minutes with his own brother... He really couldn't deny sans that...

As he deflated a bit, it was clear that Sans had won this little debate. If it had ever been a debate at all...

Papyrus came in, proclaiming the food was ready, and red watched Sans get up and go after him. Red sighed, before he stood and followed too.

Sans would be fine... He had his brother to look after him for a bit. Papyrus was probably a lot more capable than Red anyway... He was a guard and everything. probably trained to protect. It would... It would be fine... Right?

Papyrus lead the way into the kitchen where he'd pulled the small table out of the corner and set it up as nicely as he could, given the limited materials he had on hand. red hadn't even know Sans owned cloth napkins. Maybe papyrus had brought them?

Red waited until the others had been seated, an absent minded habit he'd developed over the last year, then took his own seat. He actually couldn't remember the last time he'd actually eaten at a table. There had been a few masters who had required he be present at meal times, but he hadn't been allowed to sit with them. Once or twice he'd been made to kneel at their feet and accept their scraps as his meal... 

This was far and away an improvement. just as everything had been while living with Sans. He felt almost like his own damn monster again.

He hesitated to dig in, unsure if there were any proprietary things that the brothers liked to do before a meal. Say grace? Give thanks? Let the head of the household start first? Red didn't know what kind of manners were expected of him. Contrary to what one might think, Red did possess some manners himself, he just didn't like to show them off to people he didn't like. Which was usually everyone... But he... Was kinda starting to like Sans, so...

He fidgeted anxiously, watching the others for his cues.

xxx

Papyrus served everyone up and Sans gave him an honest smile, his features was relaxed and gentle as he smiled at his younger brother. “Thanks Pap.”

He wasted no time to dig into the red sauced noodles. One bite in and Sans eye lights grew in size and he looked at his brother.

“Pap is this tomato’s with noodles?”

Papyrus chuckled, “Yes And No Dear Brother, It Is Called Spaghetti. It Is cooked With Tomatoes And Other Ingredients To Make What You See.”

Sans took another bite and savored the tomato flavor that followed it he couldn’t resist but to start to purr. Papyrus chuckled more at his brother, “Well I Am Glad You Like It That Much Brother.”

Papyrus left his brother to eat and purr as he turned to look at Red, “Red Was It, How Do You Like It?”

xxx

A smile stretched across his own face as Sans started to purr that chainsaw purr of his. As grating as the sound could be, Red was finding that he really liked listening to it.

He spun the noodles around his own fork and lifted it to his mouth. The taste was... Wow. It was flavorful and robust. An explosion of savory goodness in his mouth. His face lit up a little just from the taste.

"I-it's... Holy shit, man. M'not even sure what some a' these spices are. Or herbs I guess? There's a buncha green bits in the sauce. What are they?" He eagerly took another bite, eye lights raising to Papyrus in inquiry. He wondered if he could get the recipe off the guy.

xxx

Papyrus beamed towards Red, “I Wasn’t Sure At First But After Asking Around I Found Out That Oregano And Basil Were Important In Order To Get This Dish Right!”

Turning and looking at Sans he smiled fondly, “Isn’t He Cute When He Is Happy Red?”

xxx

Red nodded at the information, tucking it away in the back of his head for later so he could maybe play with it. He'd never dabbled much in herbs when it came to cooking, but if they could give this much kick...

At the next comment, he nearly choked on a noodle, trying hard not to laugh with his mouth full. He quickly swallowed and cast a wide smirk over at Sans. 

"Oh, yeah, absolutely fuckin adorable." He snickered.

xxx

Choking on his food hurt in more ways than one his face light up and he looked at his brother intently. “Bro don’t encourage him.”

“Well You Are Dating Are You Not? That Is What The Entire Town Is Saying.” Papyrus said it in such simple it has to be true fashion and was glancing between the two. Sans face felt like it was on fire and opened his mouth to say something but choked on his words.

xxx

Any other time and Red would have been both mortified and pissed off at the implications that he and Sans were together, but just seeing that skull of his light up like that! Oh shit! Oh fucking god! Red was laughing fit to bust a gut if he had any gut to bust.

"Heheheh! G-go on sugar dumplin, tell yer bro all bout it!" Gosh, that expression on his face! Wow. How would Papyrus take the actual truth? That Sans had spent a million fucking gold on a slave that he didn't even really want? It was such a bad joke!

xxx

If Red didn’t have such a traumatic past he would do things to tease him but he couldn’t get himself to move.

“Bro it’s not like that at all.”

Sans couldn’t help but to look away his face still on fire but he felt a little ashamed he knew how much his brother hated slave owners. Papyrus looked at him suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow bone.

“Then Tell Me Brother, What Is Red To You?”

Slowly he looked up and over to Red catching eye lights with him the dusting of embarrassment on his face.

“He is a very good friend, someone I can share a drink with and make horrid puns with. It’s been nice to have a friend like Red.”

He stayed looking at Red for another moment longer before turning to look at Papyrus. “Bro you deserve the truth. He is a slave, I bought him to free him from his life. I know you hate slaves but I couldn’t let a skeleton just be sold. He has his own room and I don’t make him do things he doesn’t want to do. I enjoy his company and he has greatly lifted my mood bro.”

Papyrus wore an unreadable mixed expression at hearing his brother words before he turned to Red. “Is This True Red? Are You My Brothers Slave? Here I Thought You Were Lovers, Wowie Was I off. I…. I Need Some Time To Think. If You Excuse Me For A Moment.”

Papyrus stood up and left before Red could properly give an answer, the front door was heard and Sans sat with his face in his hands and a groan escaping him.

xxx  
Hearing those genuine words, hearing Sans call him a friend... Calling him someone that Sans liked to be around... It caused his laughter to peter off, a stunned expression filling his face. he stared at Sans with a faint flush across his cheekbones, hardly believing what he was hearing. Red had tried to kill him for fucks sake!! Was this guy for real?! Seriously for real?!

For just a moment, that light, fluttery feeling was back, but as Sans continued to speak, turning back to face papyrus, Red felt that feeling morph into something akin to a lead weight.

He turned back to his spaghetti, listlessly twirling the noodles with his fork. A bad joke huh? Yeah... It was the worst kind of joke... Sans was likely one of the best people he'd ever met, and here Red was screwing things up for him left and right. Attacking him. Using up his money. Making fun of him. Yelling at him all the time. Keeping him from his work. Making his brother... Wear that expression of shocked disbeleif...

Red felt like the lowest of the low. Just being what he was, /who/ he was, was hurting Sans. The expression he was wearing now was a far cry from the one that had made Red laugh so hard. Now he just wanted to crawl under a rock and dust.

"Ya didn't have ta tell him..." He muttered, staring intently at his noodles. "I ain't exactly somethin ya wanna flaunt anyway, right? Ya never even wanted a fuckin slave..." 'You never wanted me in the first damn place.' 

xxx

A soft look spread across Sans face. “There is some truth to that. At first yes I honestly didn’t want yea but now I enjoy havin yea around. Even if you have tried to kill me yer still a great friend. I don’t think yer a burden at all. Yer not my slave yer my friend and I had to tell him, he would have found out sooner or later and easier to do it now. I didn’t want him to keep assuming that we were an item when all I want from yea is yer friendship.

By the time Sans had stop talking he was staring down at his food playing with it.

xxx

 

Guilt and shame were roiling within him, upsetting his insides and stealing his appetite. He didn't deserve anything that Sans was saying. He didn't deserve even the smallest kindness from this wonderful skeleton.

A new guilt was starting to rear its head as well, because when Sans insinuated that they would only ever be friends... It caused a sharp sting to pierce his soul.

Did... Did Red actually want more?

No... No he couldn't! He-....

He ground his teeth together, bones faintly rattling. He did. Didn't he... Being held by Sans as they slept, laughing over good drinks and good food, wanting to protect Sans with everything he had... And all of those lingering touches that he'd wanted to last just a little longer...

He felt like someone had just decked him. 

He couldn't be feeling this way. he didn't even deserve what he was getting now, but to actually want more? Was there no end to how shitty red could be to this guy? All Sans wanted was a friend. How could Red do this to him?...

"Y-y'know what? I d-don't think m'hungry anymore..." He pushed the plate away, hastily standing from the table. "M'gonna go take a nap or somethin. You should... Talk ta yer bro..." Then he turned and fled, locking himself in the bedroom and burrowing under the blankets on the bed. He needed to stop thinking for a bit.

xxx

he wanted to go after Red but something stopped him, unsure if he said something he shouldn’t have he shook it off and went to hunt down his brother. Sans found him pacing outside his home muttering to himself.

“Bro? Can we talk, I know yea don’t like slave owners but I only got him to give him a better life. I ain’t doin anything to him. Just gave him a place to call home, I don’t command him or control him.”

Papyrus stopped and turned to look at Sans with disappointment. “Brother I am sorry but I cannot accept this. You know what the Queen is working towards. What I am helping to work towards and now to hear that you are a slave owner. I do not like this Brother not one bit what will the queen think, what will she say. Brother I have to leave now, I am sorry. I just can’t right now.”

Papyrus walked over and hugged his brother placing a small chaste kiss on the top of his skull. “I love you brother but I need time to think.”

Sans sighed and nodded, “Love ya to bro, see you.”

Papyrus walked over to his carriage and rode off leaving Sans alone, turning he walked back inside and went to his room were Red had ran off to. Knocking on it a few times he spoke, “My brother left, ill be in my study. I’m sorry if I have upset you.”

With that he walked into his study to work leaving Red alone to think.

xxx

 

He laid there for what felt like forever, chastising himself. Hating himself. It had only been a few minutes, but it was long enough for Red to sink into the feeling. Shame, guilt, hate, anger, pain... His soul screamed at him, blaring obscenities and sending him further down the spiral. 

This is what he deserved. This pain. This absolute torture that he was inflicting upon himself by merely existing. He couldn't do a damn thing right, and this was his penance. 

Shaking, he pushed his sleeves back and dug his claws into his arms, bone flaking from his tibias under the sharp points. Physical pain joined the storm in his head, tearing him to pieces with every passing second. He dug harder and he actually heard the bone pop as it splintered.

He deserved this...

For hurting Sans. For having the gall to want him. For being so much of an idiot that he'd ended up in this position in the first place. For thinking he had any sort of chance at avenging his brother. For... For getting Edge killed in the first place...

Something inside him felt like it was breaking and it had him grinding his sharp teeth together and forcing back that shameful wetness at his sockets. he may be a broken, pathetic thing, but he hadn't fallen quite that far yet. He wasn't weak enough to lay there and cry over something as unimportant as himself.

A soft knock came at the door and Sans' voice drifted over him, driving his claws deeper into the cracks they'd made. For a soul stopping moment his mind convinced him that Sans was going to go into town now, all on his own. He was going to go and then he wasn't going to come back. The mark on his soul would vanish and for the first time since he'd been branded he could see that freedom shattering him.

He hardly breathed... Until he heard Sans' gentle foot falls and the quiet click of vials. If he concentrated he could catch the grating glide of chalk being worn away to create those fancy circles his master needed for his alchemy. 

Sans was working in the study. So far, whenever he set in to work, he was there for hours. Could Red trust that that would be the case this time as well? He hoped so... Guilt bit at him for the thought, reminding himself that Sans /shouldn't/ be working. That he should be /resting/... But Red could only find it in himself to be grateful that Sans wasn't going anywhere.

Because if he did Red wouldn't be able to go with him. Wouldn't be able to fit his broken pieces back into some sort of working order in time to be of any use. He let out a shaking breath.

Fuck. He was such a mess... Sans really was a fucking idiot... Wanting to be friends with such a waste of space.

His fingers skittered over his arms, finding new places to scratch and dig and splinter and chip. Marrow welled in delicate little drops in some places. He stared at them. Focussed on them. It brought an almost calmness over him. The pain was grounding, The punishment was cleansing. Gradually, the tight knot in his soul eased up a bit, and he thought he might be able to breathe again.

A ruby tongue darted out to lap at the dark droplets on his arms, not allowing them to stain the soft, pale bedding he was nestled up in. The last thing he needed was to get blood on Sans' bed. That would just raise questions that he wasn't willing to answer.

Once he was done and the bleeding had stopped, he pulled his sleeves back down. With surprisingly convenient timing, there was also a knock at the front door. Sounded like the furniture was there.

Feeling almost steady, he climbed out of the ridiculously soft bed and left the room, making his way to the door so he could answer it.

xxx

He couldn’t focus, his mind was filled with the conversation he had with Red and what he could have said to make him still be hiding in his room. He kept failing at his spells and just wasting his already low magic.

It seemed like hours before a knock at the door broke him from his constant thoughts. Setting down what he was doing he walked passed the door he heard the other move around but didn’t stop. He got to the door first opening it. A male Blue bunny stood at the door looking down at an order form,

“Yea really do live to far out for this Sans.”

Sans chuckled and stood to the side, “Ya said that last time too. Yer gonna hate me even more so cause I need all these items upstairs this time.”

The groan that was heard from the bunny was great and Sans almost felt bad for the guy. “Ill give a a nice tip when yer done.”

The blue bunnies ears perked up and a twinkle could be seen before he turned and called out to his partner who was an orange cat monster.

 

xxx

Sans was already at the door when red got out there, talking to a blue bunny that looked remarkably like the mailman... Only buffer... Red raised a brow but figured they were likely just related. When there were a lot of bunny monsters in one town, they tended to all be related somehow. Large families and all that.

Red stepped up to the doorway near Sans, but didn't say anything to him. He wasn't sure what he could say. At least there was something here to distract him. The bunny and his cat partner was hauling the bed frame towards the door. 

"Hey, you guys just go ahead an follow me, a'right? I'll letcha know where ta unload." He beckoned them with a wave of a hand before turning and sauntering toward the stairs, hands in his pockets and slouching the whole way. The very picture of unconcerned. This was good. This was normal. he needed to get set back in this pace before he actually did get a chance to talk to Sans. He needed to have his shit in order if he was going to deflect questions with his usual ease.

All in all, it didn't take very long to get all of his new things up the steps and arranged the way he wanted. As the buff bunny and his kitty walked away downstairs, Red flopped over on his bed. His own fucking bed. Now wasn't that a concept? His negative emotions tried to creep back in, tried to insist he didn't deserve these nice new things, that he should be sleeping on the floor in a corner somewhere, but he shoved them aside and blanked his mind.

xxx

Once everything was said and done he gave them both a nice tip before waving goodbye and shutting the door. Turning he went to go check out Red’s new room and to check on him. Getting up the stairs he knocked on the door frame leading to his room as he leaned against it afterwards.

“May I come in?”

xxx  
It wasn't long before there was a little knock over by the stairs, and when Red peeked open a socket, there was Sans, asking to come in. He forced a smile and shrugged. 

"Knock yerself out. S'yer house." He really would have preferred to be left alone to nap, but Sans had spent enough time guiltily thinking he'd done something wrong at dinner. He hadn't. As always, Sans hadn't done a single thing wrong. It was all Red.

He sat up, scooting up the bed a bit so he could lean against the headboard, making plenty of room for Sans to sit down. Not that there hadn't already been plenty available space, given how small Red was, but it was the thought that counted, right?

xxx  
Walking over he sat down at the edge of the bed before flopping back, “It’s yer house to Red. Ya live with me it yer house. Also I have no desire to head into town tonight so we can go in the morning.”

He closed his eyes he was completely drained after wasting what little magic he had. He ached everywhere but wore a poker face to not concern Red.

“Ya choose a nice bed, it’s comfy.”


	14. Chapter 14

This was Red's bed. It was still naked, Red having not had the chance to go find linens and blankets for it yet, but it was /his/. And Sans was currently sprawled out on it... A small shiver raced up Red's spine before he averted his eyes from the unfairly attractive sight, instead focussing on the window across from him on the opposite wall.

"Well I wasn't bout ta pick a shit mattress. That's the kinda decision I'd lose sleep over." He muttered, barely smiling over his own joke. At least Sans didn't want to go into town tonight. At least Red wouldn't have to worry about that particular unpleasantness yet.

xxx

A small grunting chuckle came out at the others joke a smirk playing his face after laying there in silence for a moment more he began to talk again.

“I apologize for tonight’s topic of conversation and my bro’s reactions. I….” His magic cut out for a second before resuming and Sans was silent staring up with a questioning look on his face. “Hmmmm, Red I may have to trouble you some more.”

xxx

With his gaze averted as it was, he didn't notice the way Sans' magic flickered for a moment. So it was with confusion and a raised brow that he turned back to Sans. He pointedly ignored the way Sans was laying sprawled out on his bed, vulnerable and open.

"What?" he asked a tad flatly. A hint of concern tried to bubble forth at the mere insinuation that Sans needed something from him. So far, Sans had seemed fairly proud and stubborn, trying (and mostly failing) to rebuke any help Red tried to give. For Sans to be /asking/ something of him…

xxx

He mulled his answer over in a very obvious stubborn matter before answering Red. “I seem to have run dry. There isn’t even a rattle left in these bones.” If he had any magic to spare there would be a light dusting on his face but at least Sans was thankful for that.

xxx

It took him a second to register what Sans was saying, but when it did, his sockets blew wide, eye lights narrowing in fearful concern. 

"What?! The fuck d'ya mean yer-... How much work were ya fuckin doin?! I told'ja ya needed ta take it fuckin easy!!" He yelled, getting to his knees and hovering over Sans uneasily. He half reached for the other, but he couldn't think of what he should be doing with them.

With a growl, he drug a hand down his own face. "Fuck! How're ya so dumb?!"

Ok, first things first. He needed to get Sans' magic reserves back up. He climbed from the bed, grumbling, and tossed over his shoulder, "Don't fuckin move." As if Sans actually could right now. He scoffed.

He made his way down to the kitchen and grabbed a tomato from the fridge. He sliced it, then also diced it, unsure if Sans had the energy to even chew when he was running so low that he'd actually bothered asking for help. He then stopped off by the hall closet where he grabbed one of the spare blankets and pillows before making his way back up stairs.

He dumped the blankets and pillow near the headboard then moved to help Sans sit against them.

"C'mon, Asshole. I can't actually pick ya up, so yer just gonna have ta chill here fer a bit." Once Sans was sat up slightly, he turned and grabbed the little dish with the diced tomato and lifted the spoon to hold it out to Sans. "Consider this punishment fer yer stupidity if ya like. Say ah." He couldn't help smirking a little.

xxx

Laying there he watched as the ceilings started to blur on him, mentally grumbling to himself the last time he was like this he was lucky his brother has stopped by for a visit or he might have been dust on the floor.

Knowing all too well that he shouldn’t have pushed himself so hard but it was the only way he knew how to unwind to dive into his work and just loose himself that just comes at a dangerous price for someone with as low as magic as he does.

It wasn’t long before Red was back up and propping him against his new bed like a rag doll he could barely feel the others hands on him. Starring at the spoon the others words were nothing but garbles but he knew that the spoon of red something was meant for him.

Weakly he opened his mouth but it didn’t budge much before his head flopped forward the magic running through him doing small short circuiting as it was choosing what to cut off next to keep his soul alive.  
xxx

Instead of saying 'ah' or any other thing he could have expected from Sans, the guy just sort of... Flopped... A spike of panic wiped the smirk from his face as his soul thudded painfully in his chest.

"Fuck! Shit!" He cursed, nearly dropping the spoon as he scrambled to hold Sans upright. The first spoonful of tomatoes was fed to the mattress in his uncoordinated efforts.

"Ok. Ok ok ok... Fuck! Ok, it's ok. I gotcha." He was trembling slightly, never having dealt with a monster that was going through near complete magic depletion. Fell monsters had a naturally deep reserve, so it had never been an issue for Red or his brother. Beyond that, he'd never cared. How low were Sans' magic reserves that he'd driven himself to this just by overworking himself?!

He ended up right next to Sans against the blanket, pillow, and headboard, one arm wrapped around him to keep him steady. He moved the dish to his lap for easier access then tried to spoon a bite into Sans' mouth. The other skeleton just sort of lolled over a bit against Red's shoulder. Sweat beaded up on Red's brow as he shakily reached with the arm around Sans' shoulders to tip Sans' mouth closed so that the food could fall to the back of his throat and be converted to magic.

When it worked, Red breathed a little sigh of relief. "A'right. Don't worry bout a thing, pal. I gotcha."

He spooned in several more bites like this, wondering if Sans was even coherent enough to hear him.

xxx

Barely conscious he heard a buzzing type noise every once in a while and felt something slid down his throat. Unable to make anything out in his darkening vision he decided to just close his eyes. It wasn’t until sometime later that his eyes fluttered open and his vision was better. There was some fuss but he was able to think again at least.

“Uuugh, W..wha…. Red?”

xxx

When those sockets finally opened and little white eye lights flickered back into existence, only then did Red let relief pour over him.

"There ya are..." The spoon clattered against the empty dish as he let it fall there, reaching to gently brush his fingers over Sans' cheek affectionately. His normally intense red eye lights softened and he felt like a band had finally stopped squeezing his soul. Red had been so scared that he'd lost him... Again.

In the next moment, he realized what he was doing and jerked his hand back, but he didn't remove the arm that was still around Sans' shoulders. He doubted the guy could support himself yet.

"H-how ya feelin? Are ya with me, Sans?"

xxx

There was that buzzing noise again he moved and looked towards the sound and there was warmth coming from the side of his face and if he had the energy he would purr. Staring intently at the form it took a moment for the vision of a blurry Red. His slack mouth twitched into a smile for a second before falling.

“Red?”

He wasn’t positive what he was looking at was Red but those deep red eye lights kept him anchored enough to know that it had to be him.

xxx

 

Sans still seemed really out of it, turning to look at Red with fuzzy eye lights. The flicker of recognition was good, but... He frowned, the arm around Sans' shoulders tightening a bit.

"Can ya hear me?" He tilted his head a little to get a better view of Sans' face, trying to read him and get a better idea of how he was doing.

xxx

The buzzing noise ceased and Reds next words were understandable. Lazily Sans tried to lift his arm but to no success he was only able to twitch a few fingers.

“Miss me?”

A lazily grin tried to form leaving only a twitch behind. Trying his best to move anything was difficult still but whatever Red had done seemed to be helping.

xxx

It looked like Sans was slowly coming back to himself. There were a few minor twitches, indicating Sans was trying to move, but was having some difficulty. Some of the fuzziness around Sans' eye lights left, though, and that was enough to tell Red that basic receptive functions were doing a lot better. Hopefully, hearing was pretty much back too.

"Like anyone would miss such a goddamned idiot." He groused, but the somewhat harsh words were softened by his almost affectionate tone and a little smile. Irritation was beginning to bleed back in, however, now that the danger had mostly passed.

"Seriously though, the hell were ya thinkin? Ya just about killed yerself!" he growled, his claws digging just a bit into Sans' shoulder where Red still held him.

xxx

Shrugging lightly against the other he was able to smirk now. “Not the first time I was found collapsed and out cold. I would have been fine, just needed rest. At worst I would just need a Soul magic transfer.”

The tone in his voice held that he was honest about he thought his situation was perfectly fine and even though he was so close to being nothing but a floating soul before shattering was nothing to write home about.  
xxx

The way Sans spoke so lightly about this situation made Red's soul twist and ache. He grit his teeth, his tail thumping against the mattress in irritation.

"Just cause it ain't the first time, don't make it fuckin ok! Ya can't even move, can ya!" He was working himself up to being really and truly pissed off, but that wouldn't do anyone any good at all. So he drew a deep breath and held it before letting it out.

"What fuckin ever. Just tell me ta give ya some magic so I damn well /can/." Transferring magic to someone else fell under the description of /using/ magic. So he couldn't do it without a direct command. At times like this it was damn inconvenient... Even if he'd never had to worry about using his magic in this way before…

xxx

The mentioning of Red giving magic to him, in such a way, his eye lights went out. It was one thing to accept magic from his brother they were family but to have his soul anywhere near that of Reds. The little magic that he had went straight to his face as a light dusting appeared across his cheek bones.

“I uhh.. That’s alright. I’ll be fine, just gotta rest.”

He really wished he could move because being this close to Red was becoming too much for him to handle with such a delicate topic being talked about.

 

xxx  
Red grit his teeth, the thumping of his tail picking up a little speed as his irritation spiked. 

"This ain't up fer debate, asshole. Ya damn near dusted on me!" He had to put some effort into not actually shouting, since Sans was literally right there next to him. But fuck! Why was it so damn hard to take care of this guy?! They were already on near death experience number three and it was really starting to wear on Red's soul. 

"Either ya give me the command so I can help ya the easy way or I'll go find a needle somewhere and do it the fuckin hard way. Yer call pal." 

xxx

The talk about having a needle anywhere near his soul made his eyes light gutter out once more as he choked on his words at first.

“I… Fuck, Red…. How do I even phrase it? You know what this entails right? Giving magic to me, I wouldn’t think… I mean…”

He turned his head away from Red as much as he could in his weak state the dusting slowly increasing as his magic went up.

“Y…you don’t have to.”

 

xxx

Red's sockets narrowed, but there was a light dusting on his face as well. "Yeah, I know what it fuckin entails. Just..." He sighed, fighting the urge to pull Sans closer. He couldn't just tell Sans that he would be willing to do just about anything to keep Sans alive and kicking now. That would be weird, right? It would be too much.

"Please..." He breathed, not even daring to look at the other. "I want to. Please just lemme do it..." 

xxx

This was happening wasn’t it, he never knew kindness could be so aggressive as well. Taking a breath Sans looked back over at Red before speaking.

“Red, give me some of your magic.”

He wasn’t sure he was fully prepared for what was about to happen…

xxx

His breath shook as he let it out. He almost thought Sans was going to say no again. He was fully prepared to beg, but he wasn't sure if his pride could have taken that.

Gently, and so very carefully, he pulled Sans closer. Until the guy was practically in his lap. He wrapped both arms around the other, slightly larger monster and held him closer still until Sans' spine was pressed firmly to his sternum. In this position, their souls were as close as the physically could be without actually taking them out.

He /couldn't/ take his soul out. He had an excellent memory for every command he was under and the command that he not take his soul out in front of anyone that he didn't truly love.... Well, that was one he wasn't willing to test yet.

With another shaky breath, he let his magic expand. Stars... It had been so long since he was last able to tap into his magic at all outside of forming his body. It felt like moving a limb that he'd had bound for far too long. It was staticky and a little painful, but at the same time it felt so fucking /good/. 

It had actually built up quite a bit too, since he'd been unable to use it for so long. So this was probably good for him too, now that he thought about it. To get rid of some of the excess. He normally didn't think about it too much. Since he never went for such long periods without using his magic for /something/, so he wasn't sure what would happen if it built up too much. He decided he wouldn't worry about it.

Focussing on the other soul so close to his own, he let his magic be channeled in that direction. He took it slow, not wanting to overload the delicate blue magic that he was trying to bolster. It felt like there was so very little of it in Sans' stores. 

Well... That was fine. Red had plenty of magic to spare. He could probably replenish Sans' magic and still have enough left over to fight someone if he really wanted to. Just one of the draws of a fell monster, he guessed. Someone could probably use him as a battery if they were so inclined, his magic reserves were so deep.

As he siphoned his own magic into Sans, he tried to think of pleasant things. Jokes. Good food. That night in the bar... The biggest drawback of sharing magic, was that the recipient could very easily pick up on the donors emotions. He tried to keep his mind away from the darker things... His guilt. His self hate. The horribly suffocating weight of his mere existence... He wasn't sure how much he was able to keep that at bay, but he hoped that the pleasant thoughts he was forcing were enough to drown out the rest.

xxx

 

There he was a moment were he just stopped breathing a small gasp as he was pressed against the other so intimately to him. Feeling the others magic start to filter in made him shiver and press back against the other.

It was comforting to be so close to the other, his mind wandered as he was feeling the others emotion slip in as well. It was dull but present, closing his eyes his head fell back against the others shoulder. The light dusting was starting to color more of his face as his magic went up. His mouth slightly opened as he was feeling himself get pulled in more by Reds powerful magic.

Was only seconds, minutes or hours going by he wasn’t sure as he got so lost into the feeling and the others emotions. The more magic he felt the heavier his body felt as everything was slowly coming back. He felt so at peace and relaxed he just melted against the other now no longer just there because he had no magic but there because he wanted to be.

He was so overtaken with the slow trickle of magic into the most sensitive object that was so very low that soon he was overtaken by Reds power. He could feel his own magic being diluted by the others the more he got.

His breathing got heavy and his hand gripped at the others pants as soon as he was able to move them. The blue color on his face slowly changed and morphed into a purple. Sans was outright panting as he pressed himself more against Red.

“R.. Red…”

His mind was getting filled with Reds thoughts and the clearer they got the more magic he was absorbing. Wondering if it took this long when his brother did it and wondered why it felt so much better when Red did it. Feeling himself get dragged further into Red was intoxicating on such a scientific level and he let himself go without a second thought.

xxx

 

He'd only been at it for a few minutes, but already he could feel Sans strengthening. The pulse of his soul was stronger. The grip Sans had on him was firmer. It calmed his own soul to know this. When he got a look at Sans' face, however...

Red's eye lights shrank before blowing wide. A dark flush colored hs face. Oh god...

Sans was flushed with a dark purple magic. His teeth were parted and quick little breaths escaped from between them. Sans' usually calm white eye lights were hazed with color, a bead of purple sweat rolling down his face.

That... That expression looked way too good on him. Red gulped. Then Sans said his fucking name and his grip on the other skeleton reflexively tightened. He couldn't look away. His own breath was feeling a little labored. That shade of purple on Sans' face was doing things to him... Knowing that that was his magic, that Sans was so full up with his magic that it was making him /change color/... Red wanted to fill Sans up completely. He wanted to see that purple go burgundy. He wanted to fill Sans up till he was bursting with power and energy and vitality. Until Red's magic suffused his entire being and was able to protect him whether Red had access to it or not.

Red shivered, hard, then cut the flow of magic. he couldn't do this. It was too much. He couldn't control what he was feeling. He didn't want Sans to know what he wa feeling right now.

Trembling, he pressed his face against Sans' back, fighting to calm his breathing and suddenly rapidly pulsing soul.

"H-how're ya feelin now?" He forced the words out, reminding himself what this had been for.

xxx

Sans outright whimpered as soon as that connection was lost, his body had gotten so worked up he felt lost still in the sea of Red magic. There was so much in him it was overwhelming. Turning and looking at Red his eyes glazed over his normally white eye light colored the dark purple his breathing still coming in shorts puffs at some point his tongue at form in the same dark purple.

“I… I feel hazy and full and….”

His hand went out cupping the others face making Red look at him before he slowly moved in closer. Mere inches away before Sans collapsed against falling asleep against the other his head and his left hand that had cupped the others face now laying against the others chest a light but still very chainsaw purr came from Sans as he slept.

xxx

Red felt like he was on fire as Sans turned towards him and lifted his face so their eyes could meet, bright red gazing into deep purple. A flicker of light behind Sans' teeth drew Red's attention and a high pitched noise that couldn't have possibly come from Red joined the sound of panting breath. That mouth drew nearer and Red could feel his joints locking up, his soul pulsing so hard and so fast that it was painful. His magic was surging to his face in the most intense blush he'd ever felt, but he didn't dare move away. There was no room for thoughts in his mind over the mental screaming. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to lean in that last little bit of distance or throw Sans from his lap and go lock himself in the bathroom.

Then Sans just sort of flopped over...

Red's eye lights guttered. His mind was silent.

Gently, Red rolled Sans off of him, carefully moving the pillow to be beneath the other's skull then rearranging the blanket over Sans' body. He made sure his master was comfortable, then he calmly stood and left the room. He went to Sans' room, picked up a pillow from the bed, held it to his face, then screamed.

xxx

A few hours passed before he awoke feeling great. Stretching a few bones popped and he had no pains at all. He felt so filled with energy that he could take on the world. He wonders if he could do a few spells before Red awoke to nag at him for doing his job.

Getting up he noticed he was still in Reds room he found it odd that Red wasn’t there and a little bad that he stole his new bed. Slowly going down the stairs to make sure he didn’t wake the other he really wanted to use this new fountain of energy into his work.

Arriving into the study he went over and started to get to work in preparing a simple spell like he was working on earlier.  
xxx

There had been several more screams as Red practically imploded in Sans' room. What the fuck had just happened?! It was just a magic transfer! Why had it made him feel like that? Why had it made /Sans/ feel like that? What had Sans even been feeling?! Why had he leaned in like that?! Had he been trying to-... No. No that couldn't have been it, right? Sans wouldn't have tried to... Kiss Red.... That was just so far outside of the realm of possibility that it was completely laughable for Red to even have the hint of a thought about it!

Fuck!!

Red's emotions were running all over the place and he just didn't know what to do with them. His magic was running wild too, and that was even worse. After an indeterminate amount of time, Red had decided he needed to take a bath. A nice fucking cold bath, to get himself calmed down.

So that’s what he did. He went to the bathroom, filled the tub with cold water, then jumped in. He cursed as the frozen water lapped at his bones, the chill stabbing through him and finally dousing the very real sparks of arousal that had been flooding him since the moment he'd seen that shade of purple on Sans' face.

He panted a little as he eased further down into the water, fighting to adjust to the temperature. It hurt a bit, but it was helping. He spent a good deal of time in the water, before he thought it might finally be safe to warm back up. He'd calmed down and so had his magic. But much longer and he'd probably get himself sick.

So he drained the tub and filled it back up with warm water, sinking down into it and letting the warmth surge through him. He was tired. More so than he usually was even. He supposed that was only to be expected when he carved out a chunk of his magic and gave it to someone else. His limbs felt heavy and his mind felt slow. 

It had been worth it though... The way Sans had so limply fallen against him before... It was almost like he'd been falling.... A painful little jolt stung his soul at the thought. No, he would never let that happen. Sans was ok now. he was moving and talking and... He'd even had the energy to form his tongue...

Red clenched his sockets and splashed water on his face with both hands before reaching to scrub at his face, as though he could wash away both the blush and the dirty thoughts that had just infiltrated his mind.

With a sigh, he moved to pull the plug so he could drain the tub. As he did so, however, he heard the distinct sound of footsteps in the hall. Sans was up? That was a good thing, right? Even if it was now the middle of the night?..

It sounded like sans was trying to be quiet. Then there were some soft noises coming from the study...

"Shit!" Red cursed and jumped from the tub, scrambling for the bathrobe that was hung on the wall. he didn't have time to get dressed. If Sans was trying to cast his alchemy spells with red magic in his system... He'd already caused an explosion with blue! And blue was the most stable magic out there! Red magic was... So much more volatile...

Sloppily tying the robe closed and still dripping with water, red dashed for the study and found Sans working.

"The fuck d'ya think yer doin?!" He shouted, stalking over to jerk the items Sans was holding from his hands, intent on stopping this madness right here and now.


	15. Chapter 15

Jumping at the sudden appearance of Red he smiled at him, “Why hey’a what can I do fer ya?” He raised his hands up like he was just caught smuggling riches that weren’t his.

“Here I thought you’d be asleep…. Guess I was wrong.” Sans lightly chuckled trying to detour the other to change the topic.  
xxx

Red was a little taken aback by this suddenly chipper attitude. And so late at night? He supposed it must have been some kind of side effect from his magic. Even though Red was a generally lazy person, that was mostly due to his mental state. Red magic was spastic and wild. It generally made for energetic and wild monsters. There'd been a time when Red felt like he could have done anything. Now most of that energy was channeled into his often foul mood. Seemed like it was having a rather... Positive effect on Sans, though, if his attitude was any indication.

"Don't'chu fucking 'hey'a' me, asshole! y'were in here tryin ta start with yer spells n shit again!" He all but slammed the items Sans had been working with down on his desk, before turning back to Sans with a scowl. "That's exactly what landed ya on yer ass ta begin with, but besides that, yer runnin on fuckin red magic right now! Ya got any idea how fuckin stupid it is to go at this delicate shit with /red/ magic?! Do ya /wanna/ die?!"

He might have come off as a lot more intimidating if he wasn't in a bathrobe... A bathrobe that was just a tad too big for him and was actively trying to slip off of one of his shoulders. He was also still dripping wet, his tail flicking water as it lashed in a show of agitation.

xxx

Once Red turned back he got a nice eye full of how exposed the other was. His tongue forming as he licked his teeth. His eyes glued to the wonderful sight before him.

“Oh don’t be so ‘stern-num’ to me I was just too filled with yer magic.” Sans hands came out and grabbed ahold of the others robs pulling him close as he continued to talk.

“I think the ‘radius’ between us too much.” His face going next to the others exposed clavicle as he placed a soft kiss against it.

“Tibia honest I find this sight rather nice.”

xxx

Seeing that purple tongue had Red swallowing his anger and just about choking on it. Then suddenly Sans was way too close and getting closer, and was mentioning that thing with the magic and...

Red's soul was pulsing too hard again. His face flushed vivid red as Sans pulled him closer. As the other leaned in to plant a kiss, it actually made Red jump with a little squeak of a gasp. He was shaking again as his hands found Sans' wrists.

What the hell had gotten into him?!

... Oh yeah. Red's magic had gotten into him... He was likely just riding the high of all that energy. He probably felt like he could do anything and get away with it. He likely wasn't thinking very rationally at all, just letting his emotions and desires drive him. After the way he'd reacted earlier to the transfer, he was probably just horny. Any monster would likely do... It didn’t /have/ to be Red...

"S-sans... Wait... Wh-what're ya doin?" He tightened his grip on the wrists he held, but he couldn't quite muster the strength to push them away.

xxx

“I won’t ‘Fib’ula’ I am not quite sure, I just know that I want ta be near yea. Yer magic is rushin through me so fast. It’s makin my soul race and my head spin.”

His left hand moved from the others robe and going up to cup the others face as he started to lean in…

xxx

 

Again, Sans was leaning in. Their mouths were so close... And this time Red /knew/ what was happening and it was having very much the same effect, but... Sans had pretty much just confirmed it for him. Sans didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. It was all because of Red's magic. If he followed through, he would just regret this later. If Red allowed it to happen, it would only hurt both of them...

Soul twisting in his chest, Red reached up with one hand and planted it in the middle of Sans' face, effectively creating a barrier between the two of them.

Stars, he wished he could just allow this to happen... But he'd been used like that far too often to let anything similar happen to Sans. Certainly not at his own hands.

"Y-yeah, I can see that. Ya c-clearly ain't in yer right mind." He forced out, sounding strained.

xxx

Before he knew it there was a hand on his face stopping him from so desperately wanting to kiss the other. Grumbling lightly an idea struck him before he could even consider the consequence of his actions. Opening his mouth he let his tongue come out and he licked the hand that was covering his…..

xxx

Moments later there was a tongue swiping over his carpals, forcing a hard shiver of disgust up his spine. He jerked back a step, taking his hand away to frantically wipe at his robe.

"Oh! Oh fuckin ew! Sans! What the fuck?!" Looking back up at the other he growled and grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Come on ya stupid fuck." He growled, turning and tugging Sans towards the door. "You gotta get yer ass ta bed. Don't care how strung up ya are. It's past midnight and we got shit ta do t'morrow."

At least the guy wasn't trying to kiss him anymore. He could take poorly timed, mild pranks like getting his hand licked. He couldn't handle the guy he liked trying to kiss him when he was out of it. That required a bit more willpower than he'd thought he had.

xxx

 

Eye lights darting towards the hand on his sleeve his eyes then trailed to the side at the very exposed legs walking away from his as he was being dragged. It didn’t take long before thy made it to sans room and before Red could stop Sans pushed him onto his bed and crawled up next to him flopping down and then pulling him close.

“If i can’t get a kiss yer bein my cuddle buddy tonight.” There was a playful mischievous grin on his face as he watched the other.

xxx

Thankfully, Sans went along with him when he tugged. As weak as he felt right now, he didn't think he could physically move the other skeleton if he had to. As soon as they got to the bed he was pushed, and with a yelp and a little bounce, he landed. Face burning, he scrambled to pull the robe back down over his legs, as it had been flipped up a little with the fall. Because of that, he didn't have the time to get back off the bed before Sans flopped down next to him and pulled him close, surprising another startled and flustered noise from him.

"S-sans, no! I got my own damn bed fer a reason, ya fuckin-... Aagh!" He struggled weakly in the hold for a moment, but he really did have no energy left after giving all that magic. He gave in with a little growl. He supposed he didn't really want to move anyway... Despite how his face was burning.

It wasn't like they'd never slept next to each other before at least. This was nothing new. No boundaries were being crossed... Well, besides the fact that he was naked save for the flimsy cover of the oversized robe that barely clung to him. 

His face got a bit more color at that thought.

"Yer lucky I ain't in the mood ta tear yer face off." He grumbled, not wanting to make it seem like he was just giving up without a fight.

 

xxx

Sans left hand trailed down the others back before pulling him closer and closing his eyes with a victorious smile on his face.

“What’ever ya say ya cute angry thing.”

Gladly holding the other close he enjoyed being close to the other like this. Noting to himself that he would have to request this again in the future at some point. Agreeing with himself he let a happy little sigh escape as he started to doze off a bit.

xxx

Red bristled at the comment, but only responded with a little huff. He didn't have the energy for this shit... 

"Just go ta sleep, asshole." The words were growled, but his tone wasn't nearly as harsh as before. His sockets were already starting to droop, the long day finally catching up with him. Despite himself, he ended up sinking even closer to Sans. 

He wondered if the other would even remember this later. Was it like alcohol in that he was so out of it that he might forget later? He doubted it, but the possibility made him feel less self conscious about pressing his face against Sans' chest and enjoying the closeness. His soft, almost soundless purr rumbled in his chest. Guilt tried to claw at him for feeling so happy in this moment, but he wasn't awake long enough for it to sink in.

In his sleep, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, snuggling as close as he was able. His dreams were blessedly calm, a feeling of warmth and safety keeping the nightmares at bay.

xxx

Night passed peacefully and Sans eye opened to the morning light filtering into the room. Once his mind caught up to him he let out a groan and started clinging to whatever it was that he was holding onto. His head was pounding and the feeling of being on top of the world was long gone.

xxx

Red woke slowly, which was a strange feeling for him. Especially when he woke up next to someone else. It was the movement that stirred him, the arms around him tightening just enough to be noticed. The absence of fear was definitely noticeable. He felt... Safe...

With a little grumble he pressed closer, snuggling his face against the soft material clothing the other's chest. He didn't notice nor care that he himself was... Decidedly exposed. The robe he'd been wearing was not meant to be slept in. The tie had come undone in the night and the only thing saving his decency was the fact that the blankets covered his lower half.

xxx

Rubbing at his eyes with his spare hand the other still holding onto the item he was clung to. It wasn't strange for him to cling to a pillow in a hungover state. Looking down though he was taken back by it not being a pillow and that Red was in his bed with him and in just a robe.

Seeing the other so exposed made his soul flutter which made him feel dizzy for a moment. The memories of the night before started trickling back but that only made his growing flush worsen at the things he did and said to Red. 

To find him in his bed was surprising even more so now. Looking up to keep the others decency he shook Red slightly. 

“Uh, Red? Yer basically naked in my bed. Ya might want ta go dress.”

His voice was saying one thing but his arms seemed to no want to let go of the hold it had on the other.

xxx

Sans' voice drew him more firmly into the realm of wakefulness, regrettably. Red grumbled again, a little growl escaping him as he looked down at himself, wondering what Sans was talking about. 'Basically naked'? What?

Any and all sleepiness that he'd still been plagued with fled at the sight of his own bare bones. He actually got a little light headed with how quickly his magic flooded his face and he let out a little shout as he frantically pulled the robe to cover himself more. 

Damn it! He was so mortified right now!

xxx

He couldn’t help but to look down at the other and take in the bright Red face he wasn't sure why he couldn't get himself to let go but he knew he wanted just a little longer just a little with the other so close to him. Before long though Sans let go of the other to let him scurry away from him.

“S..sorry about that.”

xxx

 

It didn't immediately click that Sans wasn't actually letting go of him, but when it did, he looked up at the other with narrowed sockets and wide eyelights, just a hint of fear creeping into him. He'd opened his mouth to growl out something, a threat or an insult maybe, but then Sans was unwinding his arms and Red shut his mouth with an irritated click.

He scooted away, reaching the edge of the bed without removing his hands from the robe that he was holding closed.

"Whatever..." he grumbled as he got to his feet and fled the room.

After a short trip upstairs he was dressed, then he came back down and headed straight for the kitchen. He wasn't avoiding Sans. He was just... Breakfast. He was making breakfast. It was an important meal and they both needed it! The fact that he hadn't focussed much on the morning meal in the past was simply because they hadn't had much food in the house before!!

There was still spaghetti on the table. The sight of it caused a weight to settle over his soul as he recalled how that meal had ended. He hadn't even asked about how the conversation with papyrus had gone after he'd run scared to the bedroom to claw at his own arms. It was a damn good thing the robe he'd been wearing hadn't slipped quite that far.

A hand hovered over his opposite arm, just lingering there for a moment before he forced himself to start moving. That was yesterday. Today had its own set of challenges. He had to focus on that for now. Otherwise he would be caught in another spiral of anxiety and self hate and he just couldn't afford to do that today.

He cleared the table quickly and efficiently, tossing the leftovers that had been left out all night and just leaving the dishes in the sink. He didn't want to fight with washing them right then. Then he set in to cook.

xxx  
After Red left he flopped back against his bed looking up at the ceiling, “What the hell is wrong with me today?” Groaning he took his hands and ran them down his face.

Sitting up he got off his bed decided it was best to go take a bath and get ready for the day. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the light and looked and caught sight of himself. His soul started thumping hard in his chest as he moved and leaned in close to the mirror. He reached a hand out touching his reflection.

“Is that me?”  
The dark purple magic was swirled with his normal blue in his eye lights. Summoning his tongue he stuck it out seeing the same pattern as well. The thought that he was seeing Reds magic just about made him shiver knowing that a part of Red was in him.

“Well that answers that question.”

Turning away from the mirror was harder than it should have been. He turned the water on and undressed getting into the tub and sinking down into the heated waters. It felt great and as he laid back enjoying the water he was curious to see what his soul looked like. If his eyes and tongue looked like this then what would that make his soul look like.

Relaxing more he let his soul appear in front of him and the sight he saw made him shiver hard. The dark purple fading into a blue of his normal magic was a sight to behold. Reaching out he cupped his soul with a small gasp. It was much more sensitive than normal and he seemed to have gotten lost in staring at his soul.

A thought crossed his mind and his nonexistent guts tightened at it.

‘If that is Reds magic… I wonder….’

Without a second thought he summoned his tongue and ran it across his own soul. The mix of a light cinnamon and mint danced a crossed his senses and he shivered hard making the water splash around him a loud groan escaped him. He felt so bad but so good for letting himself do such a lewd thing to his own soul but being rewarded with that light flavor was worth it.  
xxx

Red decided on a simple, but filling breakfast. Now that there was more food in the kitchen, he could make a more rounded meal. Sans had seemed to like the tomato omelette he'd made the other day, so he went ahead and made those again. Then he also diced some potatoes and bacon for a nice little hash on the side.

Again, he didn't bother with the dishes, simply setting them to the side before he took the plates of food over to the table. He warmed some bread and set that out too, alongside a little plate of butter and a little jar of jam. 

It really was nice that Sans had the money for such lavish things. His soul was gurgling in hunger at just the sight of the food. He wasn't about to start eating without the guy who actually paid for this shit though, so off he went to find Sans.

The bedroom was empty. The bathroom door was shut. Didn't take a genius to connect those dots. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Sans. I made food. Get'cher ass out here n eat it b'fore it goes cold. I ain't heatin it back up for ya if ya take too long."

xxx

Completely losing himself as his tongue rand over his entire being, the knock on the door startled him and he had squeezed his soul making him moan loudly as his soul exploded with his release. He was panting hard as he lay back against the tub covered in the purple magic he was exhausted now and his soul dissipated back into him.

xxx

 

Just as he finished speaking there came a loud, low moan. It wasn't possible to mistake that sound as anything other than what it was. Immediately, Red's mind was assaulted by a variety of dirty thoughts, each one more lewd than the last, making his magic surge to his face and light his joints with arousal.

Oh fuck...

"Uh... S-sans? You uh... You ok?" Well that was a stupid question. It sounded like Sans was a little more than ok in there…

xxx

The words Red spoke were lost on him as his eyes had already fallen closed and he slipped down into the tub a little more sleep fast approaching. The taste of cinnamon still dancing across his senses lulling him farther into the depths of sleep an small noise that could be taken either as agreement or denial escaped low just about unheard to the other.

xxx

If Red hadn't been intently listening, he might not have heard anything, but after a moment there came a little hum of sound that sounded a little... Gurgly... Was Sans underwater? Shit! Was he really ok?

He knocked again. A little more urgently this time. "Hey! Hey are you a'right?"

No answer.

"Fuck..." He muttered, before calling through the door again. "I-I'm comin in. If ya got a problem with that then ya better fuckin say somethin!"

The door knob rattled when he opened it, letting him know that he was shaking. He put forth some effort to stop that shit, but the sight that greeted him when he peeked into the bathroom was both a little alarming and... Well...

Sans was slumped in the tub, naked as the day he was born, and absolutely covered in purple magic. It was splashed up on his face, dissipating in the water, clinging to the rim of the tub... He looked absolutely debauched and it was making Red's magic burn. 

But Sans was also slipping further under the water, very clearly asleep after an apparently intense... Uh... Self love session?

Red gulped, then forced himself to step over to the tub, muttering obscenities and swears the entire time. He felt like he was being tested. He wasn't at all confident that he was going to pass this test.

He pulled the drain from the tub, letting the water begin to empty and remove the threat of Sans sinking into the depths. technically speaking, a skeleton didn't really need to breath, but there were other complications that could come up if Sans were to slip under the water for too long. 

Then he turned to find a washcloth and a towel. He set the towel to the side, knelt next to the tub, then wet the washcloth in the rapidly draining water before reaching to roughly shake at Sans' shoulder. He carefully kept his eyes averted from the porcelain bones of his master the entire time he did this.

"Wake the fuck up, Asshole! This ain’t no time fer a fuckin nap!" His voice was, perhaps, a little higher than usual. He still couldn't will away the blush on his face.

xxx

After the third shake Sans woke and looked over at the bright red face of well Red. He stared at him for a moment before he remembered what he was just doing before passing out. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it not sure what he was going to say.

Looking away he saw that he was less than decent and still covered in his magic, his face burned as his eye lights gutted out.

“Uuuuuh, this is what it looks like and can I have some privacy now?”

He decided not to sugar coat the obvious and what made it worse is that the source of his passed fantasy was currently right next to him while he was so very exposed. His soul was pounding at this situation and he didn’t trust himself to move while the other was still in the bathroom.

xxx

By the time Sans finally stirred the water had completely drained from the tub. Red wished he could have been relieved that Sans woke up without much problem, but now Sans was awake. and naked. And Red still had his hand on the guys damn shoulder...

Red jerked his hand away as if he'd been burned then threw the wet wash cloth at the other's face, hearing it hit with a splat.

"Just get up n clean up yer act! I got breakfast on the table!" He didn't really mean to shout, but that's what he did anyway. Then he stood and all but ran from the bathroom, face still burning hot.

When he got to the kitchen he fell into a chair and let himself slump forward, his skull hitting the table with a thunk. He thunked it a few more times for good measure. "Fucking hell, Sans...." He muttered,putting forth a little more effort to dispel the blush as well as the now raging arousal. The only thing keeping his magic from actually forming between his legs being the freaking intense feeling of awkwardness that was swamping his soul.

Why did Sans have to go and do that, anyway?! If he was still that tired, then he shouldn't have exerted himself! Not in the fucking /bath/ anyway! Fucking idiot! And now Red had some far too pleasant images to carry around with him and that was NOT A GOOD THING!! He wanted to fucking scream!

But there was no damn time for him to be freaking out like this. The ball was that night and they'd both slept in far too long. It was a little past noon already and they still needed to run into town to get their clothes for the evening. They only had a few hours. There was no time for naps or freak outs or fucking wet dream inducing situations! They were going to be rubbing elbows with fucking royalty later for fuck's sake!!

Anxiety began to pool in his gut at the thought, effectively putting a damper on his arousal. He knew he wouldn't have the nerves to eat later, so he sat up and started in on the meal that had been waiting for him on the table. It had cooled a bit, but it was still plenty warm. The bread was cold though. Oh well.


	16. Chapter 16

Soon as Red left he slumped down into the tub and groaned, what was he thinking, doing such thing after everything that happened. He started on cleaning the mess he made off of him of his bones. Turning the water on to assist in his mission of cleaning hurrying up he got as clean as he could get without scrubbing himself raw with his nervousness and embarrassment fueling his actions.

Getting out he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and headed towards his room. Once dressed he went in the kitchen to find Red almost done with his food, sitting down he wore a dusting of embarrassment as he set out to eat the food the other prepared from him.

xxx

Deciding it would be best to just pretend the embarrassment of the morning hadn't happened, Red greeted the other skeleton with a little noise of acknowledgement. He took a few more bites before he said anything.

"So when d'ya wanna head inta town?" He kept his eyes on his food.

xxx

Sans looked up at Red for a moment and looked at him in confusion for a moment before it hit him of what today was. His eye lights went wide and he started scarfing down in food in record time getting up and throwing the plate into the sink.

“Fuck, we need to go like now. I need to get to the ball earlier to speak with the queen.”

Quickly leaving the kitchen sans went over to the door and put on his shoes and grabbed his cloak wrapping it around his form.

“Red I’ll be back later!” He called out about to port into town.

xxx

Fear spiked in him for a beat as he saw Sans getting ready to leave. He nearly knocked the chair over as he rushed after the other skeleton. 

"W-wait! Yer goin by yerself?" He didn't want to come off as suspicious or anything, but he did /not/ like the idea of Sans going into town on his own. Not after their last visit. Not after the 'conversation' he'd had while they were there.

xxx

Turning towards Red he raised a bone brow. “I’m just goin to get the suits and return….. did you want to come with?”

xxx

Red calmed down a little when Sans didn't immediately port out. He forced himself to take a more casual stance, a hand coming up to scratch at the back of his skull lightly.

"Uh, y-yeah. I uh... Kinda like goin inta town n all, so uh... I-If ya don't mind me taggin along...." Shit, he was still way too rattled from earlier. He couldn't get his nerves to settle. He felt awkward and jittery and nervous. None of those things were very good when he was trying to be calm and convincing.

But dammit! He couldn't let Sans wander around town unprotected! Not when he only had one hp! Not when he had pretty much no fighting experience! Not when he didn't know that he was in danger to begin with! Red /needed/ to go with him!

xxx

His face went softer and he nodded, it was adorable how it seemed that Red wanted to be near Sans at all time. Red had come so far from wanting to kill him to now seeming like he didn’t want to be away it played at his already fluttery soul.

“That’s fine just hurry and get your shoes on not much time and there are way too many layers to these fancy ass suits to be taking our time.”

xxx  
Relief poured over him, prompting him to meet Sans' eyes for the first time that morning. (afternoon?) "Uh y-yeah! Yeah, of course!"

He didn't even care that it had been phrased like a command again. Not when it fell in line with what he wanted to do anyway. So he went and got his shoes and coat before jogging back over to Sans.

"Whenever yer ready." He offered his hand.

xxx

Taking the others hand he squeezed it gently before taking a step back pulling Red along for the ride. The port felt smooth with the extra magic assisting and he could feel that he could go farther if he so wished but he choose to go the route he was familiar with. Exiting they were in the alley way.

Without saying a word he let their hands slowly slip apart as he walked out and into the crowd of people. The hustle and bustle was in full force. It didn’t take long to get to the shop were there outfits were.

Opening the door he let Red walk in first before following, “Hey bunbun sorry we're late, we're in a hurry so can I get our stuff?”

 

xxx

Red reluctantly let his hand slip out of Sans' grip when they arrived in the alley, then followed him to the tailor they'd been to before. The bunny woman was behind the counter, looking just a bit more frazzled than the last time he'd seen her. Her ears twitched with she heard the ring of the bell above the door, then looked visibly relieved when she saw who it was at her door.

"Oh thank the stars! I was beginning to wonder if somethin had happened." Her eyes darted briefly to Red and he bristled. She swallowed and wrung her hands.

"A-anyway, I've got your order right here." She pulled a paper wrapped package, tied up with a silk ribbon, from behind her counter, nose twitching nervously. "Was beginning to wonder when you'd be by. You said you were goin to pick this up yesterday." Seeming to steel herself, she continued speaking, a touch of concern bleeding into her voice. "Is everything alright, dear?"

She knew fell monsters were dangerous. Maybe Sans had just gotten caught up in something and was in over his head? He certainly didn't look hurt. Seemed to be glowing a bit brighter than usual actually. And was that a purple tint in his eye lights? What was that about?

Meanwhile, Red had balled his fists in his pockets, fighting down the urge to outright growl. He had to remind himself that her concerns weren't exactly unfounded. Red /had/ tried to kill Sans... Damn if it didn't hurt when someone's paranoid assumptions about him proved to be right though…

xxx

Sans chuckled pulling Red close wrapping a hand around his side being a bit intimate than he should be but the effect that he was still feeling was still blurring his lines of what was appropriate.

“More than Perfect with this monster in my life now, I feel like i've been blessed by Queen Toriel herself. Isn’t that Right Sweetie?”

He had a shit eating grin on his face and a certain sparkle in his eyes as he watched Red.

xxx

Red stiffened as he was pulled closer to Sans, face heating up as he struggled to make the mental leap from his sullen anger and guilt to whatever this was now. The fuck was Sans doing? Was he actually playing up the rumor that had been going around now? Hadn't the guy been embarrassed about that? Red was pretty sure he'd heard Sans trying to dissuade people from thinking that way, and now he was trying to pull this shit? Was he /trying/ to get Red all riled up?

He really wasn't sure what to say or how to respond, so he was stuck sputtering, words failing to form on his tongue.

Bonnie, however, finally relaxed at the sight. Seems she'd been worried for nothing. "Well isn't that just too sweet." She smiled, a dusting of color showing through her fur at the romance of it all. She guessed they'd probably just been spending too much time being close with one another, as new couples tended to do.

"Well don't let me hold you up! You already paid in full for this before, so go ahead and take it and skedaddle. That fancy party you're goin to is tonight ain't it? Better go gussy yourselves up." She held the package out for Sans to take then made little shoo'ing motions with her hands. 

That fell monster sure did look a lot less frightening when he was flustered. She could see now how Sans could fall for the little darling. Poor guy was probably just misunderstood. Well, she certainly wouldn't be making the mistake of judging him again. That would just be poor manners on her part.

xxx

Pulling his hand back away he purposely ran it across red lower spine but showed that he had done no such thing. Walking over and taking the packages he nodded, “Much obliged, we will be seein ya.”

With that he turned towards the door to exit the shop but finding it a tad difficult with the boxes in his arms.

“Hey Red, do you mind getting the door I seem to have an arm full.”

xxx

The touch across his lower spine sent a shiver up his rigid frame. The magic of his eye lights flashed brighter and he bit down on the noise he'd almost made. He stood frozen in place for a moment, just trying to get himself to calm back down, before Sans' request snapped him out of it.

He wanted to strangle the little asshole, not open doors for him. But with a growl, that was exactly what he did. The bell chimed merrily as he swung the door open, holding it there until Sans had gotten through before he followed and slammed it closed behind him.

xxx

Walking out he started Chuckling at the growl stopping just outside the smirking, “So feisty you are anything else you wanna grab while we are here?”

xxx

Red stiffened further, if that was possible, a burning red glare fixing onto Sans' smug fucking face. He'd heard comments like that before. Calling him 'feisty' or 'fiery' or any number of cutesy things to point out how 'adorable' he was when he was fucking pissed. Pointing out how damn harmless his anger actually was. All while touching him so casually. As if they had every right to do so!

... Even if Sans, technically, /did/ have that right... He hadn't thought the guy would be so... /Smarmy/ about it.

"No." He snapped, growling low and shoving his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't do something he'd regret later. "Let's just fuckin go home."

 

xxx

They started walking back to the alley and Sans thought about his actions he just did and why Red growled again. What had he done to provoke such aggression from the other? It took until they got back home and he was setting the boxes on the table in the living room before was staring at them for longer than he probably should.

“Hey Red…. Im sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me today. My mind is still fuzzy and it seems I can’t control my actions. Have I upset you?”

xxx

Red didn't have any qualms about getting Sans' hand off of him this time after he was pulled through the shortcut. He thought about stomping off to the kitchen to do the dishes or something, just to get away from Sans and whatever weird mood he was in today for just a little bit. But Sans hadn't exactly been joking when he'd mentioned how much time it took to get into fancy clothes. He'd had enough experience with past owners who liked to play dress up to know.

So after taking yet another moment to try to calm himself down, he followed after Sans. He found the other skeleton in the living room, just sort of staring at the packages that held their clothes for the evening. He almost thought the other hadn't even noticed that Red was in the room, but then he finally spoke. It caused a new wave of irritation to roll over him.

"Gee, Sans! What was yer first fuckin clue?" Stepping over to the table, he untied the twine and separated the two packages. "Which one'a these things is mine?"

He didn't even want to talk to Sans right now. If his mind was 'fuzzy' still, then it wouldn't serve any god damn point to explain why he was so angry. Even if Sans was thinking perfectly clearly, it likely wouldn't matter. Whether it was Sans or some other master from red's past, people were going to do what they damn well wanted to. It didn't matter how Red felt about it.

This was something he'd been trying to accept anyway, right? He couldn't bring himself to kill Sans. He... He cared way too much about the guy. So that meant he had to learn to just accept when Sans did things Red didn't like. Because it didn't matter. Fuck if it didn't hurt though... To know that Sans was capable of doing things like this; Capable of making him feel like this... Powerless. Owned. A toy to be played with.

xxx

Sans frowned at knowing that he was upsetting Red but pushed passed it as he went to look at the boxes. Thankfully there were tags and Sans handed Reds box to him and then opened his box to reveal a lavished design in the royal colors. Pulling them out he started to lay them out in the long drawn out process of putting this particular outfit on. There were so many pieces to this it was going to be a pain to put it all on.  
xxx

Red huffed and grabbed the package with his own outfit and tromped off to his room to change. He tore the paper away and pulled out the wad of material, noting the coloring as that of the royal family. All white and purple with gold trimmings.

Then he got a better look at it...

"Sans!!! You son of a fucking asshole motherfucker!!!!"

He tore back downstairs, garment in hand, and confronted Sans in the living room. "What the fuck is this shit?!" He held up the fucking /dress/ like it was something disgusting, his already high temper flaring to impossible heights at the implication that this was what he was expected to wear. 

xxx

His eyes gutted out as he stared at the dress, he was dying of laughter because the bunny wasn’t joking but that there was a matching dress.  
“I…. that’s not a suit…. I asked her to make a matching outfit. It seems she assumed you are female. I’m sorry…. Should I wear it? There is no time to get a replacement outfit. Do you think I have the figure to pull it off?”  
xxx

Some of his anger eased at the knowledge that Sans hadn't actually been the one to order the dress. After what had happened at the tailor's just moments ago, he hadn't been sure what to expect. He reminded himself that Sans had never shown any inclination towards being the type of master that would 'dress Red up' like some pretty doll.

"Stop fuckin laughin. it ain't funny!" He growled, face on fire. Now that his temper had mostly abated, he was just embarrassed.

He did consider Sans' offer to let him wear it instead, but after holding the thing up, it was pretty clear that it had been tailored to Red's measurements, and Red was... Just a bit smaller than Sans... Though he wouldn't readily admit that to anyone.

"Sorry, Sans, but I don't think ya do. You'd prob'ly bust a seam er somethin." He'd tried to make it a joke, but he couldn't manage to pull a smile. It turned out as more of a grimace. He sighed.

"Whatever... Nothin we can do now, right? Tch..." He sullenly marched back up to his room where there rest of the outfit laid on his bed, spilling from the package in a silken mess. He grit his teeth and set to work putting the damn thing on.

xxx  
Once Red was out of the room he set to work feeling only slightly bad for him but after that obvious fat joke he was willing to enjoy his fun. So what if he was big bones not like Red wasn’t. It had taken forever before he got his out on and the sun was already started to lower in the sky. Adjusting his outfit a bit more he walked over to the staircase to call up to the other.

“Hey Red we need to be heading out, you doin okay up there?”

xxx

 

Getting into a corset on his own was hell. At least all of the underthings were soft and silky and didn't chafe against his bones. The dress had even been tailored to fit without him forming his body, so that was one helluva plus. Maybe he wouldn't claw the rabbit's eyes out the next time he saw her.

It took a fairly long time, but he did manage to get into the dress just fine. It fit him surprisingly well. He wondered if the tailor rabbit had made alterations after seeing him that one time. If she had, then she'd done a damn good job. Even he thought he looked... Well, not as ridiculous as he'd always thought he did. 

He heard Sans call up to him and he took a steadying breath. Guess it was time to actually go... While dressed like this... The things he did for that skeleton. Fucking hell… “Yeah, I’m comin. Keep yer fuckin pants on.”

The shoes that came with the dress, thankfully, weren't heels. They still clacked on the wooden floor, however, when he stepped out of his room and started down the stairs. He didn't look to see what expression Sans was wearing. He was certain the other would be laughing at him. A light dusting of red colored his face.

xxx

Watching the other come down the stairs his face light up and he had to cover his mouth at the sight. Red was breathtaking, the dress hugged him perfectly and flattered him in the best of ways. The light dust made his soul race but he didn’t want to make the other feel awkward so he tried to think of something to say.

“Red.. I… you…. You look good.” He held out his hand for the other to take as he averted his eyes.

“Shall we go?”  
xxx

He jerked his gaze up to Sans' face at the comment, the blush on his face going a shade darker. Was-... was Sans still fucking around with him? That had to be it, right? But Sans was looking away, seemingly bashfully. There was an honest little smile on his face. Maybe the guy's head was still 'fuzzy'?

Regardless, the comment made his soul flutter in his chest. He'd never been complimented quiet like that before.

"S-sure..." He stuttered, reaching to lightly take Sans' hand. "You uh... You look good too..." And Sans really did. Red didn't care for the colors himself, but they didn't look so bad on Sans. Especially when they were that deep shade of purple... So close to the current shade of Sans' magic.

xxx

The light touch made his soul flutter but he shook it away not wanting to anger Red any more than he had already that day. Taking that knowing step there trip through the void was farther than normal but with his new addition to his powers he was able to get there with much more ease than normal.

They popped into the Throne room behind the chairs, the King and Queen chatting while there son ran around the throne room playing. Taking the hand he was holding and pulling it so Red was closer he may have been a bit forceful but he needed Red to be on his arm for this. Once he was happy he walked Red out and around the chairs with his signature smile on his face.

“Knock, knock.”

xxx

They popped up behind some huge flippin chairs and it didn't take a genius to guess where they were. Red's eye lights guttered out at the knowledge that he was currently right there in the throne room and he could actually hear the royal family /right there/. He was sort of freaking out a bit. Deciding it would be best to just stick close to Sansand keep his head down, he didn't fight when Sans pulled him closer, simply going along with whatever he wanted because Red didn't currently have the higher mental capacities needed to do anything else.

The royals paused their conversation at the low voice that spoke up. King asgore smiled fondly as the queen's face lit up. Sans was one of her dearest friends. Most notably because he shared her sense of humor, but also because the skeleton was kind and trustworthy.

"Oh! Who is there?" She responded, turning to take in the sight of her dear friend. She took in the sight of the second skeleton with a bit of surprise.

xxx

Sans poker face smile went lax as he saw the smile on his dear friends face and a true happy smile replaced it.

“Radius.”

xxx

Shelving her curiosity about the second skeleton for the moment, Toriel sent a wide grin at Sans. "Radius who?" She was already giggling in anticipation of the punch line. She didn't think she had heard this one yet.

xxx

“Radius-ant as always yer highness.”

Sans smile grew as he listened to the Queen laugh at his punned filled joke. It was always nice to be able to have this effect on people and it wasn’t often someone shared his humor.

xxx

Toriel couldn't help but burst out laughing, the sound loud and joyous. It really wasn't a laugh fit for someone of her station, but she didn't mind letting herself go when the only ones to hear her were her family, close friend, and the people setting up for the ball.

"Oh Sans, you really are quite the little charmer." She giggled a little more behind one of her hands, until she felt a touch to her other hand. She looked over to see her husband and king smiling softly at her.

"I don't have to worry about him stealing you away from me, now do I?" It was very clear that he was joking. Seeing her smile like this had always warmed his heart, no matter the reason.

"Perhaps if you learned a few jokes yourself, there would be a smaller chance that he may." Toriel responded lightheartedly.

"Tori.." On any other monster, that may have sounded like a whine or a pout. It did a good job of coming across that way anyway.

Red could hardly believe that this was actually the royal couple. A woman who enjoyed knock knock jokes and a man who seemed overly love sick. He was having a hard time reconciling this with the image he had in his head of regal, imposing monarchs. Despite his changing views on the large white monsters, however, he still couldn't help but flinch back a bit when the queens gaze came back to him.

"Please tell me, Sans. Who is your guest? I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting them before now."

The tone was kindly, as was the gaze, but somehow Red still found himself shrinking back and half hiding behind Sans.

xxx

Stepping to the side and back next to Red his hand came out to run across the others back his hand stopping on his hip.

“This is my partner for tonight. His name is Red and he is new in town and has been residing at my place for some time. He has helped make my life just that much brighter your highness.”

Sans was completely relaxed in his hold his words coming out soft and gentle holding nothing but the truth and part way in his words he had turn to look at Red. Once he noticed that he had started to stare at him he flushed lightly turning back to the Queen to finish talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the outfits we picked for them~
> 
> Sans' outfit (in purple white and gold): https://img2.finalfantasyxiv.com/accimg/f4/26/f42637f09779aa38ba9d51f0a0b4c22b031b011d.jpg
> 
> Red's outfit (in purple, white, and gold): http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/popposilvestris/imgs/c/7/c7053cac.png


	17. Chapter 17

"I see." Toriel responded, a knowing twinkle in her eye as she noticed how sweetly Sans spoke of this new monster. "Then it is very good indeed to meet you, Red. I hope this funnybones has not given you too much trouble."

Red flushed darkly, wringing his hands as he lightly shook under the scrutiny of the fucking /queen/. "Uh, n-no yer majesty. No t-trouble at all. N-n-nice ta meet you too." He felt like he was going to choke on his tongue. A real feat considering he didn't have it summoned.

Of course, Toriel also noticed the color of red's magic. While her kingdom had had nothing to do with the annihilation of Fell, she had been aware of the small war that had led to its destruction. It had been a very long time since she'd last seen a monster from Fell. She'd feared she would never see one again. She was glad to see he'd found safety and apparent happiness in the home of someone as kind as Sans.

xxx

Hearing Red stutter made him worry if this was too much for him to handle. Once they were at a good point Sans kindly smiled at the Queen.

“It was very nice to talk to you your highness but I think I am going to take a moment to step outside on the balcony with Red for a bit if you don’t mind.”

With that he gave a little bow and lead Red out of the ballroom and out to the nearest balcony. Once they were out he looked over at Red with a worried look.

“How you holding up the ball haven’t even started and you look like a nervous wreck Red.”

xxx

The moment they were outside and away from prying eyes, Red felt like he could collapse. Stars, he was shaking so bad. He grabbing a fistfull of his dress in both hands in an effort to still them as he allowed himself to just breathe.

At Sans' comment, Red turned and smacked his arm. Not hard enough to even be in danger of nicking Sans' one hp, but certainly hard enough to smart.

"Course I'm a fuckin nervous wreck! Ya shortcutted us right next to the goddamn royal family!!" He practically shrieked. Then he put both hands over his face with a mortified groan. "Holy shit I just talked t'the queen..."

xxx

 

Sans let out a decent chuckle as he watched Red letting him go so he didn’t have to be near Sans, “I told yea I was friends with her didn’t I? This is a normal. I don’t like the greeting they do when the ball first starts so I come early to greet my friend and to bypass that annoyance.”

Walking a few steps his arms stretching out and resting behind his head as his eye lights moved to watch the sun as it sets across the horizon.

“If you want us to leave at any time during the ball just ask, I normally only stay as long as needed.” Turning back with a smile on his face he looked at Red.

“Don’t be afraid to ask okay?”  
xxx

Red tried to bite back the feeling of disappointment as Sans moved away from him. He supposed he wouldn't want to be standing that close to someone who was freaking out either, though, so he couldn't really blame him. He was also suddenly very glad that they'd shown up early. He didn't even want to know what kind of greeting Sans was talking about.

"Sorry. Sorry it's fine. I'm fine. I just..." He lowered his hands from his face and sighed. "I just ain't ever been good with this kinda stuff. Never even talked ta anyone with 'nough money ta /eat/ every day b'fore the fuckin pirates got me. I ain't exactly someone you'd expect ta be in the social circle of fuckin royalty."

xxx

Sans waved Red over to come closer, “You will do fine, the queen likes you already. Didn’t you see the way she looked at ya?”

Once Red was close enough he grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. “I have all my trust in you that tonight will be a nice night for the both of us.”

As he looked out at the town below something came to mind. “Hey Red, do you know how to dance?”

xxx  
He hadn't really been paying much attention to /how/ the queen was looking at him. Just that she /was/ looking at him. He let out a little huff just thinking about it. he'd thought he'd made a pretty /royal/ fool of himself, but if Sans thought otherwise...

Red only hesitated for a moment before he stepped closer to Sans, blushing a bit when the other took his hand. Somehow, it did make him feel a bit calmer. He squeezed back lightly, unconsciously moving an extra step closer.

At the question, he scoffed a little. "I'm a gutter rat turned slave. When d'ya think i ever woulda learned ta fuckin dance?" He tried to let those words come out casual, but a hint of shame colored his tone at the admission.

xxx

Sans turned and took a step in front of the other grabbing the others hand and placing it on his shoulder as his hand went to the curve in Reds waist. The hand he was holding twitching into a more comfortable position as he pulled Red slightly closer.

“We will take this slow, Just follow me and you will do just fine.” His voice was soft but confident showing that he knew Red could learn this. He started to move his feet in a simple waltz pulling Red along the balcony in a slow dance so the other could keep up with him.

xxx

Red's face caught fire as Sans positioned the two of them. "W-wait! Yer gonna teach me right now?" He felt so flustered and his soul was fluttering so hard that he could have sworn Sans would feel it. He didn't fight the hold, however, nor the movements that Sans started to lead him in. 

After a few steps Red started to get the hang of the movements, but his sense of rhythm was completely off. So even if he could move almost gracefully in the right pattern, he still found himself stepping on toes.

He stared hard at his feet, trying to match beats with Sans. "This' fuckin stupid." He huffed, starting to pull away. "There ain't even any music to-.."

The soft melody of string instruments started up, drifting through the ornate doors that led out to the balcony. There was also the muted sound of voices as the large room began to fill with people. 

xxx

The hand on Reds hip moved to cup the others face to make it look at him. “Don’t look down just look at me and trust me.”

His hand fell from his face and back to the hip it was on just moments before. Sans took the beat of the music and started to step along with it pulling Red with him. His eye lights never leaving Reds as he moved them.  
xxx

Sans lifted his face back up so their eye lights could meet and Red felt his soul stutter. There was a command in those words, but even if there hadn't been, Red would not have been able to turn his gaze away. The music guided the tempo now as Sans guided his body, pulling him along in lazy circles.

Surely, this was just Red's magic, though, that was making him do things like this. Things like pulling him close in the tailor's shop, in front of the queen, here... Like last night when Sans had leaned in and almost kissed him... It was just some weird side effect. Some kind of magic thing...

But as they danced, the last of that purple faded away to white, and Sans only pulled him closer.

Red felt light headed. he told himself that was why he was holding onto the other skeleton so firmly. He didn't want to fall…

xxx

They danced until that song ended and by the time song did they had ended up flushed together both of Reds hand on Sans shoulders and Sans hands around Reds waist holding him close as he continued to look into the others eyes.

Once they fully stopped and Sans mind caught back up his face turned a bright blue. “Oh, um Sorry about that. I uhh, you’re a good dancer. I kind’a got sucked into it, everyone is gonna want to dance with you at this rate.”

Sans looked away from Red embarrassment flooding him. What was he thinking after everything Red had been thru and to get so close like that felt so intimate now. Remembering his past action just seemed lewd now compared to this. What has he been thinking up tell now, yeah he liked Red but his actions before seemed to scream something else.

xxx

The music cut out and it was like a spell had been broken. A level of awareness that didn't seem to be there before lit up Sans' expression and Red thought for sure this was where the other would shove him away. But instead the guy just blushed and apologized and complimented him. His own face glowed red.

He didn't /want/ to dance with everyone else. The only person he'd even allow to be that close was right here... And he wasn't letting go yet.

Red wanted to avert his own eyes as a wave of shyness washed over him, but Sans' command was still in effect. "I can't look away from ya..." He muttered, eye lights blown wide and vulnerable, hands still loosely holding on to Sans' shoulders.

xxx

Looking back at Red with a slight shock and a burning face he opened his mouth to say something before shutting it once more. He tried again and managed to say something. 

“Wh..what?”

He instinctively held Red closer as he was misitturpeting the current situation.

xxx

Sans' thoughts flitted across his face like they were written there and Red couldn't help but snicker at the reaction. He hadn't meant to sound quite the way he had when he'd spoken, but he couldn't say he regretted it if this was the reaction he got. It made something inside him feel light and bubbly, knowing that Sans would respond positively to that sort of comment.

"Calm down, Romeo. I mean literally. Ya commanded me ta look at ya. M'gonna run inta shit if ya don't undo it." He chuckled, eye lights damn near sparkling.

xxx

A nervous chuckle escaped as he let go of Red and took a slight step back feeling like an idiot. Rubbing the back of his skull.

“Sorry about that, I didn't mean ta command yea. You no longer have to look at me.”

He gave it a second before asking, “Did that work? We should probably get in there if it did. Wow I'm bad at this aren't I?” 

He admitted to himself that he was babbling like an idiot after what just happened he felt like his nerves was going to explode from. Well if he has nerves that is.

xxx

His grin softened into something a little more fond, even as his soul twinged with loss as Sans moved away from him. He really did love this guy. Now he was starting to wonder, however, how exactly Sans felt about him. It was easy to overlook a lot of things, but he wasn't an idiot. Sans had pulled him so close, had looked at him so intently, had looked so incredibly hopeful at Red's comment... Was there... Actually something there?

His gaze shot to the floor for half a second, just to be sure that he could, then he looked back up. He found he didn't really /want/ to look away. Even if he could.

"Worked just fine. And uh, fer the record, yer prob'ly better at this than anyone b'fore ya. After all... Yer still alive." He smirked a little, eye lights still wide and gentle, then turned to head back towards the doors. The ball was in full swing now, and Sans still needed to make an appearance with his 'date'.

xxx

By the time they walked in there were crowds of people everywhere and separate chats about everything filling the space. Sans offered his arm out for Red to take and as woo. As he did he stepped through the threshold of the balcony doorway and it didn't take long for people to gather around Sans and his mystery date.

“Yes, good evening to you all as well. This is Red, my date for this evening and a stunning one at that.”

Sans was used to the crowds and the loud chattering that was going on around them. It didn't take long for dance offers start up amongst the conversations.

xxx

 

That happy, bubbly feeling didn't go away as they went inside. There was a part of him that was still insisting that he didn't deserve the affection he'd picked up on. He didn't deserve to be held so closely, to have Sans show him such care, to even dare to believe his feelings might be reciprocated in any way. After what he'd done, he had no right. If this was what Sans wanted as well, however, then how could Red possibly deny him? He wouldn't. Not if Sans showed any interest. Red didn't think he could make a move himself, but if Sans did... Well, that was a whole different story, wasn't it.

As soon as they were noticed in the ballroom, people swarmed them. Apparently the rumor about the two of them had spread pretty far, so everyone was very curious about the new monster on the alchemist's arm. Red nervously pressed closer to Sans' side when the offers to dance started coming. He'd expected those offers to be made to Sans, but there was more than one person extending a hand to Red and he had no idea how to politely tell them to go fuck themselves. That probably wouldn't be very socially acceptable, and Red did /not/ want to make Sans look bad.

Maybe he /should/ try to dance with someone? Would that be a good thing that he should do? He thought, maybe, if it was for Sans, he could probably do it. That didn't stop his hand from shaking when he raised it to accept someone else's.

xxx

Watching REds shaking hand move to accept someone's else's hand did not sit well with him and he quickly grabbed it and pulled Red close.

“I am sorry but we will both are going to have to decline such wonderful offers. You see, I just don’t like to share. Now if you excuse us I would love to dance with my date.”

Taking the hand Sans lead them through the crowd that was complaining that they wished to have a moment of either of their times but sans simply ignored there please and insistent requests. Once they were on the dance floor Sans placed Reds still shaking hands were they needed to be and started to move with the others around the dance floor.

“Remember what I told you Red, You will do great.”

xxx

Before he could be whisked away by any of the monsters reaching for him, Sans pulled him back, instead wrapping his own fingers around Red's small hands. His soul fluttered again. 

He was pulled to the dance floor by Sans and once again they found themselves swept into a waltz, this time amidst other people. Almost all of them taller than both him and Sans. Red easily moved along with the other, but he didn't find the same level of comfort in the movement as he had outside on the balcony. He could feel eyes on him and the buzz of energy around him from the numerous other monsters in the room. His anxiety spiked.

"S-sorry. Kinda thought we were 'sposed ta dance with other people. I dunno what the fuck m'doin." His face warmed a bit with shame. "Dunno what the rules are here..."

He felt so out of his element. He just wanted some clue as to what was expected of him here.  
xxx

“We are suppose to dance with others…. As I said, I didn’t want to share.” 

Sans looked away for a moment a flush appearing on his face before turning back.

“I hope you don’t mind that I am being selfish with you.”

His grip on the other tightened slightly as he pulled Red closer to him,

“You really are a wonderful dancer Red, just like out on the balcony. Just the two of us moving together as one. Enjoying each others presence, you make me forget that there are people watching us.”

xxx

With every word Red's face grew hotter until he had to hide it against Sans' shoulder.

"How can ya say shit like that with such a straight face? Fuckin weirdo." Despite his words, his tail was beginning to sway happily and his soul felt so goddamn fluttery. It was actually making his breathing catch in his chest. His grip on the other tightened as they glided in slow, easy circles across the dance floor. Stars, he really hoped he wasn't misreading this situation, because he was being really fucking pathetic, clinging like this.

xxx

Chuckling lightly he gladly held the other close as they danced across the floor. Soon the song ended and Sans lead them off the dance floor and off to a corner to take a breather. He didn’t let go of the others hand even once they were in a back corner away from the main group.

“Sure glad i have this extra energy, don't think i would last much longer without it.”

Looking at the other he smiled fondly at him.

“What do you think of the Ball so far, I know it just started but this is the first one you have been to isn’t it?”

xxx

Red was breathing a little harder at the end of that second dance. He wasn't used to so much physical activity outside of fighting or-... Bedroom activities.. It was made a little worse by the fact that he'd given up so much of his magic the night before. While Sans was benefitting from an energy boost, Red was suffering from an equal energy deficit. he thought he was doing an ok job of hiding that, but it was still nice to be able to take a break.

"Well, it don't suck as bad as I thought would I guess. Yer takin some real /steps/ ta make sure I'm havin a /ball/." He grinned, making no move to extract his hand from the other's.

xxx

Eye light twinkling as he looked at the other and the light jokes he made filled him and made him feel light. Wishing this feeling would last forever something caught his eye lights and as he looked up he saw his younger brother standing aways from them watching over the crowd.

This made Sans current Joy fizzle as he watched his brother work for a moment. Sighing he turned his focus back on Red and to be able to get through this party without any issues resulting in why Red was even here. That was a conversation he rather not have in such a public place.

“I’m glad yer havin a /ball/. Be a shame if ya weren’t enjoying yerself. I doubt you would let me hear he end of it if ya didn’t”

xxx

"Heh. You bet'cher ass I-... !"

There were hands on his waist, cutting him off mid sentence, and suddenly he was being picked up and shifted to be held under someone’s arm. A brash voice called out. "Hey! I gotta talk to your date for a sec!" Then before Sans could do or say anything, Red was being carried away.

In his surprised confusion, Red didn't immediately react, but as soon as the situation caught up with him, he started to kick and struggle.

"Hey! Wha's the big idea?! Lemme down!" He clawed at the arm that was holding him and only then noticed that the arm was plated with metal. Armor? A guard? He looked up and saw the determined visage of a blue fish woman with a flowing red mane done up in a ponytail. "Who the fuck even are ya, ya bitch?!"

"Will you stop squirmin! Jeez! I just wanna talk to you!" She hefted him up a little further and he would have yelled more but he was starting to feel a strain on his mark. Shit! The command to stay with Sans outside of the house was kickin in!

"H-hey! Hey! Stop walkin! Stop!!"

Hearing the panic in his voice, she did. Surprisingly. She set him down and he placed a hand over his chest where his soul was, breathing a sigh of relief as the pressure faded. Sans must have been closing the distance between them. Given the difference in the length of Sans' legs and this fish woman's, he guessed it would take a minute for his master to catch up. He glowered up at the tall fish lady.

She looked down at him with a frown. "Soul mark giving you trouble?" She asked almost offhandedly.

Red replied without thinking. "What else would it fuckin be! You-... I-I mean-...Shit." He smacked a hand to his forehead as she looked down at him like he'd confirmed every bad suspicion she'd ever had. If the reaction Papyrus had had to his slave status had been anything to go by, it was /not/ a good thing to be spreading that bit of knowledge around. He didn't want this kind of thing to come back and bite Sans on the ass later...

"So it's true then. Sans really /bought/ you." She practically growled.

"Listen, it ain't like that!" He barked back, but it hardly looked like she was listening anymore, muttering to herself none too quietly.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that little rat! He /knows/ how everyone feels about this shit! I'm gonna-"

"You ain't gonna do shit!" Red snarled, finally catching her attention. "If you think I'm just gonna stand by and do nothin while you go after Sans you gotta another thing comin fish bitch!"

"What? Does he have you under some kind of command to protect him? What's he been having you do?!"

"Nothing!! He doesn't make me do shit! And if you think he would then you obviously don't fuckin know him at all!"

"Then why was your mark acting up? Huh?! Explain that!"

"That's cause I'm an asshole! Not cause he is! So you can shut yer stupid face!"

They were both yelling by this point and getting right up into each other's faces. Undyne having to lean down a fair bit to accomplish that. It was a damn good thing they were in an out of the way corner where there weren't a lot of people and the music was loud enough to be drowning them out to any passerbys.

"Listen, Sans is the best damn thing that's ever happened ta me, so you can take whatever high moral bullshit you got knockin around in yer head and shove it right the fuck up yer own ass!"

She looked taken aback, especially with the tiny skeleton in front of her being ballsy enough to jab his sharp little finger into her chest with damn near every word. Then her gaze was drawn up to something over Red's shoulder, and when he looked, there was Sans.

xxx

It took a moment for him to realize what just happened and that Undyne was carrying Red away from him. Then another realization hit him that Red couldn’t be away from him when they were out of the house. Fear and worry bubbled up inside him and he quickly started making his way after them. 

Cursing his short legs and the passerbyers who kept wanting to stop and talk. Being Rude and ignoring them he pushed passed the ever growing group until he was able to free himself and get over to where Undyne had take Red. 

Getting to them what he heard made his face burn he had to back up and wonder if he heard Red right or not. The entire time he thought he was fucking up left and right bu to hear that he was the best thing to happen to Red made his soul dance around his chest like a monster on a rampage. 

His hand came up to grasps at the front of his shirt as he stared intently at Red,

“Is that true? I ain't just screw’in this up?”


	18. Chapter 18

Red's whole skull felt like it caught fire. He turned abruptly to face the other skeleton, beginning to wring his hands in embarrassment. That had /not/ been how he'd wanted to tell Sans those things.

"O-of course ya ain't!" he rushed to assure. Well, as long as the cat was out of the bag... "Ya ain't done a damn thing wrong! If anyone's been fuckin shit up, it's me! I mean I was the one who-" He paused, eye lights darting to the fish woman who was still standing close to them. His face went darker when he remembered he had an audience, but he just averted his gaze to the ground and continued, his hands moving to grab fist fulls of his dress.

"I've been an asshole. And ye've been more than nice ta me. I... I feel like my own monster again. Fer the first time since those bastards nabbed me I-..." he looked back up, eye lights meeting Sans', "I'm happy... Really fuckin happy... And yer the one that did that." He gave Sans a little smile, anxiety giving the expression a slightly strained tinge. It was beyond embarrassing to say these things, but it also felt kind of good to get it out there. 

 

xxx

The hand that was on his shirt loosened and reached out as he walked closer to Red. It didn't stop until it was cupping Reds face his other finding it on Reds hip. There were damn near stars in his eyes. An honest smile on his face as he tried to speak words but stopped himself before he did. He wanted to say so much right here but it wasn't the time not with Undyne standing right there so instead he pulled Red into a hug and just held him for a moment before letting go.

Taking a step back he looked towards Undyne with a questioning expression as he looked up at her with his arms crossed

“Undyne are you really going to call me out on this? when all I wanted was to save a skeleton from being a slave? ”

He couldn't help but to get protective and defensive over Red. There were so many feeling rushing through him at this time that he was just about overwhelmed with everything. The background noise of the ball wasn't helping his situation.

xxx  
Red thought his soul was going to jump right out of his chest when Sans approached him, reaching up to lay a gentle hand along side of his face. He couldn't help but press into the touch. His inhibitions felt pretty low after all he'd said.

And then Sans was hugging him. His breath caught in his throat. Sure they'd slept next to each other, held each other in that context, been close to each other on occasion... But this was the first time Sans had actually hugged him. It felt different... But a good kind of different. red reached up and wrapped both of his arms around Sans too, clutching at the material over the other's back.

It felt like it didn't last near long enough before Sans was pulling away. Red didn't want to let go... But he did.

Sans addressed the fish woman, Undyne apparently, and Red turned enough to look over his shoulder at the woman. He scowled at her, all but daring her to say something negative. Red might be half her height, but he would fucking maim her if she tried to belittle what he'd just felt with Sans.

She coughed, reaching one hand up to rub at the back of her neck. There was a faint green flush to her face. She averted her eyes, looking uncomfortable and a little ashamed.

"Nah. I can see you guys are..." She flushed a little darker and shook her head. As if resetting the whole situation in her head she looked back up at them with a broad smile and squared shoulders. 

"Glad to see you finally found someone who can put up with your ass, Sans! You know, Paps has been worried you'd end up like some old hermit! Nice to see he can be wrong sometimes." her grin tilted in a certain way at that last sentence, implying it had a little more meaning than the context was giving it.

Red's expression relaxed, as did his posture.

xxx

Sighing and rubbing his face with his hands he shook his head. “Why must ya’ll think I was gonna dust alone in my house? I may be a hermit but I am a known local at the tavern.”

Sans then took Reds hand in his own as he started to turn away from Undyne. “Now if you don't mind we are going to take our leave and get some drinks. The night is still young and many still wish to mingle.”

Leading Red away from Undyne his hold was a tad tighter afraid that someone else was going to try and take Red away from him again. Going across the room and mazing around the crowds they finally made it to the refreshment table but Sans just about refused to let go of Red yet.

xxx

For some reason, Sans refused to let go of him. Not that Red was making any sort of effort to get free, but the grip on his hand was very firm. It had his tail swaying happily behind him as they walked.

They reached the refreshment table after weaving through all of the other much taller guests and Red's sockets widened at the array of snacks. He couldn't even identify what some of those things were! It was too bad his nerves were still stirring up nausea in his soul. As happy as he was after what had just been exchanged between him and Sans, there were still a whole helluva lot of people here.

It was a little suffocating being surrounded by so many people. Especially when he was so small. And he had no idea who pretty much any of them were. There was bound to be a few people here from the auction, given that everyone here seemed to be well off in the financial department. And who's to say there were no pirates here? Sure there were guards, but they couldn't be everywhere at once. It made his anxiety spike just thinking about all of the things that could go wrong...

But Sans was still right there next to him, holding onto him like the other was afraid Red might slip away at any moment. It served to both comfort him and bolster his confidence. he wasn't here alone.

Deciding he could at least stomach some liquid courage, Red reached to get himself a drink. The glasses were already filled and sitting in extravagant tiers under a lavish fountain. The drink was fizzy and purple. The scent of alcohol was unmistakable.

"So..." He started, "Who was that woman anyway? She seemed ta know ya pretty well." He might have been deflecting a little from the conversation they'd had while over there. Red had said several embarrassing things that he didn't really want to repeat or discuss in detail. Not yet at least.

xxx

Grabbing a drink and taking a sip from it he wanted to relax and enjoy himself.

“Oh that was Undyne, Captain of the Royal guard and my younger brothers best friend. She can be a bit over dramatic at times but she is good in her own way.” 

xxx

"Heh. Overdramatic might be understatin things a little, don'tcha think? The woman literally kidnapped me." He chuckled, sipping at his drink. The bubbles tickled his nasal aperture. He wasn't sure if he liked that, but it tasted fine... And he sorta liked the color... 

"Ya got any other friends I should be keeping a socket out fer?" He tilted a wry little grin at Sans, teasing.

xxx

Taking another sip enjoying the sensation of the bubbles he shook his head no.

“Only ‘friend’ I really have is Grillz. I think he just likes me for my money thou.”

Raising his free hand he pretended like he was wiping tears away from the heartache of his words.

“Other than that I have her highness the Queen to be able to chat with when we get the chance.”

xxx  
Red laughed a little over Sans' dramatics, finally starting to relax in the environment and take in the ball. The music was nice, if a bit up tight, and the lighting was certainly pretty with the light of the setting sun streaming in through the windows and catching on all of the shiny things the place had to offer. It was exceptionally lavish and Red took it in with awe.

"Still can't beleive yer in tight with the fuckin queen." Or that Red had actually had the opportunity to talk with her at all. "Heh... This is really my life now..." He muttered that last bit, taking a longer pull of his drink.

xxx

Giving the hand he was holding a little squeeze Sans looked over at Red with serious but soft and gentle look.

“Well if this is the life you want that is.” He looked away not really wanting to see the others facial reaction to his next words.

“I enjoy yer company and yer always keep me on my toes, but if this in the long run isn’t what you want. I don’t want ta force ya to stay with me.” The light dusting returned to Sans face as he spoke.

xxx

Red looked back towards Sans with a blush. He hadn't intended for the other to hear that... What Sans said in response though had him feeling both light and irritated. Sans was considerate and sweet, but Red was finding that the guy really didn't have much confidence in himself.

"If you really think I wanna go any place else I'm gonna smack ya." Red had given up the very prospect of full freedom the day he'd decided to keep Sans alive. No way in hell would he just sweep all this under a rug and run of some place else. It didn't even have anything to do with whether Red would have access to his magic or not. He thought, maybe, even if he were a free monster, he'd like to stay right where he was.

Whatever Sans might have said in response was cut off when a regal, but soft voice called out, "Sans? Oh there you are, my friend." Red turned to see who it was and was a little gobsmacked to see it was actually the queen. She was... A /lot/ taller when she wasn't sitting... "I thought I saw you and your date having an altercation with Captain Undyne a moment ago. Is everything alright?"

Stars, and she really looked honestly concerned too. She and sans really were friends, weren't they. Red couldn't help but hunch in on himself and try to make himself look smaller, as though that might help him to escaper her notice.

xxx

Letting go of Reds hand to be able to turn and face the queen all the way he gave her a lax smile.

“Speak of her highness herself. Were yer ears burnin? I was just talkin about you. The little altercation is nothing to worry about. My younger brother had some issues with Red here and talked to Undyne about it and she was just doing her friendly duty in making sure Red checked out.”

He saw no reason to hide anything from the Queen, they had been friends long enough to be honest with one another and shared enough puns to have a mutual understanding of one another or at least he hoped.  
xxx

Red's soul jerked with loss as Sans pulled his hand away, but he tried not to show it. Not wanting to get into the middle of whatever Sans and the queen chose to discuss, he shied away, half hiding behind Sans and inching closer to the refreshments table. His glass was nearly empty. he'd like to be in close proximity to a refill.

"Oh my goodness." Toriel lifted a paw to her mouth, a look of deep concern etched into her features. She turned to Red, noting his stiff posture and tendency to hide. Perhaps it was because he was so small, but it made her motherly protective instincts flare. "Is it... Because you are from Fell?" She asked tentatively.

Red bristled, but he reigned himself in before he actually snapped at the /queen/. 

"What? No! What gave ya-.. I-I mean..." With every word his confidence drained out of him until he was averting his eyes and hiding even further behind Sans. "N-No yer majesty... S'fine. Don't worry bout it..." The last thing he wanted was for Queen Toriel to think Sans' brother was a racist. From what he'd gathered, Papyrus was a real great guy.

xxx  
Sans sighed he didn’t like were this was headed but it honestly couldn’t be helped or stopped and lying wouldn’t help anything.

“Tori, I bought Red so he didn’t have to be a part of the slave trade any longer. That is why Undyne confronted the both of us.”

xxx

Red stiffened, his joints actually hurting a bit with how tense they were. So far, the fact that he was a slave had only gotten negative responses from the people close to Sans. The look on Papyrus' face kept flashing in his mind. They way Undyne had confronted him... And now Sans was telling the /queen/?! Red couldn't exactly scream at her till she listened like he had with Undyne!!

One of his hands darted to grasp at Sans' wrist, holding perhaps a bit too tight, as if he expected the Queen would steal him away. When he looked up at her, there was fear in his eyes. But it wasn't the expected anger that he found there.

She looked... Vaguely horrified.

"You-..." Her voice was strained, almost trembling. Her gaze was locked on Red. This small, timid skeleton... was a slave? As much as she'd advocated for freedom and the eradication of that terrible practice called slavery, she'd never actually interacted with someone who'd been marked. Right in front of her was one of the monsters she'd been fighting so hard to save.

"Please, dear one, tell me... Are you happy?" She couldn't look at Sans. Not until Red responded.

He seemed to be shaking and it broke her heart to see how he was looking at her. Like she might actually hurt him... How often had he been hurt? Had... Had Sans-...

"Y-yeah." He nodded jerkily, and stepped closer to Sans. His expression changed somewhat, and she wasn't sure how to read it. Seeing it, however, let something inside her ease a little. 

Finally, she was able to turn her gaze back to her friend, glad that she could still call him that. She felt ashamed that she had suspected, even for a moment, that she could not.

"Thank you, my friend, for telling me. I know it must have been difficult." She smiled at him, but her soul was still aching in her chest. She'd been so busy lately, but she decided then that she would need to make an effort to stay involved in Sans' life. To think, such a drastic change had occurred without her even realizing...

Perhaps she could invite the two of them over for tea and pie. She would like to get to know Red better.

xxx

Letting Reds tight grip remain he stared up at his friend and gave her a nod.

“Thank you your highness, Tori. Undyne understood after she heard us out. So much so she left with a flush on her cheeks.”

Sans lightly chuckled before turning to face Red a small twinkle in his eyes.

“Red is his own monster and I would never force him into anything. He’s been through far too much and I just want what’s best for him.”  
xxx

"I am glad. Undyne is a good woman and a good friend. Though I must say, if you managed to color her face then you may have to expect a visit from Doctor Alphys. I can not imagine Undyne not telling her, and you know how she gets." Toriel giggled lightly, thinking of the excitable young doctor. The woman was a die hard romantic and would often create fantasies for herself of the monsters she knew becoming close with one another. The way Sans and Red interacted, it wouldn't take a very strong imagination to paint in some sub text.

"Sans, Red, I was wondering if, perhaps, the two of you may consider joining me this sunday for tea? I would very much like to hear of your time together so far."

Red was finally starting to relax. Toriel was proving to be just as kind as the rumors had painted her to be and far more understanding than he'd expected. Slowly, he allowed his grip on Sans' wrist to loosen and slip away.

He started to stutter a reply when suddenly, there was a flashbang explosion. Many monsters ducked down, there were a few screams. The hell just happened?! Red ducked with a yelp, eye lights darting around, trying to find the source of the comotion. 

There! There seemed to be several monsters rappelling from the ceiling on ropes! Or... Maybe they weren't ropes. They seemed to glisten in the light of the many candles in the room. Some kind of magic? Red's focus didn't stay on the damn ropes, though, instead darting to the invading monsters.

They were armed. Swords in their hands and magic flaring. Red couldn't see the guards through the comotion. He lost sight of the invaders as they got into the crowd.

He felt like he was reacting far too slow. Fuck! he shouldn't have had that drink! He turned to check on Sans and when he did he caught sight of a rapidly approaching figure.

Darting towards them was a purple skinned woman, her many eyes glinted with manic glee and a dagger was in each of her six hands. 

She was on a direct collision course with the queen, who was standing far too tall and was far too noticeable. She was calling for the guard. she was far too distracted.

xxx

He never been so thankful for not being a chugger at parties, taking a step away from Red and in front of the Queen he summoned a row of bones as a barrier to block the quickly advancing monster.

“Yer Highness! Watch yer surroundings.”

Sans was panting already having made such large bones to make sure the queen height was covered. His magic wasn’t made for fighting like this. His defense was weak but his offence was even weaker. He just knew that he would do what he must to protect Red and the Queen from harm.  
xxx

Red's adrenaline was beginning to pump into overdrive, eye lights narrowing in to take in and react to the situation. But even he couldn't have foreseen Sans jumping in front of the fucking queen to protect her. 

Fucking idiot!

Yeah, the queen was nice and all, but she wasn't worth Sans. No one and nothing was worth Sans. And Sans had just turned himself into an obstacle between an assassin and her target. Red suspected he'd barely be a road bump.

No. No Red would not allow Sans to become a martyr! He wouldn't let that happen again!

Even as the spider woman's blades slashed through and shattered Sans' bone barricade, Red was darting around the other skeleton to get in front of him. As the blades came down to take Sans out of the picture, Red's claws flashed and deflected the oncoming attack.

His left socket was flooding with magic that he couldn't use, his face locked in an enraged snarl. The spider seemed to hesitate for a moment, more than enough for Red to go on the offensive. He had plenty of experience fighting in a dress, given the tastes of a good many of his previous masters, so he wasn't held back at all by the swirling material around his legs.

Sparks flew as his claws were deflected by blades. Even with the six arms, the woman seemed to be having a little trouble keeping up with him. He growled and snarled as he attacked, practically dancing with his opponent as they fought.

He did land a few hits, but he didn't pay much mind to that. He didn't pay much mind to anything outside of advancing. His entire focus was simply on keeping this attacker away from Sans. Keeping those blades away from Sans.

The entire exchange lasted, maybe, a few seconds, but it was long enough for the guard to notice the fight. Toriel had just taken a step forward, flames dancing on her paws and smoke wafting from her mouth, when Undyne arrived on the scene, green spears blazing.

Element of surprize stolen from her, the spider took several leaping steps away.

"Ahuhuhu! You are lucky to have such friends, your majesty. Perhaps next time you won't be so lucky~" She put her fingers to her mouth and blew a loud whistle. When she reached up, there was a gossamer rope there for her. She grabbed it and was pulled quickly up to the ceiling where she'd descended from.

"Undyne! After her! And organize the guard! Capture those assassins!!" Toriel barked, voice full of authority.

His opponent gone, Red turned to check on Sans. Had he been hurt? Was he ok?

"Sans!" The moment he spotted the other skeleton he stepped towards him, panting from the exertion of his fight. His dress was torn in several places, but he didn't notice. That wasn't the only thing he hadn't noticed, however, as a warmth began to blossom on his side. The pain came a moment after that. His vision swam. The room tilted. Oh wait, that was him that was tilting. Stumbling. Falling.

xxx

Knowing all too well that his magic wasn’t going to last but he knew he had to try. He wasn’t going to be the reason the Queen or Red got hurt. What he didn’t expect was how easy the blades sliced through his bones and how quick Red was to go on the advance to attack the spider monster. Standing studded as things unfolded he couldn’t even blink away as he watched the chaos unfold.

Before he knew it they were retreating and Red was stumbling towards him, he had remained unharmed throughout the ordeal and he had found himself at the back of the pack. He went towards Red catching him before he fell. The wound on his side leaking magic and Sans felt like his soul hurt. Feeling a burning pain from seeing Red hurt he wasted no time and quickly picked Red up.

“TORI, IM HEADIN HOME.”

Without another time wasted he ported him and straight into the study. Laying Red down on the couch he quickly got to work in literally ripping the dress off of Red to examine the wound. There was a large laceration going across Reds ribs and he knew it would take him if he didn’t hurry.

Quickly getting to work he found what he needed and started to process on tending the others wounds. Sans got lost in the actions he was doing and he hoped that Red would make it and he wouldn’t dust before he was able to finish. He hadn’t even realized his eyes had filled with tears and they were streaming down his face as he was determined to fix Red.

 

xxx

Before he could hit the ground there were arms around him, and the soft form of Sans against him. The room tilted again as he was lifted with a surprising amount of strength.

"I-i'm ok... I-..." He mumbled, barely audible over the noise of the room. There were people still screaming. Someone must have gotten hurt...

His head lolled onto Sans' shoulder then they were at home. Had he blacked out? No, it didn't feel like he'd lost any time...

He was laid on the couch and then Sans started tearing at his dress. It made him flush and his hands fumbled to grip at Sans' wrists. 

"W-wait..." His grip was startlingly weak. Why was he so weak right now? It had just been a fight. Not like he'd never done that before...

Sans was crying. Why was Sans crying? Was he hurt? Struggling against whatever Sans was doing to his ribs, he tried to sit up. "A-are y'ok? Are- Shit!" Pain screamed at him from his ribs at his movement and he collapsed back down to the soft surface he was laying on, though he'd only managed to sit up about an inch or so.

Shit... /Red/ was the one who was hurt...

"Fuck... S-sorry... Sorry..." He hadn't meant to get hurt! Shit, how was he not dust already? he took a look at his own hp. 

2/1 HP

A laugh caught in his throat, jarring his side and making him wince. "G-good fuckin thing w-we slept in t'day." he needed to stop laughing. It hurt. It wasn't making things very easy for Sans.

xxx

By the time he got Red fully wrapped and did all that he could to help Red recover fast he fell to his knees as he started wiping the tears from his face before looking back up at Red. He was visibly shaking and the tears wouldn’t stop he was so worried and scared and the adrenaline form what happened at the Ball still coursed through him.

Leaning over he gripped at Reds knees and tried to calm his panting breath and stop his tears as he shook against Red now. He had been so worried and scared, seeing Reds magic like that and the dress torn up.

“Dun you dare leave me, dun you ever…. Please…. I don’t wanna lose you…”

His came out strong and commanding but then faltered part way thru and ended up being pathetic and weak as he remained against Red.


	19. Chapter 19

His strained laughter petered off when it didn't manage to lighten the mood at all. It was hard to find any humor in anything when Sans was standing over him with bright blue tears flooding his sockets and staining his face.

He laid still after that, allowing Sans to do whatever he needed to do. He tried not to wince when the jittery hands on his ribs were too rough either, but it had been a while since he'd last gotten hurt like this. Or had he ever been hurt like this? He didn't often get enough sleep to earn the 'well rested' buff. It was likely something like this would have dusted him any other time...

He gulped, reality finally setting in. He'd nearly died... It was sheer luck that he hadn't. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. It had been the plan, in the long run, to just... Stop... Once he'd managed to avenge his brother. Now, however, he had Sans. He had to take care of Sans and protect him. He couldn't allow himself to just die...

Sans could really use him right now, too, it seemed. The guy wasn't holding up well. Red tried to sit up again to get to Sans and... Do something... But the pain in his ribs lanced through him again and he fell back down with a grunt and a curse. 

Ok... Ok fine. this was fine. He could just... Shifting a little, he was able to reach down and placed a hand on Sans' skull. The words Sans spoke made his soul jump with affection and conviction. The command in them laced into his mark and made itself at home. That was fine.

"I ain't goin nowhere..." He breathed, voice low. His vision was starting to fade at the edges. "Someone's... Gotta take care a' you..." He pet over the skull his hand was resting on, claws that had moments ago deflected hard, sharpened steel now scraping gently enough against delicate bone to not even leave a mark. 

He focused very hard on being gentle, but his focus was starting to fade too. His magic, already low from giving so much to Sans just yesterday, was redirecting to the area where he'd been injured, flushing the bone red as it attempted to help him heal. Red magic really was shit for healing though... 

xxx

Sans finally got himself under control before looking back up at Red. Taking the hand that was petting him just moments ago he placed it against his face rubbing against it.

“ Right now it’s my turn ta take care of you Red.Sleep let the medicine help yer magic along with the healin.”

It didn't seem to take long before Red was asleep against the couch and Sans went to work in gently removing te shredded dress from off of Reds body. Taking care in cleaning the magic from off of him and making sure there wasn't any more injuries on him.

Satisfied with his search he picked up Reds naked form from the couch and took him into his room. Laying him on the bed he went and grabbed on of his white nightshirts to put on Red so he wasn't bare. Covering Red back up he set to work in getting himself changed and cleaned up seeing how Red was tended to.

xxx

Red did, indeed, fall asleep fairly quickly. Immediately in fact, due to the words being phrased as a command. The mark had kicked in and broken his feeble hold on consciousness.

It was a few hours later that he woke and his first thought was that he would need to be having a conversation with Sans about these casual accidental commands. It wasn't really a big deal when it was simple things that Red either wanted to do anyway or should be doing for his health, but what if they started teasing each other and Sans offhandedly told him to kiss his ass? Or go fuck himself?... Or go jump off a bridge or something...

It took a tremendous amount of willpower to go against a command and Red usually couldn't pull that kind of mental fortitude out of his ass at the drop of a hat.

Letting out a little huff, he tried to roll over, but there were two things that brought him up short. The first was the stab of pain from his ribs, causing his breath to freeze as he let the wave roll over him. The second was a hand that was holding onto his own...

Tilting his head to look to his side he found... Sans. Sans was sleeping next to him, face creased with apparent worry even in his sleep. His hand was wrapped tightly around Red's. A memory of that face soaked with blue tears, a voice commanding him to never leave him... Red's soul pulsed hard in his chest. He'd really upset Sans this time... Even when red had tried to kill the guy he hadn't reacted so badly... Hadn't actually /cried/... No, all of the tears had been from Red at that point...

Guilt settled cold, heavy, and familiar in his nonexistent gut. He couldn't say he'd do anything differently at the ball though. As badly as it had affected Sans emotionally, Red had been able to protect him. Sans was upset, but he was still /here/. That was all that really mattered, right?

His soul gurgled, letting him know he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that afternoon. Or was it yesterday afternoon now? Sans was likely hungry too. Red shifted, ignoring the spike of pain as he tried to silently slip out of bed, but the hand clutching tightly at his own was giving him some difficulty…

xxx

Between the moving of the bed and a hand trying to move away it was enough to make Sans wake and sit up with an almost panic state.

“Don't yea even think about it! Lay back down, yer hurt and you shouldn’t be movin around. It's my turn ta take care of you.”

His grip tightened as he looked over Red with worry, wanting to pull him back but not wanting to aggravate the wound.

xxx

Of course, Red immediately laid back down, letting out a frustrated groan as the command left him no other option but to comply. Wounded as he was, there wasn't a lot of power in him to fight it.

"Dammit, Sans! Do ya even realize how many commands ya been givin me lately?" He growled, though it lacked it's usual bite and came out a little strained. 

"I ain't even that bad off! It was just a little cut! Don't even fuckin hurt no more." Ok, that was a lie, but it wasn't like he'd never worked through pain before. It was plenty possible to hurt him without the intent to kill, and many of his previous masters had taken advantage of that. He'd dealt with worse than this while still having to scrub the fucking floor.

xxx

Opening his mouth to talk he couldn't get the words he wanted out. He stared at Red for a moment before he was able to find the words he wanted.

“I told ya I aint good at this, I didn't even realize. I didn’t mean ta.”

Looking away and casting his gaze to the floor his free hand gripping the sheets of his bed.

“Ya could have told me sooner, i woulda paid more attention to my phrasing”

Casting his eyes back up towards Red he still wore a worried expression.

“Please may I take care of you, please can I tend to yer wounds. Red please I am still so worried about ya. I also take back any commands i've ever given. I mean it this time, i trust yea with my life and I don’t want ta command ya.”

xxx

Red could only blink stupidly for a moment, floored by the sudden absence of restrictions on his soul. He hadn't even realized himself how many there had been until they were gone. He opened his mouth, paused, then tried again.

"Uh.. Th-thanks..." Well, that sounded stupid and inadequate...

Color dusting his face, he averted his eyes. "The uh... Most a’ yer commands ain't bothered me much, really, I just... Ya need ta remember, a'right? I know ya don't want ta own me, but ya do. Ya can't just ignore that." He fiddled with the blanket thrown over him, claws picking at the tightly woven threads. "B-but I know ya usually don't mean ta do it so... I-I ain't mad about it or nothin..."

Damn... Why did he feel so shy all of a sudden? Was it because Sans so earnestly wanted to take care of him? Because it was so obvious that Red meant something to him? The... The fact that Sans /trusted/ him?... Maybe it was all of those things.

xxx

Squeezing the hand he held before letting go Sans moved and got off his bed and started to walk out bt stopped turning and facing Red.

“Imma go grab the medicine to change yer bandages, i'll be right back you,” He paused thinking about how to phrase it before giving up with a huff.” I'll be right back.” and he pointed and gave Red a look that screamed please stay i have no idea how to say it without it being a command but please for all that is holy please stay.

Leaving the room he quickly made his way to his study grabbing what he needed from his supply and making sure to grab fresh wrapping for Reds Ribs. Wasting no more time he quickly made his way back into his room with an armful of different medicines and fresh wrapping and he started placing the small jars on the side table.

“I’ll need ta see yer chest, so if ya could lift yer shirt that be great.”

xxx

A small, amused smile found its way onto his face at the look Sans shot him. He let out a little huff before settling back down a little more comfortably. It was... Endearing... How hard Sans was trying now to correct his phrasing. And it looked like he just really needed to take care of Red for a bit. If only to make himself feel better. So why not comply?

When Sans came back and made his request, Red started to push himself up. He suppressed a wince as he did so. When he lifted the covers to get at the hem of his shirt, however, he paused.

He was wearing a shirt... Not his dress... And he was wearing /only/ a shirt...

Lowering the blanket back down to preserve what little modesty he apparently had left, he aimed empty sockets and a sharp smile at Sans.

"Sans... Why'm I half naked?..." It was taking everything he had to not freak out or yell or... Something...

There was also a small part of him wondering if Sans had seen his arms... He did /not/ want to deal with this right now... Or, you know, /ever/…

 

xxx

His face instantly went on fire, “T..the dress was torn and I was more worried about yer injuries than yer modesty. I'm sorry, I swear I only looked over yer body to make sure you didn't have any other wounds on ya!”

He focused on the bottle and started mixing together the ones he wanted to apply just t keep him busy as he had this talk with Red.

xxx  
Red’s face was also on fire and his strained grin was slowly morphing into a markedly les strained snarl. “An’ what? Ya thought she mighta stabbed me in the damn pelvis er some shit?! I ain’t wearin any underwear Sans!!” His voice cracked on that last sentence, claws tearing into the blanket he held in an effort to keep from strangling the other skeleton. 

xxx

Sans looked up at Red with confidence even though tears threatened the corners of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Red, I want not trying anything. I was worried for yer life. I didn’t even want any possible healers at the ball to touch you. I didn’t trust anyone there after what happened. I brought you straight home to care for you to make sure you weren’t fatally wounded to make sure yea didn’t dust!”

He couldn’t hold back the tears as they broke free and runs down his face but he remained looking ever determined at Red.

“Please, may I tend to yer wounds now?”

xxx

Red felt like his anger was just gutted when Sans actually started /yelling/ at him. Sans wasn’t the sort of guy who would raise his voice like that, so when he did Red couldn’t help but sit up and listen, even as he shrank away from the perceived anger. Then those tears started up and Red just sort of… Crumbled. 

“F-fine…” He muttered quietly, gaze averted and hands trembling slightly as he pushed the blanket down where it would only cover his hips. He hesitated for just a moment before he also snagged the hem of his shirt and tugged it up to expose his scarred and bandaged rib cage. 

“Knock yerself out… “

xxx

Taking his time he slowly undid Reds bandages taking care not to aggravated the wound. Cleaning it up and reapplying medicine he was silent through the entire process. It wasn’t until after he was done wrapping that he finally spoke.

“Imma go make us somethin, yer probably hungry. I'll be back please try and rest.” his words were weak not like just a bit ago when he was filled he was feeling guilty for yelling at Red and taking is worry and frustration out on him. 

Getting up he left the room leaving the medicines were they were for later. Leaving the room he went into the kitchen and decided on making something simple seeing how he was horrendous at cooking but he knew a hot meal would help heal Red faster than anything.

He started preparing scrambled eggs and toast. He tried to put all his love into the food he made even though he was bad at this he still wanted to do his best for Red. A while passed and once the food was plated up he walked back with two plates of overdone eggs and burnt toast. 

Going over he sat on the bed next to Red as he sighed, “I uuuuh, I tried.”

xxx

He tried not to tremble at the feel of Sans’ hands on his ribs, but it was hard to block out the memories of far less kind hands. Especially when he couldn’t meet the other’s eyes and there was pain flaring in his side at every touch. The moment Sans was finished Red jerked his shirt back down and pulled the blanket back up to his chin. He didn’t mean to be so dismissive or short with the other, but the situation was stirring up feelings of helplessness and pain that he would have preferred to do without. It was making him a little more irritable than usual. 

Sans left the room while Red was sulking. He had half a mind to get up and do something just to spite Sans. Or maybe to get a pair of pants… but he just didn’t have it in him to make Sans worry even more right now. Red couldn’t stand seeing tears on that soft face… 

Red was actually starting to doze a little when Sans came back. Carefully, Red pushed himself up against the headboard, only wincing a little. The plate of food Sans had brought in looked... Questionable… but Sans made it. The guy who had probably never cooked a thing in his life had just made an attempt at scrambled eggs and toast for Red. He didn’t care if this destroyed his sense of taste. He was going to eat every bite. 

“Thanks.” He gave Sans a little smile as he accepted the plate, then took a bite. 

It was... Indescribable… 

When he felt he could speak without wheezing and his eye sockets weren’t watering he gave Sans a grateful look. “Not bad.”

 

xxx

Sans took a bite and chewed before forcing himself to swallow. He looked over at Red like he was nuts. 

“Tibia honest with me Red, this isn't edible.”

He set his plate down on the dresser to take back another time.

“If ya eat anymore I think you'd end up worse than ya are.”

xxx

He barely restrained himself from going for the fork when Sans took a bite himself. Then, when he was called out on his fairly obvious lie, his face dusted with color.

"W-well, it ain't /that/ bad! I mean-... Ok. Yeah. It's not fit fer consumption..." He deflated. "But all ya really need is practice and maybe some instructions. Ya got potential!" 

He really didn't want Sans to be put off by his failure. It had been really sweet of the guy to go to all that trouble for him. It would really suck if this was the only time Sans would ever do something like that for him.

xxx

Taking Reds plate and setting it over on the dresser as well he walked and stood at the edge of the bed. 

“If ya says so, here let me go grab you yer own clothes.”

He walked out of the room bummed that he failed something so simple as eggs. Making his way up to Reds room he grabbed a set of loose fitting clothes and brought them down for him to change.

“Hope this works, I ain't that great at this. I'm more of the take 2 vials and call me in the morning type monster. I'll be in my study if ya need me, try not overdoin it.”

After setting the clothes down he started walking out but paused at the door before turning and looking over at Red like he wanted to say something but then continued on his way to the study. 

xxx

Before he knew it Sans had left again, leaving Red with a change of clothes and an empty feeling in his gut that had nothing to do with the absence of food. Sans was hurting.. And it was entirely Red’s fault. He didn’t even know where to start to fix this. It wasn’t even like Red was injured all that bad! In his opinion at least… but every moment where he wasn’t able to get up and move around was another moment that Sans was hurting… 

Red sighed then started the arduous task of pulling himself from the bed so he could get dressed. He didn’t bother restraining his winces and little whimpers now that he was alone. It just took too much energy to keep that stuff in. He pulled on his pants first, then tugged Sans’ shirt over his head. He paused then, looking at his bare arms. Delicately, he ran his sharp fingers over the still healing cracks and old scars that marred the hard surface. 

He could only assume Sans had not, in fact, seen Red’s arms. The chipping, both fresh and old, was fairly obvious to anyone who looked. As bad as Sans was reacting to the slash on his ribs, Red would hate to see how Sans would have reacted to the evidence of Red’s self loathing. It was tempting to dig into them again… 

Red took a long, deep breath, then pulled his own shirt on. Gathering one of the blankets around his shoulders he decided he really didn’t want to be alone right then. It wasn’t exactly comfortable to be upright, but there was nothing wrong with his legs. 

It took longer than usual to make his way to the study, but at least he didn’t have to deal with stairs. He stood in the doorway feeling unsure of himself. “hey uh… Do ya mind havin some company?”

 

xxx

Sitting down at his desk he just stared at it, unable to focus on anything he wasn't sure how he felt. After the twenty-four hours he had just had he wasn't sure what was up and what was down. Going over everything he wasn't sure how to proceed.

Knowing all too well that he was not in any state of mind to actually do any sort of spells he went over some papers that he found laying on his desk. He had just started reading when Red started talking making him jump in his seat a bit startled. 

Turning around a mixed emotion played on his features. Happy at first that Red wanted to spend time with him on his own accord then worry that he was out of bed after such a wound.

Quickly getting up he walked over to Red the worry as plan on his sleeve as it could get. His hands automatically going up and cupping the others face with his left and his right resting on Reds shoulder. 

“Why are you out? On a normal circumstance I would very much enjoy yer company but yer healin. If yer determined to be here then don't move and let me get things set up get ya.”

With that Sans quickly left which was weird for him and shortly returned with an armful of blankets and quickly made a bed out of the loveseat in his study. 

Once happy with his job he moved back to where Red stood still,

“know be careful and I'll help ya lay down.”

xxx

The moment Sans spoke up, asking him why he was out there, Red’s anxiety sparked, asking him the exact same thing. 

“S-sorry. I just thought-… I-I mean I-… I was just-…” he was tripping all over himself and he knew it. Why couldn’t he shut up? Sans was already darting out of the room to get things to make him more comfortable. He was /not/ comfortable. He didn’t think a few blankets or pillows would help that. He felt stupid and bothersome. Why didn’t he just stay in the room? 

He pulled the blanket around his shoulders up a little higher so he could hide part of his face in its softness while Sans set up some kind of nest on the couch. As soon as Sans was done Red stepped over. He felt the stirrings of irritation, the desire to lash out to cover up his weakness, but he stopped himself. He didn’t want to bark at Sans when he was trying so hard. So he just went along with the other’s wishes, allowing him to help Red onto the couch like some sort of invalid. 

Curling into his blanket, he turned his face against the couch and pillows, huddling in his blanket. “thanks…” he mumbled quietly. 

 

xxx

 

Once Red was tucked in Sans leaned over placing a small kiss on top of the others skull. Pulling back his eyes gutted out and his face went on fire. He hadn’t mean to kiss the other one it had been an auto pilot maneuver from when he took care of his younger brother and it always seemed to make him feel just a bit better. 

“ I… uh…. I….. imma go back to work and uh…. Yea….”

Turning around he went back to his seat and sat down and pretended to read something as he stated internally screeching making is already confused mind just that much more hectic.

xxx

It couldn't be seen very well with his face pressed into the couch as it was, but Red was having a very similar reaction to that innocent little kiss. Eye lights guttered. The sound of screeching filling his skull. A little more visibly, however, his skull was also bright red. He couldn’t bring himself to make a sound, let alone respond with words.

xxx  
There was no point in him working honestly he couldn’t even process the first line let alone do enough to actually accomplish anything. After what felt like life time had passed sans let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and slowly turned to face over at Red.

“Hey Imma run into town and get some food, you gonna be okay? Just gonna go to grillz place shouldn’t take long.”

xxx

He didn't even have time for that little kiss to sink in before Sans was declaring that he was leaving. Going into town. Where pirates were waiting to fucking /murder/ him.

"Wha-Aaagh!" He turned too fast, pushed himself up too roughly, and his ribs screamed at him, prompting a more verbal scream from himself as he wrapped an arm around his ribs to brace against the pain. More so than his ribs, however, his soul was screaming at him. He'd only been here for a moment and already Sans was trying to get away from him. It was putting the lie to his earlier words. Did Sans actually hate being around him?

"I-if ya didn't want me in here ya shoulda just fuckin said so!" He barked, pushing past the pain to glare at the other. "Ya don't gotta run from me in yer own damn house! Ya can just ask me ta go away! Or hell! Just /tell/ me to! Not like I could disobey!"

His eyes were beginning to feel wet. He furiously pushed that feeling back, not wanting to seem even more pathetic than he was already being. He'd come in here because he hadn't wanted to be alone, but now he felt like he'd never been so isolated and unwanted. He hadn't realised his company had been such a burden.

How much had Sans been lying to him? About enjoying being near him? If Sans couldn't even bear to be in the same room when Red actually needed him?...

He was struggling to stand, the earlier flare of pain making movement more difficult than before. 

"I’ll save ya the f-fuckin trouble. I'll j-just go back ta the room. Actually? Fuck it. I'll just go ta mine! Ya can have yer fuckin space!" And shit.. There were the tears. It just... It hurt. To put himself out there a bit and actually ask for something, only to be denied... he just wanted to run and hide somewhere so he could claw at his bones and focus more on the physical pain so that he couldn't hear his soul fucking screaming anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

Sans soul twisted in his chest and his ever growing confusion was pushed aside as he went towards Red. Grasping ahold Red before he could get far he looked at him while holding onto his shoulders.

“I wanted to get us food cause I can’t cook shit. I ain't runnin from ya, my thoughts are jumbled and I can’t focus and…. and... Red sorry fer upsetting you. I just don’t understand my own thoughts. My own actions.”

Looking away from the others as his hands dropped from Reds shoulder,

“I don’t know what would be right to do….”

He only part way understood that he liked Red but to him it seemed wrong to. Red had already been through so much and he doubted he wanted another ‘Master’ to even have any sort of feelings for him.

xxx

He felt the hands on his shoulders and tried to struggle away from them, not daring to look and see what expression Sans was wearing, but he didn't have the strength to slip the other's grip. Then he heard what Sans was saying and he stopped trying to escape. He slumped until just about the only thing holding him up was Sans' hold on him.

"Sorry... Fuck! M'sorry, I-... Y-you ain't doin nothin wrong I-..." His breath kept catching, small sobs peppering his words. He reached to wipe at his face with his sleeves, feeling gross and wet with tears.

"I-I don't mean ta-... Fucking shit! M'bein so goddamn pathetic 'n stupid!" he was shaking and it was killing his ribs, but he couldn't figure out how to stop.

xxx

Feeling his soul once again ache with pain he as gently as he could picked up Red, thanking the greater powers above that they were skeleton monsters and weren’t that heavy, carrying him back to his room and setting him on the bed. Grabbing the chair that was in the room he moved it over so he was sitting next to the bed.

“I won’t go, I promise.”

He looked to the side for a second before turning back.

“May I take a look at your injury to make sure its fine?”

xxx

Sans picked him up and Red couldn't fight his urges. He didn't have the will to. So he balled his claws in Sans' shirt and pressed his face into the other skeleton's shoulder. He still tried to bit back his sobs, but he didn't have the will for that either. 

When Sans moved to put him down, he didn't want to let go, but he forced his fingers to uncurl. He couldn't ask for more than what was offered. Even if he had been mistaken, the feeling of being rejected earlier still lingered.

"Y-ya don't gotta stay. M'fine..." He muttered unconvincingly, sniffles making his voice feel too thick. He curled into himself on the bed, pulling the blanket up to hide his face. He couldn't believe how he was acting right now. And why? Because he thought Sans didn't want to be around him? Because he'd asked for company and thought he'd been denied? So stupid... He'd been alone for a long time now. He wasn't this dependent!

xxx

 

Getting up from the chair to be able to reach the part of the blanket covering Reds face he gently pulled it down and just about lays on the bed to look straight at Reds face.

“Ya don’t have ta hide from me. I want to be here and fail horrendously at comfortin ya. May I take a look at yer ribs, yer fast movement may have reopened yer wound and want ta make sure ya don't need fresh bandages and a reapply of the medicines.”

xxx

Looking into Sans' face nearly had him breaking into a new round of sobbing, the knowledge that sans really did care about him and wanted him to be ok starting to sink in. The hurt was slowly fading. Or, well, the emotional hurt at least. His side was throbbing, the faint feeling of sticky wetness making itself known. It felt like maybe he /had/ done something to mess up Sans' work.

He couldn't get the words to form, so he averted his eyes and nodded jerkily. Loosening his claws from the blanket he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. It didn't feel much different than the first time he'd let Sans do this just a short time ago, but at least this time he was wearing pants.

xxx

Breathing a soft sigh of relief he pushed himself up off the bed where he had flopped over. His fingers slowly approaching the other as he started to gently run his finger across the bandage. It had started to leak through and he worried that the injury could have gotten worse.

“I’m going to put some new bandages on you and reapply the medicine, bear with me please.”

As gently put as swiftly as he could he removed the old bandages as he started to use a solution to clean up the magic that had dried on reds bones. Once it was cleaned he mixed ointments together and gently rubbed it in to feel the crack at to make an extra barrier on the injury.

Happy with that he grabbed the wrap from the dresser and started to make sure it was applied evenly and snug enough to not fall off. If there was one thing he knew was that he had a knack for being a nurse. He couldn’t be a dr. he didn’t have the full knowledge for that but he could pass for a decent nurse any day.

Pulling away he went about cleaning the mess he had made and clearing the bed of the old bandages and tossing them into the trash in his room. He returned and stopped in between the chair and the bed looking down at Red. A light flush on his face just enough to ever so lightly cover his cheek bones.

“Hey, uh Red ya mind if I lay with ya for a bit? I can’t concentrate on work and it be pointless to go back ta work.” He looked away unable to look at Red any longer. “Im also worried about ya and wan’ta be near ya.”

xxx

Red endured the touching and wrapping a little better than he had the last time. Perhaps he was just too tired to truly be as bothered as before. Getting up and moving around, crying like a damn idiot... Those things on top of trying to let his body heal was taxing on his energy reserves. So much so that he didn't even have the energy to flinch or tremble under the delicate and almost intimate touches to his sensitive ribs.

It was actually kind of... Nice...

When Sans was finished and started in on the clean up, Red pulled his shirt back down. Sans was going to leave now. Just like before. Right? Then Red would be alone. He tried not to let it get to him this time. It was fine. He didn't need to make an even bigger fool of himself by being a babybones about it.

But then Sans asked to stay.

Red looked up at him with wide sockets, still red rimmed from his tears. He couldn't manage words, feeling like there was a lump in his throat choking off any sounds he could make. As soon as the request fully registered, Red scooted back to make room for the other, pulling the blankets aside so Sans could climb in.

xxx

Climbing in next to Red he adjusted the blankets so they were covering them both. Moving closer to Red he laid his hand on his hip his thumb starting to gently rub back and forth on it as he laid his head on his other arm looking down at Red.

“how ya feelin?”

xxx

All of Red's focus went to that touch on his hip. The way Sans' fingers ran over the fabric of his pants. The weight and warmth of his hand. The electric charge to his bones as the touch lingered. The press of his thumb to the crest of Red's illium.

Red suppressed a shiver and pointedly kept his gaze on the pillow under the side of his face.

"I'm f-fine..." His claws curled in the sheets and he couldn't help the way his face warmed with color. 

xxx

Sans hummed a bit, “Yea in any pain? I can go get ya somthin.”

His simple rub of his thumb turned into his hand moving up and his fingers slowly running along the seam of Reds pants he was wearing. He was playing with it more out of a fidgety worry than to mean anything by it. Feeling the fabric helped him stay calm and focus as he wanted to make sure Red really was doing okay with everything he was doing to assist in healing.

xxx

Red shivered when the hand on his hip moved, playing with his waistband almost absentmindedly. It made his face heat up even more and his soul to lurch semi-pleasantly in his chest. He wasn't at all familiar with this feeling and it was starting to scare him a little.

"I said m'fine! Ya deaf?!" He bit out, his temper flaring as a result of his heightened nerves. He immediately regretted it, eye lights flickering with guilt before he turned his face against the pillow. 

"S-sorry..."

xxx

His hand reactively pulled away and relaxed on his own hip. “No need ta be sorry, I know im being noisy. Im just worried. How about we nap? Be good fer both of us.”

 

xxx

Red barely kept in a whine of disappointment when Sans pulled his hand back. He figured it was probably for the best, though, with the way it was making him feel. He wasn't at all sure what to make of how... 'Static-y'... it had made his magic.

"K.." He muttered as he turned his face away from the pillow once more. He sort of wanted to press closer to Sans, but he wasn't sure if that would be ok. He liked Sans. He knew he liked Sans. But as far as he knew, Sans only wanted to be his friend. The guy had been giving some mixed signals at the ball, but he could probably blame the atmosphere and the fact that Red was his 'date' for that.

He closed his sockets, willing sleep to claim him. He tried to tell himself this was fine. He didn't need any more than this.

His soul twinged. It didn't believe him.

xxx

Closing his eye and relaxing his body to get ready for sleep, it had taken longer than it should have for him to finally doze. It wasn’t long into his sleep that one of his legs stretched out and had hooked itself around one of Reds…  
xxx

Sleep came surprisingly easy for Red. As much as his mind was all over the place, his body needed the rest. His body was also a lot more honest in his rest. He hadn't been out for long before he was pressing closer to the form in front of him, claws hooking in the fine material of Sans' expensive shirt. The leg hooked over his own only invited him closer, his face pressing against a firm, no longer broken sternum. It made him feel warm and comfortable. Protected. Even if, while awake, he would do everything in his power to be the protector. 

xxx

The sleep was peaceful and nice and short lived for the uninjured still fully magic store skeleton. Eyes fluttering open his arms had moved around the other he was sharing a bed with and their legs entangled together.

Looking down his face flushed with having Red so close to him, it was nice. He hoped the other wouldn’t be angry at him. There was also no way on this plan or any other that he would dare move to even chance to wake the other up. Knowing all too well that Red needed this peaceful sleep and he had to admit that the other looked so at peace.

He felt odd with being awake while the other still slept but a part of him was enjoying this time his soul fluttering with happiness that Red was alive in his bed and sleeping peacefully next to him after everything that had happened. He was so happy his hand automatically moving up to rub against the others face before he placed small kiss on the others forehead. Pulling back he was happy the other was asleep for that.  
xxx

He didn't so much wake up as slowly drift into a state of awareness. Or, well, semi-awareness. He was comfortable. He felt safe and relaxed and just... /Comfortable/. There was some minute shifting of the form he was holding onto, a gentle touch to the side of his face. A content little hum left him as he nuzzled lightly into that touch, shifting just a little closer to the form next to him.

xxx

He tensed slightly when Red moved after the kiss and was embarrassed that he might have been caught. After Red had settled down he was more than happy to let Red be so close to him. His mind wandered as he wondering if these were Reds feeling or if he was just a sleep cuddlier. Sighing softly he decided it was best to just assume the later.

This was the most relaxed Sans felt in a long time, even the times he had shared a bed with his younger brother didn’t feel like this. Relaxed and happy and enjoying his time to be able to just be lazy and enjoy the contact of the other.

Time trickled by and Sans started to wonder if there was more to his own feeling towards Red. The more he thought the more he had to admit to himself that he truly did like Red in a more than friendly manner. A twinge of guilt formed inside him as he wondered if he was taking advantage of the situation and Reds injured form. He knew that he could deny him, right? His mind started to swirl if this was okay if he should leave and not be so desperate to be near Red.

xxx

He was barely awake, but that was ok. Nothing bad was going to happen. He didn't need to be alert or ready to fight. He was safe. It was ok. He drifted in and out of sleep for a short time, a faint purr starting up from just how content he was to be where he was.

Eventually, however, his body started to remind him that it needed things. Like food. He tried to ignore it, but it picked at his consciousness until he found his sockets blinking open. What met him was the gently rising and falling chest of another person. It was a little embarrassing that he was starting to get used to the sight. Enough so that he recognized the person by their chest and shirt without having to even look up. 

He looked up anyway.

Sockets wide but still bleary with sleep, he gazed up at the other skeleton, noting that the other was awake. And Sans was still holding onto him... His face dusted with color.

"G-g'mornin..." his voice was still rough from sleep, gravelly and deep. he wasn't even sure if it really was morning. How long had he been sleeping? He couldn't tear his eyes away from the other long enough to check the time.

xxx

It was much after that Red stirred and he looked down and smiled gently at the other.

“Morning well more like afternoon but who really cares?”

One of his hands started to rub at the others hip again in a casual simple stroking. Sans was content with such a simple sight of the other drifting back into consciousness.

xxx

he renewed touch at his hip caused him to shiver, his purring picking up a little without his notice. At the sweet smile Sans gave him it was pretty much impossible to not smile back, despite the vague feeling of embarrassment that was trying to settle over him. The calming comfort that he'd woken to wasn't fading yet, settling his soul into a steady rhythm of almost... Happiness?

His sockets lidded with the feeling. He wasn't quite ready to give this up yet.

"How long ya been awake?" Curiosity painted his tone, but it was more just to say something. If he was talking, then he didn't have to move. Didn't have to leave this warm embrace yet.

xxx

Moving his fingers to join in the rubbing he mulled it over for a bit,

“Maybe an hour or so, didn’t wanna disturb ya. You look very peaceful while you slept and ya need it ta heal. I also was, well. I hope I aint to forward but. I was enjoying havin ya against me.”

There was a light dusting but not to bad he had gotten over the initial embarrassment while Red was still sleeping but to admit it brought abit back to appear on his cheekbones.

xxx  
The confession caused his soul to nearly lurch right out of his chest, his face catching fire. Sans liked having Red pressed against him like this? Liked it enough, maybe, to not want to move away from him? Similar to how Red was feeling? The implications made his purring stutter before it picked back up with an added intensity. His tail started to sway under the blankets.

Mortified by his body's almost instant reaction, Red hid his face in the only place available to him; Sans' chest.

"Sh-shut up! Yer sayin weird shit again! H-how can ya say that with a straight fuckin face?!"

xxx

Sans chuckled lightly a big grin on his face as he pulled the other gently closer to him without meaning to.

“Yer adorable,” He nuzzled into the top of Reds hiding skull as he was able to feel the purr emanating from the other. His soul fluttering in his chest as a gleeful feeling arouse.

“Not hard to say such things with a straight face when it’s true.”

xxx  
His skull just kept getting warmer, the heat creeping down his neck and chest as well. As comfortable and happy as he was right there, his embarrassment was pushing him to escape. He planted both hands on the chest in front of him and pushed. 

“Sh-shut the fuck up! No I ain’t! Yer bein delusional!” he kept his eyes carefully averted as he struggled to sit up and get out of bed, to escape the arms that encircled him. His side twinged painfully at the movement, but it wasn’t bad enough that he couldn’t ignore it. “Lemme up. Yer a hazzard in the kitchen an’ Im hungry. Lemme go cook somethin.”

xxx  
As the other tried to move away he firmly kept his hold on him,

“Don’t even think about it, yer not cooking either. You need to rest and heal. I can make us something simple that doesn’t make me have ta use cooking method. I’m pretty decent at sandwich making and I’m sure I can make decent ones with all the food ya had me buy.”

Sans pushed the other over as gently but as forcefully as he could as he was pressing the other against the bed and hovering over him.

“Stay resting and I’ll bring us something edible this time.”

With that he pushed himself off of Red and out of bed and walking out of the room. He proceeded to the kitchen and pulled out everything he needed to make them some sandwiches. It didn’t take to long to slice up what he wanted to add on them and put them together. Grabbing an apple for both plates he walked back in and smiled brightly.

“Food that is edible because I didn’t hav’ta cook it.”  
Going over he sat on the bed and handed the second plate to Red.

xxx

Red was pushed over and down, pinned to the bed effortlessly. His breath hitched and a strange mix of fear and heat surged through him. His eye lights narrowed and his purring cut out entirely. He was too stunned in that position to do or say anything when Sans got up to go make them food. 

For a moment, he just laid there staring at the ceiling while his soul calmed. Then he hid his face in his hands and rolled to his side where he tried to keep from screaming at himself. Being pinned to the bed like that should have been terrifying! It always had been before! But now he was-… it had actually gotten him excited! He whined, high and frustrated. The hell was Sans doing to him? 

By the time Sans came back Red had calmed himself down and pushed himself up so that he could sit against all the pillows lining the headboard. Even though his face was still dusted lightly with color, he took in the sight of the meal with a critical eye. He accepted the plate, gave Sans a teasing look, and lifted the top slice of bread to peer at its contents as though he were searching for flaws. 

“edible, huh?” he jabbed, smirking up at the other. “well it aint charred black so I spose it can pass. Really woulda ‘burned' me up if ya wasted more food.” It was an attempt at familiarity, stepping away from the weird mood of just moments before. 

xxx

Sans rolls his eye light and chuckled. “I know I’m fri-erd from ever cooking again but it’s the thought that counts.”

Grabbing his sandwich he took a bite and hummed with all the veggies he had cut up and put in to make it.  
xxx

Red chuckled as he took a bite of his own sandwich. It was mostly vegetables, which he supposed wasn't bad, but he could have used some kind of protein or sauce. Considering it was, indeed, edible, however, he elected not to complain.

Feeling a little bold after the way they'd woken up together and the things Sans had said in regards to that, Red scooted a little until he could lightly press against Sans' side. He focussed heavily on his sandwich, hoping not to draw too much attention to the move.

"Not bad. We'll to-make-o a chef 'a you yet." 

xxx  
He noticed oh boy did he notice Red shuffle close to him and getting close he flushed lightly enjoying the closeness of the other body next to him. He focused on eating his food and once he was finished with his sandwich.

Grabbing the apple his free arm went out and around Red and lazily and he lightly held him while continuing to eat on his apple his flush growing but he couldn’t stop thinking about the form against him.

xxx

The conversation died. And with its death, Red began to feel awkward. He shifted and considered pulling away. He'd made a stupid decision. Maybe cuddling when they woke up was different than being close like this casually? Just as he was about to move away and apologize, however, an arm made its way around him. The awkwardness was slightly pushed aside as his soul started to flutter again. He swallowed down the last bite of his sandwich then grabbed an apple himself. He didn't bite into it, however, instead just fidgeting with it.

"S-so..." He struggled to find something to say, something to talk about to take his mind off of how they were sitting. His posture was stiff, borderline uncomfortable. Sweat was gathering on his skull as his anxiety flared up. "Uh... H-have ya heard from the queen yet? B-bout what happened?"

xxx

Finishing his bit he looked over at Red before talking. “I haven’t but she is probably busy with the aftermath.”

His hand started to roam and play along Reds ilium through his clothes as he talked. “I should get ahold of her to see about that Sunday tea she mentioned.” He took another bite of his apple.


	21. Chapter 21

Red jumped at the roaming hand, mentally cursing himself for the reaction. But damn, Sans really seemed to like touching him on that specific spot. It was so casually done, too. Did the guy even realise he was doing it? Probably not, or Red would be seeing more of the pretty blue magic on his face.

"Y-yeah... Would be nice ta know what that attack was all bout..." And that wasn't just him making small talk. It was likely that people had died in that attack. One of them had nearly been his fragile master. Whatever that spider woman's agenda was, it had been important enough to her to kill for it. To try to kill the /queen/ for it. And the queen was apparently a good friend of Sans. Even if she wasn't, though, his brother was a member of the guard. If Papyrus was going to get involved in it... Red had a feeling they would be getting involved in this too…

xxx

“yeah.. Hey Red.” Sans looked at his partially eaten apple before turning and facing Red.

“Thanks, ya know. Fer savin me. Ya got hurt protectin me. I just…. It means a lot.” 

Pulling his hand away he rubbed his face and groaned slightly. “Red can I be honest with yea?”

xxx

Red's eye lights darted up to Sans' face when the other actually thanked him. He hadn't done it for the gratitude! But... Had he ever been thanked for something before? For something that mattered like that? His brother had always been far too prideful for such things. And the pirates?... Yeah, no... It was making his soul feel warm. It was also making him feel a bit too flustered.

His eye lights shot back down to the still untouched apple in his hands, the ever present color on his face not being given even a moment to abate.

"Y-yeah. Go ahead. 'Trust' yer honesty at me." He forced a grin, a strained little chuckle accompanying his words.

xxx

Taking a breath he sat his apple down his nerves starting to get to him. “Red… I… is it wrong for me to have… well…” He rubbed both his hands over his face his face flushed his nerves clear to the world to see.

“Red is it wrong of me to like you?”

xxx

What?... Had he... Heard that right?

No.. No he couldn't have.. He was just being hopeful. Painting in the things he wanted to hear. Sans just wanted to be friends, right? Just friends!... Who cuddled... 

Red gulped.

"O-of course it ain't. W-we're... friends, right? Hard ta call ourselves that if ya don't l-like me, right?" He was fidgeting too much. His face was too warm. God he hoped he was wrong! Please just let Sans be saying what Red hoped he was!

But he couldn't assume... The world had never been that kind to him. If he tried for more and Sans had only been asking if it was ok for him to be such close friends with a slave...

He looked back up at Sans, practically pleading with his eyes for Sans to tell him he was wrong. That Sans... Really actually /liked/ him... The same way Red like Sans…

 

xxx  
It was charming with how stutter and nervous Red got over this. It was so cute and the way he was looking at him made his soul ache. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it taking a breath.

“I don’t think you understand Red, I like like you. Not just as a friend but more.” Turning away once more his face was bright. Was he asking too much of Red? Was this all wrong and just a stupid mistake to admit to Red that his feeling for him had grown into something more?  
xxx

 

Red's soul exploded. Or at least that's what it felt like. His breath felt too thick in his chest. His sockets were locked open, pinned on the skeleton who had just told him that he-...

Both of Red's hands went to either side of Sans' face, turning that pretty blue skull to face him almost roughly. "You-.. Y-ya really-..." He searched for any hint of a lie, any single tell that would give Sans away in this cruel joke... But he found nothing.

"Holy shit ya really do....." His sockets widened a fraction more, tone that of awe and disbelief. Then he smiled, the most honest smile he thought he'd ever had on his face, as joy surged through him. 

Then he leaned in and kissed him, unable to hold himself back with the amount of giddy happiness stirring up his magic into light bubbles until he thought it would make him float away.

xxx

 

This wasn’t what he expected to happen, he thought Red would be angry or disgusted at him for liking him. But the hands on his face said otherwise that look like he thought he was messing with him filled him with hope and then Red leaned in and kissed him.

It took a moment for Sans to realize what was happening, his hands reaching up and taking hold of the ones on his face as he kissed back. He wanted to deepened thee kiss get more of Red but he didn’t want to rush the other. After another moment he pulled back a flush of his cheeks as he stared at Red.

“So I assume ya ain’t mad at me then?” A soft chuckle passed his teeth as he just held Reds hand and stared at him with all his feelings for him showing.  
xxx

Sans kissed him back. Fuck! He could die right now and it would be just fine. He’d go out with a god damn smile! And when Sans pulled back, the look on his face… shit. Red could look at that forever. He chuckled at the words before he dove in for another, shorter kiss. 

“oh im fuckin pissed.” Another kiss, his smile wide enough to hurt. “Livid.” Their teeth clicked as he went in again. “absolutely beside myself.” And he kissed him again. Stars, he never wanted to stop. 

xxx

An eruption of chuckles sprouted forth from Sans as he was assaulted with the sheer amount of kisses. He let Red kiss him as he kept returning each one. Once the kisses were slowing down he pulled away with a biggest damn smile on his face.

“Red just wow. If I knew I woulda gotten this reaction I would have said somthin sooner.”

xxx

 

It was hard not to go in for even more kisses. The fact that he /could/ kiss Sans, that it was a welcome action, had him on cloud nine. He didn't think he'd ever been this happy.

"Wish ya woulda." He chuckled, letting his forehead rest against the other's. "Ya got any idea how torn up I been over this?"

With a sigh, he let himself slump against Sans, resting his head on the other skeleton's shoulder. "How long ya felt like this bout me?"

xxx  
“Honestly not sure, it just sorta happened and then one day I realized I saw ya more than a friend and I thought I was fucked. Well maybe one day I will be fucked but that’s for another day.”

Sans let out a nervous laugh at that before covering his face, “That was bad even for me.”

xxx

That comment gave Red pause. Even as the thought excited him, it made his soul twist with anxiety. Because yeah... Kissing and cuddling wasn't the limit for what people who liked each other did, was it. There was also that other stuff. Red tried to imagine letting Sans do that to him, or even doing that to Sans. He thought, maybe, for Sans, Red could take it. But He wasn't sure he'd be able to dish it out. Just the thought of maybe, possibly /hurting/ Sans in that way... He shuddered at just the thought.

Realising he'd been quiet for a moment too long, Red tried to laugh along with the joke. It came out a little strained. "H-heh. Yeah. A uh... Another day... Heh..."

xxx  
The silence made him feel worse and he side just holding Red, “Sorry bout that I don’t mean it. Well on a level I did but it’s just so new fer me.”

He kissed Red shoulder before pulling away and looking at him with an sincere expression on his face.

“I don’t mind waiting, honestly I’ve just been one other and honestly that was awkward. Never try sleeping with someone when yer shit face drunk. I don’t even remember half of it. So much alcohol was had that night.”  
xxx

Red's strained smile softened into something a little more genuine at the reassurance, though he felt a small pang that reassurance had been needed at all.

"Sans, it's ok. I uh... I do wanna try that with ya but..." Red fidgeted, one of his hands resting over the opposite arm. Over the cracks and scars. It was just another thing to add to his list of reasons to be nervous. "M'pretty messed up... Sorry..." 

Shame crawled over his bones, dampening the happiness of just moments before. He had to wonder just how much Sans had gathered about Red's past just from observing him. Red hadn't ever outright said anything, but there had been moments where his actions spoke for him. Memories tried to surface. Dark, filthy memories that were better left locked away. They made him feel dirty. Without even thinking, he began to shy away from the other's touch.

xxx

Letting the other move away he nodded, “Yea but it makes ya who you are today. This is who I am falling for. Not the past you but the you right now. All yer murderous damaged filled habits. Cause I know yer nothing but a big softy who would literally get himself hurt just to protect the ones he cares for.”

A hand coming up to cover the hand that was covering the others arm. “ I won’t ask nor will I assume but if yea ever need someone ta talk with or just listen I don’t mind lending an ear.”

xxx

Emotion swelled within him, threatening to choke off his air with its sudden intensity. But then it calmed to a languid affection. Sans was just... The coolest.

"But Sans. Y'ain't got no ears." He chuckled lightly.

There was no way he was ready to talk about everything yet, if ever. He didn't want to burden Sans with all of his shit. But the offer was heartwarming all the same. It just reminded him why he cared for this monster so much.

xxx

Sans just stopped and stared at Red for a moment before he was able to say something.

“I have the urge to kiss you, may I kiss you?”

He said these words as he slowly moved forward seeking that kiss…

xxx

His smile tilted in amusement, resembling more of a smirk now. Like he would ever say no to that.

"Heh. Sure." He leaned in to meet Sans halfway, but let the other close the final bit of distance. This time, when they met, he let his teeth part in invitation. As much as had been taken from him or corrupted by his past owners or the pirates, they hadn't ever kissed him. He supposed there was something intimidating or unappealing about sticking their tongue into a mouth full of sharp teeth. Go figure.

xxx

He gladly went the last distance and kissed Red a hand gently running up his leg cupping the others hip. When he was invited to take it further he didn’t even hesitate for even a second before he gladly forming his tongue and going in passed that sharp fangs to explore Reds mouth.

A hum of approval followed as he got to taste the cinnamon flavor that came with Reds magic his thumb starting up his newest habit of rubbing across the others hip. He wanted to push the other back against his bed but he wasn’t sure how far he was allowed to go.

 

xxx  
Red shivered as Sans' fingers found his sip, tracing over the area in a way that made Red think that was going to end up being a really sensitive spot for him later. The taste of mint flooded his senses as Sans' tongue dove into his mouth, his own cinnamon tongue darting to push against it. Still, however, it felt like Sans was being almost timid. It was so slow and careful. Red's poor soul was going to thrum right out of his chest at this rate. He felt kinda... Cherished. Like Sans really cared about how he felt and what his limits were.

A stuttered moan left him at the attention. The way Sans devoured him, savored him, left him feeling light headed. tentatively, Red wound his arms around Sans' neck, pulling him just a bit closer.

xxx

Those arms around him felt amazing and he was hesitant but decided to go for it. Every so carefully he pushed the other against the bed not breaking the kiss his hand remaining were it was as he twirled his tongue around Reds.

His soul was pounding his nerves on fire and the desire for Red growing in him. Being able to be close with him like this was amazing it filled him with such peaceful happiness. Sans hand moved and started to trace the others leg slowly and carefully making sure that what he was doing was okay with Red.  
xxx

Sans was so gentle. So kind. So slow and cautious in the way he pushed Red down. He was doing everything right and it had his body straining for more, but the position was evoking a shadow of fear in his soul. He broke the kiss with a gasp, but didn't fully try to pull away.

"S-sans?" His nerves were fully present in both his voice and posture. He didn't want to stop, but he didn't know if he could continue. He held onto Sans a little tighter, not sure what to do.

xxx

The urge to continue got snuffed out by the tone in Red voice and Sans moved to lay next to Red but still holding him close.

“We don’t have ta rush a thing Red. Just bein able ta kiss yea like this is enough. Anywho yea gotta heal before anything more happens. Which reminds me, may I take a look? Still worried about yer injury.”

Sans waited though before even moving that Red as alright, he mentioned the injury to more derail them from the intimate moment and because he was worried.

xxx

The moment Sans moved off of him he felt like he was able to breathe again. He immediately hated himself for it. Sans didn't separate from him, though, didn't run from his brokenness. He just skirted it, poking at Red's wounds but not hurting him. Stars, Sans was perfect. He deserved so much better...

"Uh, s-sure. Tha's fine... It don't hurt or nothin, but yer the healer here, right?" He smiled, lopsided and precarious, like the expression was hard to keep up. 

xxx

Placing a small kiss on Red forehead he pulled away sitting up. His hand reached out and grabbed ahold of Red shirt and starting to push it up before he stopped. Looking up to make sure that this was okay to proceed.

 

xxx

 

Red huffed, a stirring of irritation making itself known. "I a'ready told'ja ta go ahead, ya don't gotta check every second!" He snapped, grabbing his shirt himself and jerking it up. Now, however, he felt exposed. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so quick to agree to this? Right after the way Sans had been kissing and touching him, this felt entirely different from the last time Sans had checked over him. His skull colored and he averted his eyes.

"Well? G-get to it a'ready." Don't just stare! Jeez!

xxx

Sans rolled his eye lights at the other but more in a so now yer gonna get shy about this. His hand going out and examining Red and making sure nothing got undone during their sleep. There was a little seeping through the bandages.

“Im going to have to change them real quick.”

Reaching out over Red he grabbed the items he needed before returning and starting the process of redoing his bandages. Time felt like it was trickling by as he worked and he couldn’t help but to stare a bit more intently at the others exposed ribs.

Normally such things wouldn’t bother him but know how good a kisser was attached to those ribs made his mind wander a bit. Sans hoped that his face wasn’t revealing that his thought process was turning to such things.

Once finished he scooted off the bed to throw the old wrapping away and putting the bottles and vials away. Happy with that he went back over and sat on the bed.

“Hows it feelin?”  
xxx

"S'fine." He said shortly, jerking his shirt back down as soon as he was able. "Was fine b'fore."

He couldn't get the warmth on his skull to go away. It was stupid. The look he'd seen on Sans' face as he rolled his eye lights had said as much. But it was different! There was a difference between a friend looking you over and... Someone /more/ than a friend looking at your bare chest... It was just... /Different/!

"So uh... You gonna let me move around at all? Or am I gonna be stuck in this bed all damn day?" He tried to change the subject onto something a lot less embarrassing. He hoped Sans wasn't going to fight him on this, but he definitely was /not/ going to be staying in this bed the whole time he was laid up. He'd be bored out of his skull!

xxx

Chuckling he looked over Red, “Would serve yeah right fer makin me be hold up in bed when I was healin.” A moment passed as he was considering if he would or not.

“Just don’t push yerself don’t wantcha opening up yer wounds anymore. Okay?” There was a tone of worry but he doubt he would be able to keep Red in bed without commanding him and he didn’t want to do that.

“Im gonna be in the study if you would like to join, couch is still set up fer ya and everthing.”

xxx

Red flushed. "That was different!" It was different when it was Sans who was hurt! Sans was soft and kind and delicate! He shouldn't ever be in pain! Red was... It was different.

He refused to admit he was being a pouty little brat, but even he could tell how childish he was being. Still, he didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to sit here in an empty room with nothing but his unfriendly thoughts as company. Biting down on his pride, he turned to Sans and lifted his arms, making little grabby hands.

"I wanna go with you. Carry me." Sans didn't want him moving around and Red liked the way Sans could just pick him up and lug him places. Shame still colored his face at the request, even with that justification. His anxiety spiked at the possibility of being rejected, but he told himself firmly that Sans wouldn't. It was ok to ask for something like this. ..Right?

xxx

With a poker face he walked over while he was internally screaming about how adorable Red was just now. Letting himself breathe to try to calm himself down he pulled back the blanket that was over Red before scooping him up bridal style. Making sure to take the extra step to make sure he didn’t agitate the others injury Sans let himself smile fondly at the other.

“How can I possibly say no to that?” Placing a small kiss against the others cheek bones he turned to walk out of the room.

Once in the study Sans gently set Red down and tucking him in with the blanket his hand coming up after to cup Reds face.

“If there is anything ya need just ask, I don’t mind doin stuff fer ya okay?” Leaning in he placed a simple kiss onto the others forehead before pulling away to head to his desk to work.

xxx

Being picked up like that gave him the same fluttery feeling it did before, but this time he tried to tell himself it was ok to feel like that. Sans liked him back. So it was ok. Fuck... Sans liked him back... Red's face heated. And then it heated further when Sans gave him that little kiss and he had to hide his face against Sans' shoulder. Dammit, why did he feel so awkward about this? It was fine! Everything was fine!

He only blushed harder when Sans tucked him in on the couch. He stared very hard at the blankets, unable to meet Sans' soft white eye lights.

"I don't fuckin need nothin..." He muttered, shifting further down into the soft blankets until they covered the lower half of his face. He didn't want Sans waiting on him or anything. He could take care of himself just fine! Maybe it had been too much to ask to be carried in here... He was being too needy as it was. It wasn't like he was even hurt all that bad! It was just a silly cut on his ribs! It was all bandaged up and everything!

Hoping to change the subject, he took in Sans' work desk and the papers that littered it. "What'cha workin on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And pause! This is one of my favorite RP's, so a swear it's only a pause! Only because Spazzy and I needed a break and got super interested in another RP at the moment... I guarantee there's a lot more planned here. owo If you have any questions or curiosities, feel free to shoot me or Spazzy a message either here or on tumblr.~
> 
> Hickorydox.tumblr.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com


End file.
